How You And I Came To Be
by Neko.Writer
Summary: The Kuchiki elders wanted honor; The captain Commander wanted a captain; Isshin wanted grandchildren, and Byakuya...well, he wanted nothing to do with this. What did they all possibly agree on? What do you think? \Ichiruki/
1. The Beginning Of Forever

**How You and I came to be **

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The forced Beginning**

"_The Greatest challenge in life is to find someone who knows all your flaws, differences, mistakes, and yet still sees the best in you." _

* * *

It wasn't the pain I couldn't bear, rather it was those damn tears. So what? It bothered me when Rukia cried; that wasn't a secret. I mean she never cried, only if something really bad happened…and I mean extremely bad. In my eyes it wasn't so horrible; I was bleeding, big surprise there. Sure, there were stab wounds and tares of flesh; not to mention the bruises, but it was just another battle. One of the millions, so why is she crying so damn much?

_Shit, I probably look dead to her._

The realization that I couldn't move a muscle in my body struck me as an eerie sensation. Not being able to carry out the simplest of motions was almost unbearable. I was beaten, there's was no possible way to win which killed everyone else's chance as much as my own. No, I wasn't worried about Rukia, Renji, and the rest. It was the people I didn't know who crossed my mind. Aizen would stop at nothing even if it meant sacrificing as many human as needed. I was the one they relied on whether they knew it or not. I allowed Aizen to escape to the human world. I allowed masses of Hollows escape from Hueco Mundo. I allowed myself to fall and damn it I allowed Rukia to cry on my behalf.

_Damn it body! Move! Why won't you move? Move! Move! Move!_

My pleas became more and more pathetic as I begged with my body to give even a slight twitch. Nothing came…

"And here I thought you may have been able to stop me… I guess not." The cruel words came from Aizen. I thought he left already. I guess not. Did it really matter anymore though?

"Don't you dare talk down upon him!" Stupid Rukia! Do you want to get yourself killed?

"Just sit and weep fragile little girl. That's all you'll ever be good for." With that I assumed he went his separate ways; leading my world to its ultimate downfall.

I heard a soft growl escape Rukia's lips, but surprisingly there was no retaliation; which really surprised me.

_How dare he say that to her! I will kill him! Damn it! I need to be stronger. I need to defend everything I know. I need to MOVE! _

_**Really? You want to move that bad? **_

I knew that voice; I used to fear that voice; I now welcome that voice.

_Yes. I don't care how you do it; just make it happen._

_**Being a bit bossy there king. You can say please ya know.**_

_Last time I checked you were in my body. Pay up! Earn your keep._

I knew if he really demanded me to beg on my knees I'd do just that. My pride wasn't an issue at this point; hell my pride was stripped of me when I was reduced to this disheveled state. The only thing left was the resolve to take back what I lost; my pride.

_**Weak, pathetic human. Oh well, I guess I have to help ya then.**_

A twitch; my fingers felt my strength returning first. It slowly slithered its way through my veins fueling my bodies desperate need for replenishment. The pain that was lodged deep within me slowly vanished, clearing out the crap to make room for raw power that was starting to overflow within me.

_This is a whole new game Aizen. One that's going to cost you._

* * *

_(At the Battlefield over karakura Town…)_

Many upon hundreds of casualties littered the grounds; both shinigami and hollow. The battle was in a stalemate; neither side was losing or winning. After the lesser power had been dealt with on both sides the captains and lieutenants all seemed to form a group to face the espada and arrancar, of course those of who were left. Both sides were almost even 22 versus 24. Unfortunately, it can't be said that our side had the advantage. There was a great casualty already towards the shinigami; captain of squad 12, Kurostshuchi Mayuri, had been honorably beaten and slain. Thus, in the attempt to save him Nemu as well, perished. It was a dark day for soul society, it once again had to start another search for a new captain. Then again you couldn't say that was their greatest issue at the moment.

"Aizen…" Captain Yamamoto calmly spoke addressing the ex-captain as he appeared from what seemed a tear in reality itself.

"so you do remember me?" He chuckled a laugh tainted in malice.

"You will die here on this field for the treason you committed against soul society." Captain Yamamoto lost his composure for a mere second, letting a tiny fraction of the anger and hate he let build inside out.

"Oh, why speak so cruelly to an old friend?" A disturbing smile haunted his face as he watched the shinigami squirm in impatience every single one of them dying to stab him.

"You were never a friend of ours. Not one could vouch for you." Captain commander roared; heat leaking from his body which started to emit hot waves across the air.

"Momo? You were never my friend?" Aizen was getting a good laugh, his jacked up pride overwhelming his ability to think clearly. Momo stood frozen in shock wondering how she got pulled into the conversation. All she could do was lower her head to the ground. She couldn't lie…not to him. He was her everything.

"Enough talk." With the final command, Captain Yamamoto slammed his cane into the air yet still making a clunking sound.

"Yes, I agree. Talking did delay Kurosaki's fate too long. I must learn from my past mistakes don't you think?" He was waiting for a reaction and he got one.

"Ichi...is….dead?" Yachiru gasped in horror being the first for several seconds to react. At least a dozen other protests lined the air afterwards. It was unthinkable really…Ichigo may have been human, but he could ultimately take down most of the shinigami in this gathering.

"How dare you-" A furious tone filled the air. Murderous intent in every syllable. It was none other than Isshin Kurosaki. His face wrinkled in anger and frustration. His son was dead? It couldn't register in his mind properly.

"Well, well, well, this isn't a face I've seen for many a century. Isshin Kurosaki. I'm sorry for your loss." Aizen grinned. Most of the newer shinigami turned to see who he was addressing. They had never seen nor heard of him before, yet why did he flaunt a captains robe?

"Your Ichigo's father?" Oomaeda gasped dumbfounded. Soi Fong however looked ready to maul him for screeching this at such a moment.

Naturally no response came from Isshin, he was too infuriated. First, he lost his wife to his former line of work, and now his son. It was too much for him to bare.

"Isshin. Don't become hot headed. That won't do any of us good." Yoruichi attempted to calm his temper. It was hard to see him like this, not because she was an old friend and sympathy was the only natural thing to feel, but because she never saw him like this. Anger was the only thing known to Isshin at the moment. It was almost hard to believe it was still him.

"That's right. Some things are not what they appear to be anyway." Urahara spoke adding his proverb of the day placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Isshin calmed down, slightly. Of course everyone else now was furious. Ichigo was well known and liked through soul society. He saved their asses too many times to count. So, this time they were going to honor his death and take revenge on he who took his life.

"Ready when you are." Aizen was smug and rude, but his short phrase got the job done. In the blink of an eye everyone seemed to engage in battle. The long and brutal fight was just beginning.

It lasted an hour maybe two. Both sides greatly dwindling, but in the end the side with more numbers eventually seemed to have the upper hand.

"Fools are arrogant and too fast when making judgments. Fools don't know when they are beaten. Fools are a disgrace to their kind. Fools will most definitely die by my hands. You all are fools therefore you shall all share in the same fate." Aizen laughed and laughed. His pride at its peak no one could beat him. He had one this game. Who was left to oppose him?

In the end pride and too much confidence may have been his down fall. If he had only stopped to register the fact that maybe there was somebody that much stronger than him. Then maybe, and that's a strong maybe, he wouldn't have felt the slash of a black thin sword puncture his heart. There was that possibility that he didn't have to see the object piecing his body that he knew oh so well, but you can't undo what has already been done. Therefore this was the outcome of the long awaited end.

"Aizen, you are the fool." Ichigo Kurosaki single handedly killed Aizen with one carefully placed attack. His pride was back better than ever.

* * *

After a great deal of time my body had healed itself and I was in amazing condition. The tears dried…thank god… and my strength was back. I could move damn it! Who'd thought it feel so good?

"Rukia I'm going after him. It was my fault he was able to leave in the first place." I gave her the truth I fed myself. There was more to it I guess, like getting my stolen pride back.

She was wordless for a second before finally giving me a smile, "Don't you dare get yourself killed alright?" As I figured I also received a punch in my side. Damn, it was a hard punch though.

I nodded pulling my hollow mask over my face. "Do you both know what your doing?" I asked both Renji and Rukia at the same time. Renji happened to find us within the last half hour or so. That's when we devised a plan.

"Yep. We're right behind you." Renji said with all the cockiness he had in him. If that's what kept him in a fighting mode than by all means he could keep that attitude, but if he wanted to keep all his limbs he probably should tone it down some.

I slashed at nothingness, creating a tear in the air, whirling with red and black energy, that all three of us jumped through.

When I arrived in the human world all I could see was Aizen wide open and defenseless while delivering some cocky speech about everyone but himself being fools. So, I took the opportunity and stabbed him. If I got one clean shot I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of getting all bloody again.

"Aizen you are the fool." I said trying to act cool. After all he was ranting before about how he wasn't a fool and everything. It'd be just one more thing to stick in his face.

He slowly turned to see me; his killer. At first he seemed confused before realization struck. "Well, your quite something Ichigo Kurosaki. Coming back from the dead was not something I foresaw. Too bad you didn't join my side; you would have been a great addition." With that the light in his eyes went out; his body going limp on my blade.

"No thanks, I don't see the greatness of being one of your trophy's." I said, sliding his body off Zangetsu. It making a hard thud on the pavement. Aizen was dead.

"This can't be happening." Tousen yelled readying to charge at me while Gin starred in awe gapping at the scene he just saw.

At the very flinch of Gin's foot Renji came out of no where at once disabling him. You'd think it would be harder seeing as to how much trouble we have been put through because of him, but I guess seeing as he was already distracted it was easier than it should have been.

Rukia attempted for Tousen, but seeing as his blindness gave him better sensing abilities she had no chance. I realized this seconds too late. A slash was made at Rukia which hit directly where intended. The line starting at her shoulder which ended at the very end of her leg.

Rukia's eyes bulged, I guess she didn't expect it either. My body moved swiftly taking Tousen down, very harshly may I add, killing him within seconds. I dove for Rukia who's body was nearing the concrete ground.

At the last second my hands clutched part of her ripped robe allowing me to hold her tightly to my chest making myself able to turn our bodies so I received the impact. It didn't hurt…well I mean it did, but it wasn't horrible. I did however leave a hole in the road.

In seconds I was swarmed as I leapt out of the pit with Rukia in arms. Thousands of questions were being asked and I just couldn't make sense of any of them. The only thing in my mind was the image of Rukia bleeding and lifeless. Her chest rose up and down still.

_Thank god, she's still breathing._

I was able to relax for a moment. Rukia was alive. It would have been my fault if she had died, it was my plan after all. She saved my life the first time I met her, how would I be able to look myself in the mirror again if she had perished? She changed my life, I owed her her own. That all is what I thought I should be thinking, but really all could think was,

_She's breathing._

Unohana was quick to take action, she appeared with her hands already glowing purple. She worked diligently for about five minutes before she had to remove her robes. I knew it was the worst time in the world to be blushing but…

I quickly snapped out of it though because I could also see many other blushes in the crowd form. I scowled at them, making many turn away.

"She's alright now." Captain Unohana stated with a smile, "She received minimal damage, but her robes well I can't say the same." The clothing was slashed and completely ruined. I wasn't going to receive minimal damage if Rukia was practically naked when she woke up.

Without hesitation, and a slight blush I stood up straight undoing the top half of my robes before sliding it off with much succession.

"here. It's a little bloody, but it'll have to do." I awkwardly handed over the article of clothing looking away as Unohana slid it on, tearing a piece of medical tape that she had on her person to wrap around the middle to act like a belt. In the end, when I looked, she looked like she was wearing a dress. At least it didn't show anything too revealing.

"Okay, now time for your wounds Mr. Kurosaki." She slightly smiled, looking me down. I guessed that I was in bad shape. "Well, I definitely have my work cut out for me." She sighed getting to work.

* * *

_(Just a few meters from the medic scene…)_

"Would that be most pleasing of an offer?" Captain commander asked an elder; a Kuchiki elder. He along with the rest of the elders nodded their head in approval.

"That would benefit us greatly; not only all of soul society." The conversation commenced deeper into the finer workings of the plan.

"Secrets don't make friends." Isshin popped out of nowhere genuinely curious about the shady conversation. Clearly, his attitude making a complete one-eighty.

"Actually you are just the person we needed to talk to." So, Isshin was pulled into the conversation. It was very much to his liking as well.

"I see…"

"Yes…"

"Of course!"

Indeed!…"

"But what of his happiness?" Isshin asked starring the commander down.

"Look at them right now and tell me if you won't think they'll be happy!" Isshin knew he had a point and only nodded in agreement.

"Deal." Now that that was out of the way, the elders along with Isshin and Yamamoto dragged Byakuya off to the side.

"NO…"

"Absolutely not!"

"That's absurd…"

"Never…"

"What…?"

"But…"

"Deal." With much hesitation and arguing Byakuya ended up giving in to his better judgment. He knew that the plan was to benefit everyone, but this was coming at him way too fast.

"Congrats Byakuya!" Isshin cheered practically jumping on him.

"For what?" He responded in a very lifeless tone.

"For being an almost uncle woo!" Byakuya gulped, right now he pretty much hated life.

* * *

"How are you feeling Midget?" I welcomed Rukia back into the world of the conscious.

"Um, okay I guess. Unless of course you count my loss which is eating at me slowly as okay." She growled at herself.

"Rukia, it's alright everyone's dead. Well, everyone that we want to be dead anyway. It's not your fault he wasn't caught off guard like we thought." I figured humoring her defeat was the best way to go about these type of things.

She suddenly turned red and I don't mean a light pink either. It was a full out blush.

"What?" I guess I could figure out why she was blushing.

"Ichigo, why don't you have a shirt on?" That was it? Now I really wanted to see her reaction to what she was wearing.

"Well, you see- you…" I didn't have to go any farther because she noticed immediately after that what I implied.

"…" I think she was speechless…and not in the good way either.

"Sorry." Was all I could mumble. I felt really bad for her now. She probably realized that she was stripped, dressed, and changed in front of all her friends and family.

"Excuse me. If your scene is over…" A very superior sounding voice, much like Byakuya's tends to get, interrupted our awkward position.

"I am sorry, elders." Rukia was quick to bow. Oh my god, my shirt I guess wasn't long enough, her butt was completely exposed to everyone behind her. I was fast to pull her back to the sitting position by yanking at the top of my shirt.

"There is no need for a sorry because we have something we must enforce upon you." I didn't like those words. They seemed very demeaning on top of cruel.

"Hold on a second. You can't boss Rukia around…" As fast as I shot up to scold the old men I was pulled back down next to Rukia by Rukia herself.

"Shut up. They can." She harshly whispered. I mumbled under my breath while waiting for this oh so mighty command.

"Don't worry Kurosaki this involves you immensely as well." I shuttered, that could not be a good sign. What if they wanted to separate us? I don't know how I'd be able to handle that. She'd been with me for what seemed like forever, I don't think I could function. Of course, I would never admit that out loud.

From the side of the crowd Captain Yamamoto stepped out, along with Byakuya and…wait….Dad?!?

"Dad!?" I felt like screaming but it came out in a strange mono toned voice. It was like, 'yeah this is typical'.

"Hi Ich-I-Go!" My dad waved even though I was like a foot away. Wow, this was embarrassing.

"Wait, you're a-? Isn't that a captain's robe?" I gawked at the white robe he sported. There was no way my brain dead dad could have been a captain!

"I'll explain later. Listen." He let my attention drift back to the line of people waiting patiently for me to acknowledge their presence once again.

"As we were saying we would like to ask a favor…no that's not quite right. We're demanding this upon you. You must accept; no arguments either." And they expect me to do what? Not argue?

"Have you really ever heard of me doing things the easy way?" I wanted to grin, but the looks on their faces gave me the notion that doing so was inappropriate.

"No, but you really have no choice. Even your father agrees with us on this matter." They stopped to reassess what they were saying.

"Okay…? And what is this matter you speak so highly of?" I was about to go crazy. They're beating around the bush.

"Rukia," They turned to face her, "You're engaged." They paused. Her face went blank, all emotions betraying her I'm sure. Her face kept changing its position; it couldn't decide what emotion to admit to. Oddly, I too was doing the same thing.

"What does this have to do with me?" I barely managed as my teeth clenched together. Was it jealousy that was doing this to me? The thought of a guy being closer to Rukia than I am?

"Well, that's because you're the one engaged to miss Kuchiki Rukia."

**A/N: Yeah, this is a new story. Yeah, I know I'm crazy. Yeah, I can't keep myself away from the IchiRuki goodness. Yeah, I'm obsessed.**

**Important stuff to know about this story:**

**Couples: Ichigo/Rukia (Duh! Main couple) Uyruu/Orihime Tatsuki/Renji Hitsugaya/Karin (Not many people favor this pairing, but oh well deal with it. I love this pairing) …I don't think there's going to be anymore, but ya never know.**

**-Your NekoWriter**


	2. Unimaginable at the very least

**How You And I Came To Be**

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unimaginable at the very least**

"_When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one that has been opened to us." -Helen Keller _

* * *

"I don't…understand. Repeat that one more time?" I felt like my hearing just went. Maybe the battle knocked it out or I was going insane. There was no way I just heard correctly.

"For the third time Kurosaki. You are to be married to Miss Rukia in little over a month. You are to come to soul society as well. It has been decided for both of you." Well, maybe if I passed out I could pass it off as exhaustion or massive blood loss because at this rate it might happen.

"But-" I couldn't even form a sentence anymore.

"Let's talk in private shall we." One of the elders spoke eyeing all the on lookers. I nodded, standing up awkwardly, but I managed. I sort of pulled Rukia up. It felt strange to even touch her. I mean in a month I'd be married…to her.

_**Hey king! Guess what else comes with marriage?…sex!**_

He sounded overjoyed. I on the other hand stopped in my tracks starring into the distance at nothing unparticular.

_Oh shit. You're right. But I can't d that with…her._

The image of naked Rukia flashed through my mind again. Why did I have to see her naked only seconds ago?

_**Oh yes you can! And will! Why do you think your dad agreed? You know what he wants!**_

My hollow gave a round of insane laughter that seemed to echo off every side of my head. A migraine was forming, fast.

_No! There is no way! I'm not having…_

I gulped; out loud which caused some attention, but not much.

…_kids. I wouldn't have time for that. I mean who'd want to raise kids in my type of world?_

My dad, who was walking in front of me along with the elders, captain Yamamoto, and Byakuya, was able to raise kids, three in fact. I shuttered at the thought, did I really want to grow up like him?

_**King, don't forget once we cross over into soul society, no more growing…well, at least for a long time. You're stuck as you are.**_

He mentally stuck his tongue out at me which really pissed me off. Didn't he have better things to do than tease and contradict me?

"Shall we go to my shop for some tea?" I barely heard Urahara speak, but I guess we ended up heading to his shop.

The pairs in front of me started to shift into using shunpo, which really meant that I was screwed. No way in hell could I move faster than I was going right now which was a safe one mile per hour.

"We'll meet you guys there. Why don't you two have a nice long walk." For the first time I didn't feel like punching my dad into the nearest building. I nodded at him then he used shunpo to flash away leaving both Rukia and I in a confused state.

_Where are we anyway?_

I glanced around at my surroundings, okay the park was to my left and a grocery store to my right. Okay a good mile and a half to Urahara's. So, what to do while walking there? Keep walking? Talk to Rukia? Pretend nothing just happened?

I had to glance at her; it was impossible not to. As swiftly as I had turned I had to turn back. She was starring at me with a confused look on her face. Maybe she was as in as much denial as I was. Did I dare talk?

_Rukia…_

_**Try again king…use your words this time.**_

He was mocking me again! If I wasn't in a state of total obliviousness I would have kicked his ass.

_Shut up. I don't need you to tell me how to talk to a girl never mind Rukia!_

This was becoming really pathetic. Damn it I was a man and I was going to talk to her. I starred at her for a few minutes, but then chickened out. Wow, I was pathetic.

_**Okay, whatever you say.**_

"Ichigo…" Damn it she beat me. She paused for a good thirty seconds before speaking. "I'm sorry. If it wasn't for my family then you'd be able to live a normal human life and wouldn't have to leave everything behind. You'd be able to grow old and live. But because of me you can't" Her speech had me rubbing her head, smoothing her soft hair out of place. It was a reflex, to calm her down.

"Is that what you think!?" I stopped walking so I could actually talk to her, "Rukia face it my life was never normal. Even before you were in it. I always had enough reiatsu to see spirits…actually now I guess I know why…and I'm glad you pieced together some of what was happening because back then I was oblivious to almost everything." I started walking again this time starring at the sun, "I'm glad I wasn't left in the dark." Hopefully that cheered her up some. I really hoped so because I don't think I could deliver another speech. Not that what I said wasn't truthful. It was just, well I was still in shock.

"Alright, then it's your fault." She said smugly, but her face held home to a soft smile.

"What!? Why are you blaming me?" I yelled at her, everything seeming to shift back to normal.

"Because!" She pranced faster than me taking the lead.

"Because why? Rukia!" She was now running a full out sprint. If anything it annoyed me that she ignored me like that.

_**Got get her King!**_

Great! I had to deal with the nuisance in my head too! After pushing my hollow's thoughts aside I used shunpo effortlessly to appear in front of her

"Rukia, what the hell was that for?" I questioned giving her a stare.

"To prove my point." She had me confused out of my mind.

"What point? We were talking then you took off." I yelled at her.

"It was about what we were talking about dumb ass! You asked why it was your fault and I was proving my point!" She fired at me, her face turning slightly red in anger.

"And that point is?" I was so confused. Couldn't she just come out with it and say what she meant?

"You just proved the point! I was running, actually using shunpo to get away from you as fast as I possibly could!" She would make a scene if we could be seen. I swear I saw a few heads turn slightly in confusion in a nearby crowd. She must really be giving off some mad reiatsu.

"So, it's my fault because you don't want to be near me?" That's basically what I got out of the conversation..or arguing match whatever it would be considered.

"NO! To you did it look like I was using shunpo?" I nodded no. "And it was effortless for you to catch up, to even pass me?" I nodded yes. "So, it's your fault. You're so damn good at being a shinigami that everyone is becoming greedy." Oh, that's what she meant.

"So, that's why everyone wants us to, you know…_marry._"I whispered the last word, its was like tabooed.

"That's what I think. I could be wrong, but it's not likely." Are argument was over; typically Rukia had to ponder what was going to happen next.

"Rukia…"

"What!?" She yelled at me, I guess she didn't like being interrupted while in her thought process.

"Could you pull my shirt down a little more, it kind of inched up while you were using shunpo. I can sort of see your-" I stopped. Rukia pulled it down so fast that the medical tape holding her make shift outfit together ripped exposing her front. I turned fire truck red.

"Rukia!" I didn't know what else to say she just unintentionally flashed me. Damn faulty medical tape.

"Don't look!" She barked while punching me. Damn it I wish she would stop that.

"I didn't mean to. You were in front of me." I mumbled to myself not wanting another punch.

"Crap! What they hell am I going to do now?" She was talking to herself holding the shirt together.

"Rukia, I think you can chill out a little. My shirt is so baggy on you that it could probably wrap around you twice. Just hold it closed until we get to Urahara's." Oh god I hope she held it closed.

"But-" She didn't even bother to finish, there was nothing she could add.

"Here get on my back." I stated in a normal voice while kneeling down.

"Why?" She asked while starring at me like I was a kidnapper.

"Come on Rukia! I'll get us there a lot faster. Then you could excuse yourself to get something else to wear." I thought that was a really good plan, that is until she climbed on my back and my shirt flew to the sides in midair. Her whole stomach, chest, groin area was completely exposed besides her bra and underwear. I almost did a nose dive with all the blood raising to my head.

"I couldn't hold it, you're going to fast!" She sounded even more embarrassed than me which I honestly didn't think was possible.

"Okay, um, shit. Hold on. I'll land somewhere and-" I didn't know what to do. Of all the tight situations I was in, I couldn't figure a way out of this one.

"No, just keep going. We'll be there soon anyway. It'd be pointless to stop." Her voice was kind of shaky and her finger nails started to dig into my flesh.

"But, you're completely exposed!" I asked dumbfounded.

_Does she honestly not care that her skin is rubbing against mine?_

_**Of course she cares dumb ass. She's trying to get used to the fact that soon enough all your skin is going to be in close contact.**_

And there goes another round of insane laughter. Oddly enough, I thought some of what he said was truthful…some of it.

"Stop talking and go faster then if it bothers you so much." I shut up instantly focusing on reaching our destination.

* * *

"Well, you two made it in, actually that's horrible time. We've been waiting for an hour. I hope you two didn't stop on the way to-" I practically punched Urahara's smirk off his face, he landed in his sliding door taking it completely off its track.

"I can never have nice things can I?" He soothed himself along with his broken door.

_I cannot believe I learned practically all I know from this guy._

"Not as long as you have perverted thoughts!" I yelled menacingly at him.

We all, Captain Yamamoto, three Kuchiki elders, Byakuya, my dad, Urahara, Yoruichi, and myself all sat around a circle table in that order in some back room. It was awkward everyone was starring at me with intent glares. Rukia had went swiftly into the back of the store without incident to attempt to find clothes that weren't mine. The ironic thing was that when she came out she had on one of my old black shirts I had out grown along with my sweatpants which had to be rolled up numerous times. I guess Urahara kept them for some odd reason. I wanted to plead sorry, but I really didn't think that that'd cut it this time.

"Miss Kuchiki." Captain Yamamoto bowed acnowledginly towards Rukia.

"So now that everyone is here can you explain what the hell is going on?" I wanted to yell, but got death glares from Byakuya. I don't know why but I got the vibe that he didn't want me to yell not because it would be disrespectful, but because he couldn't yell himself.

"Well," The head captain spoke; the way he spoke though made me realize that it was going to be a long speech, " As we had told you earlier on we plan on giving you two an arranged marriage. Now before you go and do something stupid," he actually glared at me!, "listen thoroughly as to why we would do this. All of us have our reasoning's. I may as well start: Ichigo Kurosaki," My eyes were focused on him, "I would like you to become a captain in the Gotei 13." I happened to see Byakuya's eyes go wide for a second out of the corner of my eye. "Well, that's actually not right. I want you to become captain of our newest squad: Squad 14. It is an advanced unit that will specialize in power. It'll be Soul society's ultimate weapon. It will be a small squad I'll admit that, but everyone within will be highly qualified. This squad of course is a secret or it wouldn't be much of a secret weapon. You will also be captain of squad 5 for a cover."

"Wait, you want me to run two squads? Never mind that, You want me to be a CAPTAIN!?" That was definitely not what I expected to hear!

"It's a special squad!" Thanks dad for adding your in put.

"But why do I need to marry Rukia to become a captain?" I asked not sure how okay I was with this whole promotion thing.

"In order to be a captain or a ranking shinigami for that fact, you have to be rooted in soul society which you currently are not. Marrying Rukia will make your stay in soul society more permanent." Well, I was ticked off. They were giving up Rukia like a sacrifice!

"But! My dad is a shinigami isn't he?" I gave him a look over again just to make sure I was seeing things correctly. It was such a new thing to me that I really didn't know if I was going crazy or not.

"yes, he was. He lives in the human world as connected to us as Urahara is here." Which meant no loophole for me.

I had enough of his reasoning so I turned to the next one in line, "Why do you guys want me to marry her?" I asked the old men that looked like they could die any second.

"You are the one who killed Aizen are you not?" uh, I knew that would come back to bite me in the as someday…I just didn't think it'd be so damn soon, "Your name will go down in soul society history, it'd honor the Kuchiki name to be connected to you. It was a persuasive offer Captain Yamamoto made to us." You know what I didn't want to hear from them anymore.

"And you? What could you possibly get from this Byakuya? You hate me." He clenched his fist somewhat while giving me another death glare.

"I wanted nothing to do with this. I disagreed greatly and it's captain Kuchiki to you" Well that was a relief someone was on my side…oddly, I never thought I could say that about him.

"I'm just going to skip you I know what you want." My dad was very displeased at my skipping over him.

"What!? How could you skip your loving daddy. Oh Masaki-." I did not want to get embarrassed in front of everyone again so I let him have his turn.

"Alright, alright what did you get out of this deal?"

"Grandchildren!!!!" I sighed of course.

"Mr. Kurosaki-" Rukia was interrupted.

"Daddy…" My dad was loving this.

"Um, Dad…I don't plan on baring children anytime soon." Rukia said in a polite voice, the one she normally saved for school, which I guess now wasn't an issue.

"What!? You must start right away! Don't be silly!" Dad was having a spaz attack…again.

"Dad we're not having children yet. Leave it alone!" I yelled furiously at him.

"Oh so you have warmed up to the idea of my lovely third daughter being your wife…and so soon!" Did I even want to try and correct what I said. In the end dad would probably turn it against me anyway.

"he did say yet! That's hope for the future. Right Isshin." Urahara! How could you betray me like that. He poked dad in the ribs with his elbow as dad squealed. Wait, if I'm not aging does this mean this goes on forever? I gulped.

"Okay, now that we have that out of the way," Captain Yamamoto looked more uncomfortable than Rukia or me. He probably thought that he was interrupting something that should really not be for his ears. "You two plan, it will be held in the human world in about a month. It needs to seem like you two are moving far away not to cause suspicion along with no inteferience if you need to return for short trips." I nodded, but then realized what I was nodding to. I agreed!

"Wait, hold on a sec-"

"Nope too late Ichigo! You said yes!" My dad was going to die! I swear he was!

_**Congrats king you're officially engaged.**_

_Is that supposed to make me feel better?_

_**Nope!**_

At that moment the doors flung open as fast as humanly possible. In walked Uyruu, Orihime, Renji, Chad, and the twins.

"What the-" I was cut off.

"What's the emergency!? We all got a call to over as fast as we could!" Uyruu somewhat shouted.

"Who called you?" I asked confused…again.

"Your dad." I glared at my dad. He was a dead man.

"You what!?" I screamed at my dad who had an innocent expression sprawled across his face.

"Well, I thought you might have wanted a jump start at telling everyone! Especially your sisters." He whistled before looking away.

"We'll we might as well tell them. Everyone's here." Rukia spoke softly, but I've known her long enough to realize when she was masking her fury.

"Tell us what Rukia?" Orihime spoke quietly eyeing the room of people.

Silence spread. No one wanted to talk. Well, at least no one who had to.

"Dad? What the hell are you wearing?" Karin spoke eyeing dad. Maybe I should turn this all around so he reveals his secret. Yeah, that would work.

"Well Karin that's because-"

"ICHIGO AND RUKIA ARE ENGAGED!" He shouted blowing my sentence out of the water.

"What!?" The roar of confusion washed over the room.

I turned to glare at my dad again, "What? You were going to rat on me! So, I rated on you first."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, where is everyone getting that I'm not writing this one anymore!? Did I say something somewhere that I didn't read? I even reread everything and I still had no idea what everyone was talking about! Well, to clear everything up this is going to be a full blown story!**

* * *

**Info!**

_**Okay**_**, **_**so to tell everyone right now, Mayuri is dead! Along with Nemu, I'm sorry if anyone liked them (Which I don't really, I mean I don't care for Mayuri…Nemu got stuck in the cross fire.) Aizen, Tousen, and Gin also are all dead. **_

_**OMG I was sooo happy with all the reviews I got within such a short amount of time! I had 12 within ten hours of posting the story! I LOVE REVIEWS PLZ KEEP THEM COMING!**_

_**IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR FURTHER CHAPTERS PLEASE HELP ME OUT! TELL ME WHAT YOU WAN T OR DON'T WAN T TO SEE HAPPEN!**_


	3. The Hardest Thing Left To Do

**How You And I Came To Be**

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The hardest thing left to do**

"_The ultimate measure of man is not where he stands in moments of comfort, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy." -Martin Luther King Jr._

* * *

_**Wow, your dad is an idiot**_

_You haven't had to live with him since birth._

Was I really sympathizing with my inner hollow? Things must have been getting bad.

"You're what!? Since when?" Karin starred wide mouthed gawking at a combination of Rukia and me.

"I guess since a hour or so ago." I stated rubbing my head not really sure what else to say. How could I tell my fourteen year old little sister that I was being forced into marriage? Might as well let her think I willingly went with it.

"What do you mean you 'guess' ? That's not something you guess at!" I think her actions were fueled by her shock.

"I mean she said yes an hour ago." I glanced at Rukia quickly so she'd know to play along. Her surprised eyes met mine before realizing what I was up to.

"Oh yes. I did say yes… to marriage that is." Rukia said trying to regain her posture. It was an awkward sentence but hopefully no one really questioned it.

"Weren't you guys in the middle of a battle a few hours ago?" She questioned. What was with all the damn prying? It's like she knew we were lying.

"Yay! Rukia is going to be our sister!" Yuzu shouted running to hug Rukia. I guess she never grew out of the hug stage.

"Well we were in a battle, but…"

_Shit I can't think of a lie to cover my lie!_

_**Tell them how having Rukia in danger finally put everything in perspective for you and you finally had the balls to ask her to marry you! Go on tell them they'll get a kick out of it!**_

_That's so stupid. I wouldn't say anything like that!_

_**So, they all believed that you would ask Rukia to marry you. At this point they'll believe anything you feed them.**_

As harsh as that sounded I ended up going with his suggestion.

"Well, you know if I'm not around to protect her I might go insane. So, ya no… this was the only way I could make sure I can do that." I gave Karin a fake smile as her expression turned into a soft face.

"Well, then congrats bro. Who'd thought you had it in you at 19?" I zoned out again.

_I'm getting married at 19!? Crap, this is so screwed up._

_**Face it king. You've had more life experience than most fifty year olds. Hell, you could die tomorrow and you would have had a complete; fulfilling life.**_

_Oh thanks, bring my death into this matter. It's like that's not coming anytime soon._

_**Do I sense some sarcasm in your tone?**_

_Ya think?_

"Yeah, who'd of thought?" I sure didn't.

"Well, we'll have to go look at dresses! And Flowers! Churches! Food! Those little matchbooks that no one knows the purpose of and-"

"Okay, Yuzu you can help." Rukia said with what almost looked like a genuine smile, but of course something was still off.

"Let's start tomorrow please!" Yuzu begged Rukia who clearly wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Yuzu! Leave her alone. She'll go when she's ready." I softly yelled at her. There was no way I could fully yell at her. At least her intentions were good.

"No, it's okay Ichigo. We have to get going anyway. It's in a month after all." The room grew quiet. All our friends in took breath at what seemed the same moment.

"A month!?" Orihime cried. "You can't be serious. You can't plan a whole wedding in that amount of time!"

"Well, we're going to have to. We leave right afterwards." Rukia lowered her eyes as she talked. I knew she didn't want to be the one to deliver the news of our departure.

"Why where are you going? You're not going to soul society are you?" Renji asked dumfounded.

"Renji!" I barked at him, "Where were you when this was all happening? Weren't you right next to me?" What a dumb ass, he of all people should know what's going on.

"No, I sort of got Zabimaru stuck in the side of a building it took me a good twenty minutes to get him out." Talk about missing out. "Do you have any food Urahara, I'm starving!" He started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Renji! Your two best friends just got engaged! And all you can think of is food?" Tatsuki yelled pulling him back in place.

"But Tatsuki, I'm hungry!" She growled at him, which surprisingly shut him up.

_I wonder if there's anything between those two?_

"Wait, you never answered are you two going to soul society?" Orihime pleaded.

"Yeah, they want…" I was trying to tell them a legit reason without going into full depth, "me to 'help out' for a while."

"You can't leave! I mean you belong here! You're an alive human! You're not dead!" Orihime was over doing it, and I'm sure she could tell as well.

"I'm a shinigami. It's my job." I stated simply leaning against the table.

"No! You were turned into a shinigami by _her_; you're still a human." I didn't like how she hissed _her_ ; it made me uneasy. She was arguing with all her might; but even she knew she was losing this argument.

"Actually, I guess I was born one. Well at least half one. My dad here," I pointed my thumb at my dad who was analyzing the conversation, "was a shinigami. Captain ranking at that."

"Ichi-go," My dad complained drooping onto the table, "How could you sell me out like that?"

"You really want me to answer that?" I hissed at him.

Orihime didn't talk anymore, but Uyruu sure did.

"That's impossible, you're ribbon was always white, not even slightly pink! I would have known if you were one." Uyruu was annoyed, he was always right no matter what. He probably couldn't stand that logic wasn't on his side this time.

"Urahara made me a special Gigai to seal all my reiatsu. You wouldn't have been able to sense me even if you had many more years of practice." Urahara's grin grew. He loved being praised for inventions that worked.

"Damn it dad! You liar! You could see spirits this whole entire time!" Karin was now mad. Who'd of thought Rukia and I would be the only level headed ones?

"It was just a little white lie! Oh god I'm a horrible father! I lied to my children!" He was too over dramatic for his own good.

"No daddy! You're a great father." Yuzu just had to give him a pick me up. Now he'll be back to his usual annoying self.

"Oi, Renji, Chad, Uyruu I need to talk to you." I might as well tell them most the details leading to this marriage and I figured it'd be easier if I talked with the guys while Rukia the opposite. Besides I wasn't sure how this would pan out anyway.

"Can I get food?" Renji asked; stomach growling. I nodded sighing a bit, but then realized that food wouldn't be a bad idea anyway.

"Rukia, could you 'talk' to Orihime and Tatsuki." I hoped she caught on to what I was referring to.

"Yeah." She nodded then took the two remaining females somewhere, in the opposite direction.

* * *

"I never thought you and Kuchiki could make it work." Uyruu stated as we walked along the sidewalk to god only knows where.

"Me neither. Actually I'm still debating that question." I sighed stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Well, it's a bad time to debate! You asked her to marry you." Uyruu responded looking at me like I had five eyes.

"I really didn't ask her to marry me. That was a cover up for my sisters." They were all quiet, deathly quiet.

"What do you mean a cover up?" Renji, who should have known all of this, asked pulling me backwards to look at him. His face gave way to a very angry person.

"Well, it's an arranged marriage. Soul society basically set us up for their reasons." I scanned the street in case there was people who could possibly overhear. I saw none. Then I realized that I was in my shinigami form anyway so it didn't matter.

"What reasons are those?" Renji was furious. He had a good reason to be I guess. His life long friend was being set up to be married without her consent.

"I…can't….tell you." I bit my lip, squinting my eyes. I really wanted to tell them, but I didn't think it'd be appropriate or allowed for that matter. Only the people directly involved in the matter, for now, could know.

"Well then, what other reasons do they have? I mean that you can tell us." Chad asked.

"Well, the Kuchiki want to show me off like some trophy since I beat Aizen… and my Dad wants…" I shuttered, "Grandchildren." The three of them shuttered as well.

"Captain Kuchiki wouldn't have that! He hates you!" Renji was arguing with me for what reason? It wasn't like I was the decision maker in this matter.

"He disagrees, but the entire clan of elders agree. He's out numbered." What is it with shinigami and there overwhelming need to be superior to one another?

"But…neither of you want this! Why the hell would they do this to Rukia!?" Renji yelled at me, which quite frankly I couldn't comprehend why.

"Thanks for your concern Renji." I said in a monotone sarcastic voice.

"Wait, they can't force you to do anything. You aren't officially in the Gotei 13, they can't control you like a puppet." Uyruu spoke matter-of-factly. I almost chuckled from the irony of his statement.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean!?" Renji shouted, but we all ignored him.

"Well, their 'other' reasons were really…persuasive." I chocked out through gritted teeth.

"Their bribing you? No, better yet you're giving into that bribe? You son of a bitch!" Renji didn't give me time to explain before he punched me square in the stomach resulting in spurting up a little blood. I didn't bother retaliate; I sort of thought I deserved it. It was my fault Rukia had to go through all of this.

"Renji…before you go beating him up did you consider blackmail?" Uyruu answered pushing his glasses up looking genuinely sympathetic at me. If I had to guess what was on his mind it'd be along the lines of 'he's already shrouded in a lot of guilt why add more?'

"Blackmail?" he sat there pondering for a second. "Is that what they have on you Ichigo? Blackmail?" For a second it looked like he seriously considered apologizing for punching me.

After the effects somewhat wore off I was able to stand upright, "No, they're not blackmailing me." Before I could explain…again!…Renji had another fist flying towards me, this one knocking me clean over as I felt his knuckles bounce across my cheek bone. I skidded a good four feet probably marking up my whole back, I was fairly sure I didn't draw blood...I hoped at least. It'd be hard enough to explain the forming bruise across my right cheek.

"Renji. Enough." Chad as always had a low pitched voice while voicing his concern.

"Do you even realize what this means?" Renji blew up at both of them while I sat helplessly on the ground watching the argument with the most guilty face in the world not willing to make eye contact. Both of them listened to Renji as he spoke in a much harsher tone, "Rukia is going to be married to him forever and I'm being very literal. Do you realize how long we shinigami live for?" Both Chad and Uyruu kind of just stood there not voicing a single guess, "We live for centauries! Hundreds of them! That's a really long time to be unhappy don't ya think?" I really hoped Renji would stop soon because something in the pit of my stomach wanted to make me puke…it was probably agony…not for me of course, no I deserved it, it was for Rukia. I hadn't even thought about that; shinigami live a relatively long time. Practically forever.

With so much anger, guilt, and sadness caged up inside I slammed my fist down on the concrete making a huge whole in the sidewalk, a mini earthquake to go along with it.

"Damn it!" I didn't realize I'd be putting up with all this.

_**Just punch him, that'll make you feel better**_

Great now _he_ was comforting me.

_I don't need or want comfort from you. Disappear._

"Well Ichigo? What do you have to say about all of this?" Renji picked me up by the collar of my robe pulling me to eye level.

"Do you think I want to do this? I don't have a fucking choice in the matter! I'm doing nothing to benefit myself! I have nothing to gain! I'm losing my family, friends, and Rukia's friendship. You have no idea the torture of knowing that is." I left it at that taring myself out of Renji's grasp. His awe struck expression said it all; he wasn't sorry for punching me, but probably wouldn't feel the need to punch me anymore.

A grin grew on my face. Now if you want to know why at this time of all times a smile would be etched into my lips I'll tell you. Everything was so unnerving that I was probably going crazy.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" His harsh tone was back and surprisingly welcome.

"You're taking this so much better than I'd have." I paused my gaze still blocked by my bangs. My sanity was slowly slipping away. "If we were in the opposite position I wouldn't have the initiative to stop. I'd release all the furry I had in me on you. Not stopping until you were gasping your last breaths. Flat out, I'd kill you" I glanced with murderous intent into Renji's eyes. "She changed my life for the better! And how do I repay her? By changing hers for the worst! So, I don't need anymore guilt trips I already have one hell of a one going on." I tried to cool off a bit while trying to breathe regularly again.

"Kurosaki…" Uyruu dared speak.

"Hm." Was all I could do without exploding on someone again.

"What exactly do you mean by this isn't benefiting you at all? If not who? I don't think you agreed because your dad wants grandkids." Uyruu was always sharp so why didn't I expect him to read into this so far?

"Soul Society who else?" I thought it was completely obvious.

"How exactly is this benefiting them?" Damn it stop asking questions!

"How many different ways can I tell you that I can't say anything…not at least until after…" I was pretty sure that it was possible for me to say marriage again…it sounded too final.

"Of all people, I thought you'd be a person who could and would fight this to the very end." Renji's clear disapproval struck me deep. He had no idea how badly I wanted to fight this…at least for her sake.

I looked away afraid my face would give way to the disappointment and disapproval tracing through my body.

* * *

Tatsuki and Orihime both had an interesting reaction to my news. I had told them all I could without giving away confidential information. At first Tatsuki was furious at Ichigo, her argument was that he had more to gain than me...I guess I shouldn't have worded it like he was being bribed by some amazing award, but I quickly talked her out of thinking that explaining that neither of us wanted anything to do with it.

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine," I said that despite my proving earlier to Ichigo that it was his fault. But in actuality I really did believe it was my fault. "My family encouraged this, if they had disagreed none of this would be happening." I looked down at my feet, it was hard to explain this, especially if I had of yet to explained it to myself. Plus, that wasn't the real reason that I blamed myself; it was because I befriended him. How stupid of me to do that; his life had been so screwed up since then. He'd been better off without me. It all lead to something so unforgivable.

"It's none of your fault. Don't blame yourself! Right Orihime?" Tatsuki was trying to comfort me while Orihime kept her distance. She seemed off and depressed. Sure, she tried to hide it, but some emotion was being stored up on the inside. But what was it? Anger? Sadness?

"Hm, yes. Rukia! It's not-" Her voice faded off as she starred into the distance. "I'm sorry Rukia…I can't say that. I will not lie." She paused then starred me down with a frightening expression. "I can't think of any reason to believe it's not your fault!" Did I dare say the emotion radiating from her was jealousy?

"Orihime!" Tatsuki was appalled by her friend's outburst.

"No, Tatsuki! It is all her fault." She pointed her index finger at me, it slightly shaking. "She did everything! She ended Kurosaki's life! He was a normal person until she met him." She then addressed the conversation to me rather than her friend. "You ruined his whole existence. Damaged it beyond repair and now there's no possible way to mend that adulteration!" Her words stabbed me enflcting twice the pain any zanpactou could. She stumbled forward furiously pushing me to the ground, a large scrape forming along the lower half of my arm. There was minimal blood, but I secretly wished for more. It was the least I could endure after corrupting Ichigo's life so drastically.

"Orihime!" This time Tatsuki was furious, she pulled Orihime back in case she wanted to go for a second round.

_If it was her instead of me in this situation I just might not have had the initiative to stop myself from killing her._

* * *

The group of shinigami that had decided upon this marriage all sipped tea while making small talk with the ones next to them. Well… Isshin and Urahara were anyway. They were talking up quite a storm actually.

"Grandkids! I'm going to be a grandpa!" Isshin was so thrilled that he finally married his son off, especially to Rukia; his lovely third daughter.

"Are you sure this will work out? I mean you can't force a lion and a lamb to fall in love." Urahara had to use a clever phrase. He felt like it was in his job description.

"Did you steal that from somewhere?" Isshin asked suspicion lining his face; he could have sworn he had heard something along those lines before.

"Nope." He gave a sly smile which ultimately meant he did take credit for someone else's work.

"And I'm sure they'll be perfectly happy." All the goofiness left his voice, leaving a sincere tone one rarely used by this shinigami, "They've been through thick and thin. It really does seem that they argue all the time. Which I won't say they don't, because they do, but they have an eerie connection. One I can't even comprehend. They'll be by each others sides protecting themselves from what ever is thrown at them. That's why I have courage right now to say yes to this marriage. I wouldn't if I knew they didn't have the ability to fall for one another." During his speech all the members of the table seemed to have toned in listening intently. Some were even touched by his sincerity. Others like Byakuya Kuchiki were disgusted beyond belief. He didn't want to admit that he too saw the same thing Isshin Kurosaki did.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I just watched Bleach: Diamond Dust Rebellion for the first time and OMG! It was amazing! Like it was all I could ask for and more! (Well there could be some more ichirukiness but I wont be pushy)-Your NekoWriter**

* * *

**Question: **

**In the manga (For those of you who are following) Am I the only one who is extremely eager for Isshin, Yoruichi, and Urahara to join in? I have been waiting forever for them to start in the battle but so far they've done nothing! **

* * *

**For all of you that are going to be complaining about OOC-ness. I'd like to tell you that everything is actually in character for these reasons:**

**1. When Renji punches Ichigo…he's Rukia's life long friend, she would stick up for her and beat down anyone that would cause anything bad to befall her. (Even though for us the marriage is a very good thing!)**

**2. Why Ichigo takes the punches from Renji then sits helplessly on the ground…just like when his mother died and when Rukia was taken back to soul society, he felt guilty beyond reason and I'm sure if someone wanted to beat him up for either he'd have taken it savoring the pain from each blow.**

**3. Rukia being so quiet….well, common sense you'd feel uncomfortable right? Plus, in the presence of her brother and the elders nonetheless**

4. **Orihime...well i hate her so yeah she's a little OOC but it could turn out that way I guess I mean she loves Kurosaki, and no girl takes rejection well.**

**If you want an explanation for anything else feel free to ask!**


	4. The Way I Will Fall For you

**How You And I Came To Be**

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Way I Will Fall For You**

_"Life can either be accepted or changed. If it's not accepted it must be changed. If it cannot be changed, then it must be accepted." -Unknown_

* * *

We all managed…somehow, to merge back into Urahara's shop. No one had left, but we did manage to gain another person.

"Toushirou What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned, still not in the best mood so a mumbled the question. To be truthful the only reason I asked was because he seemed to be standing just a little too close to Karin for my own comfort.

"To train you." He stated simply not elaborating looking peeved that I hadn't addressed him formally. Of course I knew why he was here; he was going to teach me the inner most workings of being a captain. Clearly he was let in on the secret, but I'm sure most captains had aleady guessed.

"Perfect. Just what I needed. A shrimp tutoring me how to fight." I used that as a cover; everyone would believe that he was here to teach me stuff like kidou and crap.

_**There's your sarcasm again king. You're forming quite an addiction to it lately aren't you?**_

_What am I not allowed to use sarcasm anymore? Since when were you the boss anyways?_

"Shrimp?" He sucked in a breath and held it while turning away in frustration and anger. Whether he liked it or not he was still a kid with a short temper.

"I'll be right back." I quickly stated rushing to the bathroom, there had got to have been away to hide this damn bruise. Rukia, thank god, wasn't back yet. Well, that's what I assumed since she wasn't with everyone else. I figured she was taking a long walk trying to clear her head. Anyway, I didn't want to worry her or cause any blame to be inflicted on Renji.

_This damn house is like a damn maze._ I sighed to myself trying to think how it was physically possible for such a seemingly small looking shack to have so many long hallways.

_No matter how many times I'm dragged into this place I still can't figure it out._

_**You should ask Urahara to make you a map.**_

I actually filed that suggestion in the back of my mind, it wasn't a half bad idea.

The door, I hoped, I was looking for was in front of me, I hoped…again. No one could ever be sure what door their opening and to where it leads in this place.

_**Well, it looks legit considering it has the word 'bathroom' scrolled across it, unless that's supposed to be misleading.**_

I sighed to myself, what else did I have to lose? My hand twisted the door knob as I closed my eyes, not bothering to knock seeing as basically everyone was in the main room up front. Damn it, I wished I knocked or had my eyes open for that matter.

My eyelids remained closed as quietly walked into the bathroom, the hurtful words Renji screamed at me ran through my head all the while,

"_We live for centauries! Hundreds of them! That's a really long time to be unhappy don't ya think?" _

That line in general killed me, the fact that I was the soul thing to create many upon many years of unhappiness for her was heart quenching. My fury getting out of control I slammed the door shut so hard I felt the room shake along with a slight clinging sound but I made no notice to it.

"Ichigo!" A soft feminine voice echoed through my ears. Oh god, it wasn't Rukia right? Please tell me I did not just walk in on her. I had no such luck with disproving that, there in front of me stood Rukia.

_**At least she wasn't taking a shit.**_

_Yeah, but what is she doing in here?_

_**I don't know maybe...wait, I smell blood.**_

That alarmed my senses rising them all to their peek. My body reacted on it's own moving to Rukia's side grabbing her arm, gently, in my hands forcing it still rejecting her efforts to pull it away.

"It's just a little scratch. Ichigo! Let go!" She started to hit me with her fist as I ignored her attempts to get out of my grip.

"That's not little, what'd you do take a sander to it?" I noted the ground in rocks embedded in her skin. Damn she must have skid, hard.

"No, I fell." She looked at her feet, she was lying through her teeth.

"Stop lying to me Rukia." I kept turned away from her for two reasons, one being I was pretty sure I couldn't handle looking at her and another the huge black and blue was probably still creeping up the side of my cheek bone. Even though I hadn't looked at it in a mirror or anything yet I knew it wasn't a pretty sight.

"What? How can you accuse me of-"

"Because every time you lie you look at the floor. You've done that since I met you. Now I know that you aren't clumsy! What the hell happened?" Why was I getting so worked up over nothing? Maybe I figured it was something…Alright, I guess I was just really over protective of her. I couldn't lie to myself I knew that much.

"I do not." Once again she glanced at the floor; did she realize she did this or was in an unconscious movement?

"You just did it! Again!" My frustration was growing and I guess with that preoccupying my mind I turned my head fully; my bruise in clear sight.

"Shit." I turned my head again hoping she didn't see; and now that I think of it hear the swear I hissed.

"Ichigo! Where the hell did you get that?" Oh so she could ask questions and expect an answer?

"A hollow." I lied, at least it was more believable than her lie.

"Liar. No hollow was even near you!" She was yelling at me now? I stood my ground staring her down. Her hands found their usual spot on her hips staring up at me with the same intense look I gave her. We were evenly matched.

_Being evenly matched doesn't sound like such a bad thing._

_**Dumb ass! Of course that's a bad thing! She's 4'8" ! We're 5'8"! You're letting a shrimp intimidate you. (Real heights…I did the math!) **_

_How the hell do you know her height? _I was too curious to know how he knew her never mind my exact height.

_**I can estimate right?**_

"Ichigo!?" She snapped her fingers in front of my face, I guess I zoned out.

"You're acting like you were keeping a radar pinned on me." I shrugged turning half away again hiding the bruise.

"So sorry for being worried about you!" Did she just admit that she was actually worried about me? Wait, she did have a radar pinned on me!

"Rukia! I can handle myself…you don't have to be worried." Well, it stated off as a shout, but then it slowly progressed into my normal talking voice.

"Yeah, well…oh no you don't, I want to know what happened!" Damn she was persistent and had the memory of an elephant.

"You'd get mad." I said honestly. It seemed she was the only person now a days I could tell absolutely everything to.

"Try me." Did she realize that that didn't help her case?

"Well, Renji sort of…" She cut me off before I could say anything.

"Renji!? Why the hell would he do that to you?" She stalked pass me before I even reacted.

"Where the hell are you going?" I said grabbing her arm; her good arm.

"To talk to Renji where else?" She questioned, but stopped her stride.

"I said you'd get mad. It wasn't his fault, I mean yeah he punched me-"

"punched you!?" I wasn't making things much better was I?

"Rukia! Listen, I deserved it." Please no more prying.

"For what?!? I mean yeah I'm his life long friend, but that's taking it to an extreme. It's not your fault-" I let go of her arm which fell to her side; my head following in tow.

"Ichigo! You know this isn't your fault right?" She barked at me. I stayed quiet.

"Rukia…it is my-"

"No it's not! It's completely mine! You didn't really believe me back then when I said it was your fault? I was kidding." Now she sounded heart broken.

"Rukia! How can you say that?" I gasped, the life returning to my eyes. "How could you blame yourself for anything?" I pinned her against the bathroom wall. "I can't even figure out one reason that could lead you to believing that it was you fault!" I truly pondered it. There was virtually no reason.

"Enough Ichigo, let's go back." She squirmed out of my grasp, leaving me leaning against the wall; my head and balled up hands touching. I turned after a few seconds; I still wanted to know where she got that wound; especially now that she can't pin it on a hollow seeing as how she herself said there hadn't been any.

"Ichigo…"

"Yeah…"

"Where's the door handle?" Both of us were stunned by the revelation that there was no possible way out of the room; not even a window.

"How isn't there a-" The clinking sound came back to memory.

"Oh shit, when I slammed the door, it must have broke. Who the hell has metal doors for a bathroom anyway?" Sure enough a broken metal handle was lying on the floor. Why did Urahara's 'uniqueness' have to be so unique?

"It doubles as a shop you know." She was frustrated I could see it. Her pacing though made me want to hold her still.

"Who'd be this far into the shop; a shinigami shop!?" Okay, frustration was contagious. I mean what the hell did we do now? Wait until someone had to go to the bathroom?

"You never know. Plus, I don't think he intended that someone as strong as you would actually slam the door like that." She turned sharply her arm flung against the door, irritating her scrape. All my attention reverted instantly to that as blood slowly dripped to the floor.

"Rukia, let me bandage that for you." I didn't take no for an answer as I was dragging her back to the sink. Her constant protests were well, constant, but I could take a few more well placed punches today.

"I can do it myself you know." She pouted not bothering to fight back anymore. I placed the upper part of her arm under my arm pit in order to keep it from moving around too much and also I had to pour the cleaning alcohol on it and that probably would't be too fun since it's a pretty big area of torn flesh.

"Yeah, I know, but I'd probably do a better job. You were about to wrap it when I came in right?" She nodded stubbornly. "Well, if you did that odds are it'd have gotten infected. You still have dirt and rocks in it." Hey, I knew what I was talking about; I was raised by a doctor after all...I think.

"yeah well…" She turned away, damn was she stubborn at admitting that she needed help with something. Then again I guess she'd always been like that. Always.

Clearly since I wasn't getting an answer from her about her wound I figured I might as well ponder a few answers of my own.

_Well I doubt she tripped_

_**And getting mauled by a hollow is out**_

_She was with Tatsuki and Orihime the whole time, so she didn't go off anywhere dangerous._

I stopped in my tracks, I just figured out what happened…unconsciously knowing that there was a slight possibility this could happen.

_**Not likely a dog attack…**_

_**A rash couldn't do that type of damage…**_

_**I don't suppose there's acid around here is there?**_

_**King? Yo? Are you even going to try and help me?**_

_I think I figured it out already. Why are you so nosy today anyway?_

_**I guess I'm bored. But don't leave me in suspense.**_

_You're a strange hollow. You know that?_

_**That's because I'm better then all the rest of them. Now what did you come up with?**_

_Well, I think it was Orihime. She probably got jealous…according to Tatsuki she's liked me for a while, but I thought she got over that and I never thought she could get physical._

_**So, it was a cat fight!**_

_Something like that…I assume._

_**Why don't you ask Rukia dib shit?**_

Well, his somewhat nice side lasted for a good length of time, I guess I couldn't expect miracles.

"Rukia…" Wait, am I taking his advice again? This is so screwed up. "Did…Orihime do that to you?" I spoke calmly still gripping her bad arm to force all thoughts of escaping me out of her head.

"Yeah…but I deserv-"

"NO! Don't you dare finish that word! Your so stubborn! All you know is the feeling of self loathing and guilt isn't it? Everything that happens to me isn't your fault especially this time since your involved. Can you give me at least the attempt showing me that you don't really think you deserved this." I yanked on her arm, very gently, enough to prove my point.

"Ichigo…but"

"Rukia so help me!" I dared her to continue.

"Ichigo! How do you not hate me yet?" Well, it wasn't the question I was expecting. "I've caused you trouble after trouble after trouble. Now this. Are you even furious at me to the slightest degree." She was serious, I just couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, Rukia I am furious," I took out the medical tape, that was luckily in the cabinet, and started to wrap it expertly around her arm ripping away the extra with my teeth. When I was done I restarted my sentence, "I'm furious at you're belief that I was furious at you." My grip on her arm lessened allowing her to regain control over her it.

"I still don't know how that's possible." Her nose shot up like a kids after being proven wrong for the first time. I actually enjoyed that; I finally broke through one of the many layers of Rukia.

* * *

"I think we have been stood up." Urahara stated with mock disappointment.

"As long as there together…planning my future grandchild!" Isshin had completely rotated back into the sap of a father that was scarcely present in the past few hours.

"Well gentlemen, I suppose that means you all can leave, it's almost eleven anyway. If they weren't back by now I doubt we'll see them anytime soon." He escorted the partially concerned Kuchiki's along with Toushirou out the door. The said captain was to be staying at Kurosaki's house for the night since Urahara had told him that tonight wouldn't have been a good night. Toushirou left it at that not wanting to know what he was implying while Urahara was glad he didn't pry because he was sure he didn't want to know.

* * *

Stupid pervert, he made me stay at Kurosaki's because Karin was there. How the hell did he even know I had a small…miniscule…little…tiny crush on her? You know what I don't want to know.

"You're in Ichigo's room Toushirou. Karin and I are right down the hall if you need something." Yuzu stated as happily as ever.

"Thanks." With that she skipped out of the room.

I couldn't help but compare the two Kurosaki twins. They were like day and night. Yuzu was a bright ray of sunshine while Karin was more like the dark wind enticing as it is.

_I like the night better anyway, it's colder. _I yawned passing out on Kurosaki's bed not even bothering to change or anything. Today had been stressful; it was the battle to end all battles…at least with Aizen. Aizen was dead, now life could go on like normal. Sleep was creeping through my body; it was a pleasant feeling that I welcomed when it consumed me whole.

_Karin…_

* * *

We basically did nothing but talk about school, comic books, and places for hours. Not a single topic touching on shinigami or my new promotion in general.

"How about ice cream? I've tried chocolate and vanilla. How many flavors are there?" Rukia asked very amused. I guessed that the awkwardness had faded between us, which I was extremely glad about. It was back to normal…wasn't it?

"Well, there's mint, sherbet…fruity flavors in other words, rocky road chocolate, strawberry," her eyes went wide," cookies n' cream, cookie dough…I lost you at strawberry didn't I? Why am I not surprised?" I laughed stretching out taking about the whole enclosed area to flex my limbs completely.

"Well, I've never tried it! Ichigo next time we go to the store can we get some?" Her plea sounded oddly like a little kids demanding chocolate, which I guess wasn't far off.

"Yeah, sure. That is if Urahara ever decides to use the bathroom!" We tried practically everything! Who'd have known that his house was made completely from the stone that created the seiratei walls.

"Well, he's bound to eventually. He doesn't have a bladder of steel." We both laughed; I wasn't completely happy…who could be? But it was petty damn close considering the news I had gotten today.

"Rukia…" Ready to wreck my good mood?, "We do need to talk about what's happening…I mean what's going to happen." I hoped this would be as good of time as any to talk.

"I know we do, but maybe we could let it be till tomorrow?" She yawned practically slamming into the floor; Was she really that tired? What time was it anyway? Hell I had no idea.

I decided to take a look around the room to see what I could scrimmage up so Rukia wasn't laying on a hard cold bathroom ground. There was cabinet at the far end which I guessed was used for towels or something but to my surprise held pillows, a comforter, and a fold up mattress that was about the size of a full.

_What the hell do you do in the bathroom Urahara?_

_**I'm not sure I want to know.**_

Well it was better for us this way anyway. At least we, I meant she didn't have to sleep on the floor. I was going to probably stay up all night anyway. How could I sleep in a bathroom?

After completely setting up the mattress which just barely fit in the space that Rukia wasn't passed out in, I walked over to her thinking about what to do next.

_Do I pick her up?_

_**It's not like you haven't in the past.**_

_Yeah, but this is different. I mean her life isn't in danger or anything._

_**So?**_

_It seems inappropriate._

_**She's going to be your fucking wife in a month. King, grow some backbone. You're pathetic.**_

I hissed inwardly at my inner hollow, I didn't need to be reminded that this was pathetic. With all the confidence I had, yes I needed that much of a boost, I placed her on the mattress tucking her in. Her body in my hands felt unbelievable. I couldn't imagine why her body felt so different; so enticing to my touch. Maybe it was all in my mood. Any other times were times of panic and distraught. This time I was actually kind of…dare I say happy.

_**Aw, king has a crush!**_

My hollow mocked me for the hundredth time today.

_NO I don't! _I barked at him inwardly, not daring to make a single sound in fear of accidentally waking Rukia up.

In the most serious voice I have ever heard him talk in he spoke, _**"Well, then you better get one pretty damn fast." **_I knew his words were true…Wait what the hell? He was being so damned nice? Why? Something was off, no way he would ever help or guide me when I'm doing something stupid.

_**Before you ask, I'm part of you dumb ass. I feel the emotions you feel…for the most part. When you get depressed it annoys the shit out of me. So, if I help you, after all you need so much help it's pathetic, the annoyance is lifted. Get it?**_

_Thanks? _

I couldn't really agree if that was right or not, but I couldn't care less at this point.

_That bed looks really nice though. I did a damn good job._

_**Why don't you go sleep in it instead of sitting here boasting about it?**_

_But Rukia's sleeping in it._

_**You're so damn naïve. You make me sick; why couldn't I get stuck with one of those hormonal teenagers? **_

I ignored him for the rest of the night, his ignorance for me made me ignorant of him. Eventually though, I did end of taking his advice and laid down on the bed on top of the comforter.

"Alright," I whispered to myself, "I'll just relax for a while. Might as well, odds of someone coming to use the bathroom at this time of night would be rare." My relaxing took me deeper into sleep, before I knew it I was under the covers almost completely gone.

* * *

"Hold on a minute Yoruichi, I'll be right back." Urahara sang as he exited the room in his boxers…that's it.

"Damn it bathroom!" He ran down the hallway mad fast, it probably could have been taken as mistake for shunpo. Then again he had to go really bad so he might have cheated a little.

"Finally…Why did I put this room so far from all the others?" He amused himself with his question but quickly resumed opening the bathroom door. He hadn't expected to find the two engaged shinigami to be laying on a mattress in his bathroom that's for sure.

"Hey that's mine and Yoruichi's." He wined to himself before eyeing the broken door handle on the ground.

"Oh." a mischievous smile arose to his face. "On second though I'll let them sleep." With that he, tightly, closed the door. After all this was his way of helping out the IchiRuki cause.

"Oh crap bathroom!" He darted for the other bathroom which was even farther away. "The things I do for you people." He sighed but at the same time slammed the second door to the second bathroom shut. This door being perfectly normal in every aspect.

**A/N: Okay, yeah I admit there was some OOC with the inner hollow, but I realyyy enjoyed writing for him, so I got kind of carried away lol. Yeah, if you didn't figure it out by now the people who have read "Why Does One Thing Always Lead To Another?" Yep! i'm the author of that one too and yeah, i do like them get stuck in secluded situations...it's just sooo much fun! I'm sure there will be a few more in this story a the vey least! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! LOADS OF REVIEWS MAKE FOR A HAPPY WRITER! **

***Okay I want and need some feedback from you guys what should happen next?!?!?!? Like I have a very vague idea, but I need help nurturing it!- Your NekoWriter**

***Oh also, did you guys seriosly dislike the OOC-ness of some parts? Because if you absolutely hate them I will go back to 100 percent IC. (I don't know how I can change the story like that especially after this chap., but I would give it my best shot!**


	5. Your Poison Runs Deeper Than Any Sword

****

How You And I Came To Be

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Your Poison Runs Deeper than any sword**

"_You can't fight fate. Whatever happens, happens." -Unknown_

* * *

Marriage was the farthest thing from my mind…I couldn't care less really. All that was known to me was the happy and comfortable feelings that were gracing me with their presence. Where the hell was I? No clue. It was dark, but I did feel the cushiony texture of whatever I was laying on form to me perfectly.

_Wait, how is it almost completely wrapping around me?_

_**What the hell are you doing up so early? Go back to bed!**_

_Remind me where we fell asleep._

_**Uh, on a bed.**_

_No, not that. Did I dream that I was stuck in a bathroom with Rukia yesterday and that I found a mattress in Urahara's bathroom?_

_**Dumb ass…we would have had the same dream. So, don't ask me. **_

_You're cranky in the morning._

_**Well, you woke me up at god knows what time.**_

_Don't have to yell. Go back to bed then. I don't give a shit._

I think he took my suggestion because I didn't hear him for a while after that. My mind flashed back to my question at hand. How is a mattress this comfortable?

_Damn why is it so damn dark?_

The dark felt abnormally comforting. It was like nothing existed, except this touch I was so fond of. Did I want to know what was causing me such comfort? Would I have believed that I was scared that I knew exactly what was next to me? Practically burrowing into my body? Filling in every crack I had so flawlessly?

My hands were already outstretched, practically cradling something. It was a body. Not only that, but a small one. I gulped. I had slept with Rukia for the first time; accidentally at that.

"Rukia?" I whispered trying to retract my arms, but found it useless when all she did was wrap her arms around me like I was her teddy bear and rested her head on my chest. I was surprised my blushing face didn't light up the room.

She was totally unconscious. I was definitely not, at least anymore. She may have been oblivious to our predicament at the moment, but I can tell ya I sure as hell was not.

_What am I supposed to do now? What if she wakes up? What if she's mad? What if someone walks in?…What if I do absolutely nothing? Hey you in there why aren't you helping me out like normal?_

That was a few of the many questions haunting me. Maybe it was hard to admit to myself, but it really wasn't so bad being here like this…with her. Like it was on cue her legs wrapped around my torso, surprisingly she started to mumble.

"…Ichigo…"

My heart abruptly stopped. Did I hear her right? Was that my name?

"Dumb ass…" She was still mumbling, I sighed a little at her last comment though. It was typical she was dreaming about me being idiotic. Not that I wanted her to dream about me at all. "…I don't think so…"

Rukia started to squirm in her sleep restlessly moving, her finger nails starting to dig into me. All I could do was slowly peel those out of my skin. I didn't want to wake her up or anything. I'm sure she wanted the sleep, after all she deserved it.

"…Wait!…" She was mumbling again. "No, don't You'll get-" She cut off, but I've definitely heard those words before. Her mumbling stopped right before she said the word killed.

The restlessness was growing, which was actually scaring me.

_Should I wake her up?_

She was even tearing! I could feel the liquid dripping onto me. What type of dream was she having anyway?

"Ichigo!" She shouted before quickly pushing herself up. From that point I couldn't see any reaction or emotion, only the feel of her disoriented self stumbling around. Her hand slipped once, making her do a head dive into my chest.

"Ow! Rukia." I yelled just giving away my sleeping façade.

"Ichigo? Where are you? It's dark too see." Clearly she wasn't the best morning thinker ever.

"Under you, I think." It came out awkwardly, but then again that was a really weird sentence to say too.

"Why…?" It sounded more like she was in denial.

"To tell you the truth, I have no clue."

"Oh wow I'm still on you aren't I?" it was like she had a sudden epiphany. She jumped off me as fast as possible, making a flopping noise opposite of me. It was pitch black still, so neither of us could see well. I could only see a slight outline of what was going on since my eyes had time to adjust.

"You have a nice sleep?"

_That was such a stupid question! Why did I even ask that?_

"Hm, yeah… and you?"

"It was alright." Both of us were avoiding the crucial question, 'Did we enjoy sleeping 'with' each other?'

We sat in silence…for, damn it! Way too long!

"Alright this is stupid! Why are we acting like this? We're no different than how we were before!" That's what I thought, or chose to believe. "The next few centuries can't go one like this." I stood straight up, really fast, slamming my head into something really hard. It felt ready to explode, thank god the pain faded as I passed out.

* * *

"_Ichigo…" Everything seemed perfect; very vivid actually. Ichigo walked towards me with his famous grin plastered across his face. His stride only stopped when he tripped over a few misplaced kids toys, he in result tripping over everything landing flat on his face. "Dumb ass." I said teasingly. _

_He finally did reach me though and my heart was filled with absolute joy. It didn't seem like anything could ruin the moment. The passion filling his eyes was enough to subdue me; my mouth leaning toward his. I wanted nothing more; needed more. We were so close that I could smell his breath radiating off him. He pulled away as a sound disrupted our moment._

"_You two slow it down." Two innocent looking seven year olds stood gazing at us with love filled eyes; a boy with orange hair and a girl with black, miming both mine and Ichigo's. _

"_But we're practicing Dad!" The orange haired one moaned pouting his lower lip._

"_What'd I say?" Ichigo challenged him to lie, clearly winning the challenge._

"_Don't use shunpo in the house." The black haired one spoke this time; she stuck her tongue out at her I assumed brother. Wait this meant these were my kids right? Of course, one of them looks identical to me not to mention the one with orange hair has my eye color._

_I eyed Ichigo with an incredulous look basically giving him a 'what type of children do we have' look._

"_Yeah, I know I try telling them over and over to stop using their shinigami capabilities while in human form, but they just don't listen. They must get it from you." He smiled at me, this one a new smile I rarely see. It oddly made my insides melt a little._

"_I don't think so!" I gave him a glare; he knew as well as I do that I listened better than he did…by a long shot._

_A sudden beeping noise wrecked the scene; everything seemingly darker than before._

"_I'll be right back." His face went from happy to poker straight. The setting of my happy living room transformed into a battle ground littered with bodies; shinigami bodies._

"_Wait! No! You'll get-" Before I could finish the sentence a sharp object stabbed him. I couldn't comprehend what it was or how it got there. All I registered was Ichigo's bloody body laying inanimately on the cold earth. I dropped to my knees in agony._

"_Ichigo!" I screamed, but was torn away from the horrid scene being pulled back to reality, I hoped_

Everything was so dark, I almost didn't comprehend where I was. My palms tried to hold me up on the surface I was being held, but I couldn't seem to balance therefore nose diving into something hard, but soft at the same time.

"Ow! Rukia!" It was Ichigo's voice. He wasn't dead, which was a great relief, I almost got to sighing before realizing exactly where I was.

"Ichigo? Where are you? It's too dark to see. " I was almost too afraid to ask.

"under you. I think." I could feel his chest vibrate as he spoke.

"Why?" I questioned remaining absolutely still secretly savoring the beating coming from his chest.

"To tell you the truth, I have no clue." He added, sounding very modest, then again he was never one of those guys who took advantage of woman while they slept so I took his word for that. In fact even if he was I would have taken his word for it; I trust him more than I probably trust myself.

"Oh wow I'm still on you aren't I?" I jumped backwards nonetheless landing with a large flop. I still couldn't see anything so I was relying on my sense of touch.

"You have a nice sleep?" He asked nervously. I responded the same.

"Hm. Yeah…And you?"

_That was such a stupid response!_

"It was alright." Both of us were avoiding the crucial question, 'Did we enjoy sleeping 'with' each other?'

We sat in a strange silence that made me very uncomfortable.

"Alright this is stupid! Why are we acting like this? We're no different than how we were before!" He did one of his outbursts, and clearly he wasn't aware of the dream I just had because I have never in my life had another dream rivaling the one I just had. "The next few centuries can't go one like this." He shot up, but then came crumbling back down really fast.

"Ichigo?" I repeated a few times before I felt around the walls for the light switch.

"oh shit Ichigo!" he was out cold on the bed crumpled into an odd position.

Now what? I silently questioned while going over attempting to pull him into a decently comfortable position. As if on cue Urahara burst through the door mumbling something about needing the bathroom.

"Urahara!" I don't know if I was more irritated or overjoyed. "Why didn't you come looking for us last night?" I growled at him.

"Well, we thought you guys went to do some baby making somewhere, so we didn't bother. Besides when I found you last night you two looked adorable; I couldn't wake both of you up." he grinned while finally noticing Ichigo was knocked out…about time too!

"he's not sleeping is he? Well, this is bothersome…I'll go get some assistance." he almost closed the door again before I gave him an incredulous look.

* * *

Damn my head hurt; it felt like I really cracked it open. My hand went to feel the back of my it.

_Well it's all still in one piece._

_**Barely…**_

_I thought you were immune to pain?_

_**To pain yes, to migraines, no.**_

"Okay, I'm not fond of the crowd." Rukia, Urahara, Dad, Renji and Yuzu were surrounding me.

"Well, I needed a lot of help moving you, unless you preferred the bathroom floor." Urahara got up signaling for Isshin to follow him. I'm sure they were going to go be perverted somewhere.

"Ichigo! What happened to your face!?" Yuzu gasped pointing to the bruise on my cheek.

_Damn, I guess it didn't go away._

_**King, that thing is going to be there for a while.**_

I refused to believe that; denial kicking in.

"Oh must have hit my face when I fell." That earned me a concerned chuckle.

"Well, I wish you'd be more careful." With hearing that I'm glad I hadn't exactly completely filled her in on what being a shinigami insisted of.

"Where's Karin?" I wondered out loud.

"Oh she's playing soccer with Toushie!" Yuzu happily stated starting to skip out of the room. "I'm going to go find dad."

"Him!?!?!?" I was referring to the minature capain.

_I…Will…Kill…Him!_ I decided on doing that later though considering my current problem. There was then three. Renji, Rukia, and I.

_I'm kind of scared to see how this turns out._

_**Are you kidding me? I can't wait!**_

_That's easy for you to say!_

Renji and Rukia both seemed to be having a staring contest to the death…right above me.

"What is that?" Rukia pointed to the bruise on my face. I gulped. I didn't want to be anywhere close to either of them when this conversation happened. Hell, I didn't even want this conversation to happen!

"Wait, hold on a second Rukia-"

"I'll tell you exactly what that is! It's a mother fucking son of a-"

"hey hold on a sec-"

"Not him, the thing on his face. You know the Purple thing! How could you do that?" She stood up daggers coming out of her eyes

"Rukia calm-" What was it ignore Ichigo day?

"He's just using you for his own needs! I don't know what he's getting out of this deal, but no way is he dragging you down with him." Now he too was standing towering over Rukia. Clearly he forgot that little speech, concerning me losing everything, I gave to him.

I gave up with intervening so I sat quietly.

"See it's true, he's not trying to prove me wrong!" He shouted pointing at me. What the hell? The one time I don't talk it makes me look like the bad guy.

"What the hell Renji?" Once again though I was ignored.

"Are you kidding me Renji? He's not to blame at all! It's my-"

"Rukia! We just talked about this!" I swear I'll go insane if she keeps this self guilt thing up.

"It's equally both our faults…" Well, we'll have to work on it but that was improvement in itself. "So please understand…and don't you dare give him anymore bruises like that one!" Rukia was back to her old self…I hoped.

"Rukia?" Renji whined not realizing that the whole conversation could be turned on him.

"You can't pretend to be my older protective brother anymore, I already have one that wants to tare Ichigo's head off! Besides last time I checked You and Ichigo were friends!" She said this in a relatively defensive tone. Crossing her arms and looking away.

"Psh." Both Renji and I muttered turning away from each other. Man rule #32 A man doesn't admit their friends with another man. They show it through a barrage of fights.

"Rukia…I just hope you know what you're getting into." he sighed putting a hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"yeah, me too." She agreed

_Yeah, me too._

"hello Inoue. You came to speak with Kurosaki am I correct?" This one sentence happened to float into our room. I gulped along with Rukia. The same exact thing that we just resolved is going to start all over again.

I sat up grabbing Rukia by the arm.

"What are you doing?" Rukia stated trying with all her might to struggle out of it.

"Doing the same thing to you as you did to me." I gave her a sly smile.

"Wait, Ichigo! This isn't fair!" She whined as we headed towards the front room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I'm tired, kind of rushed at the end I'm really sorry about that, but I need to get up early tomorrow so I need some sleep. Oh yeah the little kids are modeled after Ichi and Masaki from "The New Generation Of Kurosaki" my other story only that in the story their way older…hmm, I'm taking lots of pieces out of other stories, to me it feels like their combining. I'll try not to do that anymore. Anyways, night! -Your NekoWriter**


	6. You And I Are Instinctually Correct

**How You And I Came To Be**

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: You And I Are Instinctually correct**

"_What do we live for if it is not to make life less difficult for each other?" -Unknown_

"Ichigo!" A shrill; happy tone rang through my ears; without a doubt it was Orihime's. In response I gave her a 'we need to talk' look. I led her to a room; Rukia tailing close behind me. All three of us sat at a round table. Orihime starred at her feet while Rukia starred at the door….like someone was going to save her. I had bad news for her…the only one lately doing any saving was me and I was definitely going to have her sit through this conversation whether she liked it or not.

"I'm…I'm sorry Rukia. I sincerely apologize." She bowed towards Rukia's direction, the said person totally caught off guard.

"Oh, Orihime it's okay… it's understandable…you were upset." Rukia said very awkwardly, kind of chuckling at the end.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Orihime. Do you see this?" I held up Rukia's arm slowly unwrapping the bandages bit by bit revealing the swollen red scrape down her arm. It looked actually worse than yesterday.

"Ichigo!" She bickered at me, not in pain, but annoyance. If I had to guess she was wondering why I had to go to such lengths to make Orihime feel bad. I didn't like making her miserable, but I could only take so much.

"What? Do you remember how long it took me to inspect, clean, and bandage that? Not to mention pick out all the rocks jammed in it." I got pissed off by just thinking about it.

"It really wasn't that bad Orihime." Rukia pleaded with her then turned to give me a nasty look. "You're gonna make her-" Too late she was already crying face down on the table. Both Rukia and I starred in shock, neither of us actually thought she'd break down.

"Orihime!" Oh crap I just made her tear. I mean she wasn't on the top of my favorite people list right now, but to make her cry? Of course I got quite a slap from Rukia, which yeah I deserved.

_**King, you're going soft! Your guilt's getting to you.**_

_Do you want me to start a fight?_

…_**maybe…**_

_You're a bad influence you know that?_

_**And I'm damn proud of it!**_

"I was just thinking of what would be best for you Kurosaki!" She sobbed blowing her nose with a tissue conveniently already on the table.

"What's best for me?" Was she deciding what was good for me? If there was one thing I hated it was being treated like a snot nosed brat.

"Well, Orihime, I understand-" Rukia began, but I ended up finishing.

"Like hell we understand! Doing 'that' to Rukia is definitely not what's best for me!" I barked at her, summoning another round of crying.

"Dumb ass. You just contradicted me!" Rukia yelled, turning to my direction kneeling to reach my eye level…well almost, she was a few inches short.

"No, I was disagreeing!" I retorted, our faces about ten inches away from each other.

"Then why did you say 'we' idiot?" She grabbed my shirt pulling it towards her shaking it in her fists. Our faces becoming just a bit closer.

"Well, I thought you'd agree with me!" This time I grabbed the top of her shirt mimicking her moves. One more inch our faces slid closer; about nine inches remained.

"What about 'contradicting' do you not understand?" She yelled; stealing a half inch more of space.

"Oh I don't know maybe the whole you agreeing that you deserved that slash up your arm!"

_**Well, when I said I wanted a fight I meant between you and the orange haired girl, but this is so much better. I can feel the blaring heat even in here.**_

"It's not a 'slash', it's just a little mark." She corrected me turning her face away but still remained in close proximity.

"Little!? It runs practically the length of your arm!" Unconsciously, I had moved even closer, maybe six inches for a gap remained.

"You're just exaggerating." She yelled full force in my face; her breath leaking from her mouth finding its way to my face.

"How can I exaggerate when I have the proof?" I countered staring her straight on in the eyes.

"Ichigo! Let it go! You're being an idiot." She barked hands clenched in fists by her sides.

"Well, why don't I take it a step farther and be an ass hole?" I wasn't really sure what possessed me to grab her or even move for that matter, but the fact was that I did. Of course it didn't stop there, my lips met hers fiercely. At first no reaction came, which I expected, but after a moment she was as involved as me. Both of us matching each others movements flawlessly. Her hands flew to my hair; playfully tugging on the orange strands, but after another moment both of us seemed to catch up to our bodies.

"Oh shit, did we just?" That's all I could get out; my mouth was still recovering from the intensity. Honestly, I didn't mean to do it; it was a heat of the moment thing. In this case a really, really heated moment.

"Uh huh." Rukia was just as dazed as me; glaring off into nothingness.

"Yeah, I'm sor-…Orihime?" I asked as I realized that she passed out on the floor.

_Wow, I feel bad._

_**No you don't**_

_How would you know?_

_**Because I can hear you conscious and unconscious thoughts dumb ass**_

_Nothing's sacred anymore is it?_

_**Not in your mind it ain't. So, how was that kiss?**_

_I'd rather we not talk about that._

_**Whatever. You know you liked it.**_

"No I didn't!" I shouted.

_**Wow, you must look really dumb shouting at nobody.**_

I grew red realizing my mistake.

"You didn't what?" She questioned still pondering what happened to Orihime. My theory was that she went into shock.

"Nothing."

"Should we uh do something?" She asked poking Orihime with her finger trying for a reaction.

"When you say do something you mean?" I asked hoping she would clarify

_**King, where is you're mind? Oh I do believe it's in the gutter.**_

"What do you mean what do I mean? Of course, help Orihime. We can't just leave her here." She shouted; I guess we weren't on the same brain wave length, which I guess was a good thing.

I typically got the job of hauling Orihime into a backroom, damn was she heavy.

"Urahara," I shouted through the house, "I'm leaving her here, if she wakes up send her home." With that Rukia and I walked home…very silently.

* * *

My head was planted to my pillow while I glared at my white ceiling. I was pissed, I lost my latest karate tournament which put me in a very sour mood.

"It would have been my win too! How was I supposed to know swearing at your opponent was considered illegal?" I shouted at, I thought, no one.

"Do I even want to come in?" A man's voice echoed just outside my window frame. I hopped up on my bed kneeling while peering out my window leaving my disheveled state behind to look outside.

"Depends if you're in the mood for sparring." I joked finally seeing Renji casually sitting on the ledge right outside the window.

"Nah, if it was anyone else but you I'd say hell yeah, but ya know that's not what I came here for." He smiled at me the light from my room highlighting his face.

"Oh then what did you come here for Abarai? Maybe you came to steel my fighting techniques because you're so pathetic you can't think anything up yourself?" I mockingly questioned.

"Oi! Maybe I should just leave then!" He threatened but I knew he wouldn't or if he did he'd be back.

"Fine." I said smugly and turned from the window. He was gone when I turned around. 5-4-3-2-1 Still nothing…

_What do you know he really didn't come back._

As I was about to give up waiting for Renji I felt two arms wrap around my torso. Renji's head rested on my shoulder, while he started to nibble on my neck.

"You have no will do you?" I questioned as best I could while being as distracted as I was.

"Nope. None." He managed to get out working his way up to my lips.

"We should really tell them you know." I sighed pulling away from his kiss.

"Ugh. Come on Tatsuki, we've been successful keeping this secret for a while and you want to give it up? Plus, with all the shit they have going on, I really they don't want any of ours added." He resumed kissing me, until that is I pulled away…again.

"At least they should know." I argued.

"No…especially 'they' shouldn't know." he retaliated finally giving up on seducing me.

"You're a baby." I mumbled turning away from him.

"No I'm not. Is it a bad thing that I don't want them budding into my love life?" Renji was very hard to crack on this subject. I've been trying for weeks.

"No, but I think now more than ever they need people with the same type of relationship to reassure them that it could actually work." That was one of the sole things preoccupying my mind lately. It just seemed like I wanted to help them realize their feelings for each other…or at least get some.

"How does our relationship compare to theirs? They are two friends that have to be forcibly married to one another while we're just dating purely of our own free will." I guess he'd never been good at linking similarities together.

"Oh I don't know, maybe that Rukia is a shinigami and Ichigo a human…well half human…but still the same differences apply." Damn it, he couldn't relate if his life depended on it!

"What are we going to do? Teach them how to make out? Otherwise, we really can't help them out at all." I knew he was right, but still! There had to be more we could do.

"Oh forget it, we'll talk about this later." I gave up…for now. The only reason for the early surrender was because Renji's talk about making out wanted me to want to make out. So, it felt like I was going through withdraw.

"Finally, I knew you couldn't resist me for more than a few minutes." His cocky grin grew twice its size.

"No, you're just giving me a headache." Okay, I was lying, but he didn't know that.

"Either way.." He was too impatient to finish apparently because he practically pounced on me, toppling both of us over onto the bed.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Dad asked very happily with a slight undertone practically screaming I know exactly what happened. . It was like he knew everything there was to know between Rukia and I.

"Urahara's." I answered nonchalantly starting to walk away. "Wait, pops! I have a few questions!" I shouted running after him.

"Fine and I'll answer them all." He said very professionally. Dare I say I was impressed. "But of course you're going to have to fight me while doing so." A wide grin grossed his face. I gulped.

_Why is it that every time I need a question answered I need to fight someone to get it out of them?_

_**Isn't it more fun like that?**_

_Maybe for you_

_**Oh! I'll come out and fight the old man! Let me do it please!**_

_Very tempting…but no._

"Let's go." He stated walking into a hallway of our house; the one leading off the kitchen.

"Where exactly are we going?" The front door was the opposite direction.

"To…THE KUROSAKI UNDERGROUND TRAINING FACILITY!" Oh god…

He bent down turning a floor board to the side, making it a handle to then pull a large panel up…

_How did I miss that one?_

We climbed down a rather large ladder finally ending up in a room practically the same size as Urahara's the only difference being that the backdrop was orange instead of sky blue.

"What the fuck?" I cursed at both the room and color.

"What do ya think? Urahara and me both had some spare time so we figured why not. It was just a little while after you were born…your mother opposed it, but I finally won her over with my dashing looks and smoothness." He stood like he was the greatest man on earth while I gapped incredulously

_You have to be kidding me._

"You inspired the project…I figured with all that reiatsu you had as a baby you'd probably gain more over time, so sooner or later you'd probably become a shinigami and would need a spot to train. Plus, you inspired the color scheme!" He was beaming with pride. "So let's start shall we?" he added as he disappeared from my view.

_Where the hell-_

_**Behind you dumb ass!**_

As soon as he said that I shifted just barely dodging Dad's zanpactou.

"What the hell I'm still in my body!" I hollered at him quickly slipping into my shinigami form; Zangetsu already unraveling.

"Well, you were able to dodge that blow weren't you?" he stated matter-of-factly

"What if I didn't?" I couldn't believe he'd even want to cause me potential harm…wait I take that back.

"But you did didn't you and what's done in the past is done for a reason, therefore always look towards the future for what is to come." He paused his lecture for…hell I have no idea. Dramatic pause? "You are born with instinctual reactions. Not only fighting is instinct. Crawling, walking, talking, adapting, and baby making! All is done on instinct." The little respect I had just gained over that small speech dwindle away with that last instinct he listed.

My mind sub-consciously shifted back to the kiss with Rukia. It felt like my body was taking over when it happened. Not only did i have no control over whether I did it or not, but it seemed like it'd happen sooner or later. It's like leaving a kid with a chocolate bar, sooner or later no matter how many times you warn him not to eat it the temptation will get to him and soon he'd devour it. I had a bad feeling Dad had just taught me a valuable lesson. I couldn't help but wonder if kissing Rukia was actually instinctual. Maybe I was around her so often that my body automatically felt the compulsive need to act on its own becasue as sure as hell I wasn't going to.

_Great even my body is trying to hook me up with Rukia._

"Alright, enough with the speeches. When do I get to ask my questions?" I asked dodging another thrust of dad's zanpactou. Quickly I maneuvered myself above him swinging as hard as I could towards the ground creating a massive hole; Dad vanished in an instant.

"You scared me there for a second. It actually looked like you wanted to kill your old man." No that about summed it up. In a flash Dad was in front of me; I hardly had enough time to protect myself with Zangetsu. He was quick, I'd give him that. "You get a question every time you make me draw blood." he grimaced as well as myself. I mean how many kids can beat the shit out of their parents and not get in trouble?

_**This is gonna be fun!**_

_Yeah, it sure is!_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I picked the first dance wedding song! Yay! You guys will all love it! It relates pretty well too! Oh and I'd like you all to watch an AMV it's at the top of my profile…it is NOT mine, but omg it is amazing! I was crying it was so beautiful. Oh so yeah clearly the wedding is soon hence me picking the wedding song! Okay, does anyone have suggestions to after the wedding as in what they want to see happening while Ichigo is a captain. -Your NekoWriter**


	7. The Bond Of Father And Son

**How You And I Came To Be**

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Bond Of Father And Son**

"_Blood is just red sweat"- unknown_

* * *

"I'll answer one question every time you make me draw blood." Dad pointed out looking not a bit worried; damn was he cocky. The sight of him in shinigami robes was still a strange thing for me to behold. It just seemed so out of place…especially the white robe swaying from his arm; it was a little unnerving. "But every time I do the same you have to answer one of mine!" I did not specifically like the amendment to the original deal.

"Well, to warn you I have a lot of questions." I spouted while my dad yawned.

"As do I, son." he replied.

_**Is he even taking us seriously!?**_

_Knowing him…no_

_**King teach him a fucking lesson he'll never forget!**_

_Oh don't worry I plan to!_

"Likewise I warn you to limit you're questions because I highly doubt you'll get more than-" Tired with his rambling I flash stepped in lightly cutting his arm, creating a small trickle of blood.

"-two…that's rude! I thought I raised you better than that." He whined running to behind a large rock.

_How much would you bet there's a picture of my mom behind there?_

_**I'd bet your soul**_

_Hey! That's not yours to bet!_

_**Eh, same difference.**_

Sure enough a few seconds later came dad's voice, "Oh Masaki! We raised such a rude child!" Both my hollow and I sighed, internally and externally.

"Hey Pops! You owe me a question. Get your ass back over here!" In a flash he was back over already with a poker straight face.

"Fine." I'm almost positive he mumbled 'cheater' under his breath at the same time.

"Okay, Why the hell didn't you tell me you were a shinigami?" I barked at him letting my sword hand drift to the side.

"I didn't think it was necessary…yet. But then so much stuff happened and you went to soul society and got caught in a lot of situations. I didn't want you to become dependent on me for help." I starred at him blankly.

_**Like we would need his help?**_

_Like I'd rely on his help?_

Without my noticing he had slightly shifted; very slightly. Surprisingly I felt a slight tingle of pain radiate off my arm a moment later. I dared a glance and to my surprise I found myself touching the sticky liquid that now started to ooze from the small cut.

"When the hell!?" I couldn't even follow his movements.

"Sorry, was I being rude?" He said smugly.

"But how-" I couldn't contain my curiosity, the fact I couldn't see him at all was bewildering.

"Assuming you've seen Byakuya's flash step, I can tell you mine is faster than his." I tried to repel the urge to gawk, but it wasn't working so well. My flash step was faster than Byakuya's! How the hell was dad's even faster than that?

"What you seemed surprised? Anyway, before I give you anymore freebie questions let's seriously start, I'll over look that mark I just made." I grinned in anticipation. This was going to get interesting; I could feel it.

Both of us flashed off at the same time; we disrupted the rubble and dirt; along with the dust that now littered the air. Our zanpactou collided at least twice per second. He by far was one of the fastest opponents I've ever faced.

_Shit._

He got me, this time across the cheek.

_**How the hell did he land that on you?**_

_You're asking me?_

"Yay! I get a question." He twirled around ecstatically.

_**You know after seeing this I'm kind of surprised you turned out the way you are**_

_So am I to tell you the truth._

"let's see?" He whipped out a list about the length of his body which slowly unraveled.

"What the hell is that?" I questioned looking at it.

"Well, it's a list of questions I'd ask you in case this ever happened!" I was silent.

_He __**prepared **__for __**this?**__! _

**_Actually the fact that he kept it on his being amuses me more._**

"Let's see…hmm…."

"No."

"Oh I'll ask this one later"

"No."

"Maybe…no"

"Get on with it." I impatiently protested tapping my fingers on Zangetsu's hilt.

"Okay then." He rolled the list back up and securely tucked it in his robes.

"Who was the one that proposed Rukia stay in your closet when she first arrived?" I had to admit I was kind of surprised he knew that…then again I didn't think anything would ever surprise me again at that point.

"Um, well I guess she did. I mean she kind of just showed up there." I said sincerely figuring there was no point in lying.

"You're no son of mine! How could you do that to my poor daughter-in-law!" He was scolding me for something that, for once, was Rukia's fault.

"She liked it there! And she's not your daughter-in-law yet." I defended grabbing Zangetsu swinging him over my shoulder.

"Oh come on I gave you more common sense than that! Plus, she's always been my daughter, ever since she made you a man!" he whined again looking depressed.

_When did she make me a man? And will he ever be pleased?_

_**Yeah, he'll be pleased when we beat the shit out of him.**_

I didn't bother wait any longer so I took off as fast as I could. I swung hard from the back, but in what seemed like slow motion he dodged slowly turning. Then everything seemed to kick into hyper speed time itself seeming to fluctuate. It felt more like a dance at this point; the moves were repetitive and constantly coming from every direction. I dodged a few well placed swings as did he. As the fight wore on, seconds seemed more like minutes, I felt my reiatsu slowly increase.

_**I have an idea**_

_What?_

_**I'll show ya.**_

I waited for whatever he gestured at, but I couldn't exactly pin point what he was trying to show me until a sudden rush of reiatsu started to condense in the tip of Zangetsu. It felt like one of my normal attacks, but this time before it was released it stopped; the condensed reiatsu giving me an extra foot added to my blade invisible to the naked eye. I grinned.

_This may actually work._

_**Less thinking and more doing. It's hard to keep concentrated this long. We have so much damn reiatsu trying to come out I can't keep this up very long even with your help.**_

I could feel what he meant, the build up was starting to get to me. Pain from the strain on my body made itself known in most major joints.

The swing was quick and to Dad very unsuspected. I guess he didn't notice, hence the long mark from the top corner of his chest to the bottom left side. Of course I didn't cut very deep; just enough to draw blood.

"Nicely done! I'm so proud of you-" I kicked him in the face before he managed to hug me.

"Two questions then." he responded regaining his posture.

"Why two?" I asked, not complaining of course.

"Nose bleed." he pointed to the blood dripping from his nose.

"Alright um, of what squad were you captain of?"

He pondered for a second before answering, "Well, at first I started at squad four, but then became squad eleven captain when Unohana came because she clearly had far better healing skills than I." I had never heard of someone being captain of two squads during there reign in soul society. Then I realized that I was going to be captain of two squads myself, but unlike him at the same time.

"Next question," if I didn't move on I wouldn't put it past him to start bragging, "How did you meet mom?" He seemed to pause, I could have probably swung at him and he'd still remain unmoved.

"I was…patrolling, hunting down a hollow on a vacation to the real world."

"Shinigami have vacations?" I questioned interrupting.

"You can't barge in during the story!" He shouted before ignoring me and continuing . "Anyway, the hollow seemed attracted to her, you're mother that is, it followed her for a good few blocks. I had no idea at the time that she could see the hollow never mind me. Without even breaking a sweat I sliced the thing in two landing beside her. I had to see what the hollow saw in her. Had I known now that she'd end up being my wife, I wouldn't have starred at her boobs." I puked in my mouth a little, I didn't need to know that last part, "So, of course she smacked me like any other girl would. I questioned why she could see me and I soon frequented her house, specifically her room. Then one thing lead to another…then out popped Ichigo!" He was beaming while I was sorry I asked at all.

_**I think I'm gonna be sick!**_

_Not in my mind you don't!_

* * *

"Ichigo's been gone for a while." I mused as the kurosaki twins and I ended up making a batch of cookies.

"Well, he tends to disappear on occasion. Of course you're probably with him majority of that time." Karin stated not looking very thrilled to be pulled into cookie making.

"I guess that's true." After all he would fight hollows with me, go to soul society with me, he went to save me, and last night he was with me…involuntarily though. So, yeah I guess he did spend majority of time with me…or saving me.

That thought made me slightly depressed; after over fifty years of training I still couldn't defend myself all the time. I had learned to almost always rely on Ichigo to come through. If that was a good thing or a bad thing, I wouldn't have known, but it did give me somewhat of a tingly feeling to have someone there always willing to protect me.

"So, you're really going to marry ichi aren't you?" Yuzu commented putting a sheet of cookies into the oven replacing the one she just had taken out.

"Yeah, I am." I said, everything finally settling into my mind. It wasn't a lie or a dream. I, in a few weeks time, would be Rukia Kurosaki, no longer a Kuchiki.

"Well, I'm happy! You two are just so cute together!" I blushed turning away on the twins.

"Yeah, so am I. He needs someone that's able to kick his ass." Karin added to her sister's comment. I nodded at that solemnly agreeing, but my head had sunk when I realized I was that person. I didn't doubt that I could whip him into submission because I could already do that if I really wanted to. No, my worry was if I was ready to be that person in his life.

"So, I was thinking this color for the flowers which would contrast beautifully with this color!" Before I even realized what Yuzu had done she whipped out a large book of different colored panels… I sighed. I knew she'd catch me all too soon. I had to admit though if she shared one trait with Ichigo it'd be being able to distract me even when I'm in the most sour of moods.

* * *

_**How did we lose that much blood?**_

_Carelessness? _

_**I still think you should let me out.**_

_And I still think it's not going to happen._

_**You're a horrible tyrant do you know that?**_

_Because I don't want you to kill my dad?_

_**Yeah!**_

As of the moment I had gotten three questions while dad five. Who would have thought he had so much power?

I had asked Why he would leave his seat to come live here powerless and he responded because of love.

He asked If I ever had a crush on Orihime and I immediately responded no, not even wanting to think about her.

I asked What his zanpactou's special ability was and he said I'd find out later.

Then he asked what captains I have successfully beaten and I responded Byakuya and Kenpachi along with the fact that I hadn't had the need to fight any others.

Finally, I asked for my last question, of the moment, if he regretted mom's death and he responded, every day of his life. That one got to me, a pang of guilt also ran through me.

"Okay, go." At this point we would get so involved in the fight that we just agreed on storing our questions like a bank account system and use them when there was a pause in the action.

"Did you see Yoruichi naked?" He asked with a completely straight expression, I almost fell over from the awkwardness of the question.

"What!?" I cried not really wanting to respond.

"Well, did you? I know she tends to forget about that clothing." I gulped.

"Well, there's a possibility." I blushed remembering the image. All he could do was laugh his head off.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually answer me truthfully." He laughed some more while my anger reached a whole new level, he just made me look like a pervert.

"Alright already, you have one left." I barked wanting a change in subject.

"Have you kissed my lovely third daughter yet?" Well, if the last question made me dark red this one made me maroon. Thank god part of my face was caked with blood; it'd be less noticeable.

"no! It's an arranged marriage! We don't have that type of relationship! We're good friends and nothing more." I lied through my teeth. Yeah, I had kissed her earlier today unexpectantly, but as for what I felt towards her…well, even I had not the slightest idea of what to think.

"You're lying." He flatly put it crossing his arms over his chest.

"What? How the hell do you know that?" I couldn't believe he depicted my lie so fast.

"I didn't, but now I do." Once again he went into another laughing attack. This was about all I could take; he was stepping over a line that I'd prefer not trampled on. I darted straight at him no strategy in mind. His eyes took in surprise as I barely missed his side as my attack flew into a pile of boulders behind him; ripping them to shreds.

"You didn't have to go and break my scenery you know." He complained looking at the rubble.

"How the hell do you keep dodging those?" I demanded with anger.

_**No one can be this fast!**_

"It's my zanpactou's special ability. For a split second no matter who the opponent is I am able to slow them down to a dodgable speed if their in a five foot radius by spurting out a huge mass of reiatsu. Not to mention I really do have an insanely fast flash step."

_That's what's been happening? How the hell didn't I notice?_

_**It's coming and going so fast neither of us had time to register the fact.**_

"Then why was I able to attack you in the beginning or at all for that matter? You could have kept dodging." He made no sense, wouldn't he always use that ability?

"Well, you attacked without notice the first time, I was completely unaware…I didn't think I raised you to be that rude." I sighed giving up on this whole rude situation.

_Wait, if we put enough reiatsu into it, could we neutralize the effect?_

_**It's worth a shot. It'd probably only reduce its capability, but you might just get a hit.**_

As we both took our stance for another round I was readying the exact reiatsu I'd use to try out my plan. Thank god I had learned to control my reiatsu at least that much. We both shot out into battle again, this time when I neared him I released the great mass stored. I didn't think it'd completely stop him, therefore Zangetsu being thrust through his body.

_Oh shit, I just stabbed him!_

Before my hollow could make a witty remark, which I knew was coming, the image dissolved in the air leaving me confused out of my mind.

_What the hell was that?_

_**A flash step.**_

"I have to say that impressed me son, but I'm just too experienced." His tone didn't sound like he was trying to mock me, yet I felt it was nonetheless. It was so close to what Byakuya had said when I fought him it made me uneasy. "I'm sure in a few sparring sessions you'll be able to strike me down. After all you are my son and with every passing generation you will surpass the previous." That made me a little better, it just sounded weird to hear something I'd expect Urahara say come out of his mouth. "Oh I have my last question."

"What question? You didn't-" Then I felt it. A pain in my right hand's wrist; it spasmed before being rendered completely disabled; Zangetsu then dropped to the earth.

"Don't worry. You'll regain use within a day or so." I starred wide eyed at him. He had actually taken out my dominant hand without my even knowing.

I grunted, losing was not a word I liked using or admitting to myself. It meant I was too weak to accomplish something important to me.

Dad took my moment of shock to reveal his question, "Have you ever thought of what life will be like when you do conceive a family?" He asked whole-heartily, no perverted jokes intended. He wanted the honest truth.

"Yeah." I answered quietly staring at the ground noticing the crimson liquid dripping to the soil leaving a small puddle of blood.

"And?" He questioned waiting for my delayed response.

"I could think of worse things than that."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the Isshin/Ichigo fight chapter is done! I actually had quite a lot of fun writing and coming up with some of the questions…oh and thank you so much, Zutara4vr, for reminding me that I forgot to come up with Isshin's zanpactou's special ability.**

**Oh and that brings up another thing, I hope all of you guys don't mind me guessing at stuff. I mean the manga and anime are both very secluded when it comes to Isshin's shinigami life. Hope you enjoyed…next chapter: I think it'll be mostly the wedding planning and the leading up weeks because I promised not to drag this fic to like thirty chapters before they get married, I mean that'd be stupid. I want to get to when he's captain and everything! -Your NekoWriter**

**REVIEW! **


	8. The Thought Of It All

**How You And I Came To Be **

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: The thought Of It All**

"_One thing that's really hard is when you want to ask one simple question, but you're too scared to hear the answer." -Unknown_

* * *

Dad's last question stuck to me like glue. What did I think about having a family? Would it be all that bad? No, that's not the right question…Would I be an okay father? What if I couldn't protect them?

"Hold still damn it." Rukia shouted while she attempted to bandage the various cuts and scrapes on my body.

"Sorry." I said in a monotone voice. At the moment she was focusing her efforts on my torso which needless to say meant the top of my robe had to come off.

"This is hopeless. You bleed through every bandage I put on." She sighed probably pondering what to do.

"I don't bleed that much." I lied knowing full well I bled a lot more than the average person. She just glared at me.

"The puddle speaks for itself." She motioned toward the huge puddle of blood forming on the floor. "Good thing we're in he bathroom, it'd take a miracle to get it out of your carpet." That phrase struck me oddly coming out of her mouth. It didn't sound like Rukia, but then again it did.

"Yeah, I guess so." I mumbled starring off into the distance at nothing in particular.

The same questions had taken hold of my mind: A family? My own family? Could I handle the responsibilities that came along with parenting? Would it be too much? How about Rukia? Would she want to? I was getting overly frustrated which I guess made me bleed more, but I didn't notice.

"A father huh-?" I said in a daze out loud.

_I did not just say that out loud right?_

_**Do you want the truth?**_

_No_

_**Okay, then you didn't say that out loud.**_

"What did you just say?" Rukia stopped abruptly almost falling over at my words.

"Ah, nothing! I didn't mean to it just slipped." I was trying to compensate for what I said, but nothing would really help. Plus, with my luck I'd probably end up making everything worse.

"Even if it did! You were thinking about it!" I was caught.

_Shit! Think of something for me to say!_

_**Every time I do you basically tell me to fuck off so why should I?**_

_Because! I'm drawing a blank._

_**And that is my problem how?**_

_Do you want me to make it your problem?_

_**I'd like to see you try.**_

"That little son of a bitch!" Crap, my internal and external thoughts got screwed up again.

"What did you say to me?" Rukia barked looking ready to commit murder.

"No I wasn't talking to you." I pleaded wondering at this point what the easiest way to die was.

"Then who were you talking to?" She questioned looking at me like I was crazy.

"No one." I couldn't tell her who I was really talking about, it wasn't her problem she had to live with.

"Then you were talking to me!" She yelled looking like she was trying to make sense of what was happening, but like I was earlier she was drawing a blank.

"No, I swear I wasn't!" This was getting complicated. My head actually started to form a headache. Then again that could have been from blood loss.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! What the hell is wrong with you?" She had somewhat of a concerned face. Her hands rested on her hips as she starred intently at me.

"Rukia, please drop it. Trust me you don't want to know." I sighed, I hadn't planned on getting this worked up over such a small matter.

_**At least she forgot about your previous comment**_

_I don't want to hear from you, this is all your fault._

_**Then why didn't you just tell her about me?**_

_Because, it's not her problem._

_**Soon it'll be don't ya think? After all when ya get married everything will be both of your problems.**_

_Not if I can help it._

"Ichigo!…You're so damn frustrating!" She grunted actually pacing a few steps before stopping to turn towards me only to start pacing again a second later. "Why do you always make me want to hurt you?" She questioned, I think more to herself than me so I stayed quiet.

_**Because you love us so much**_

_Shut…Up!!!!!_

"Now tell me again…What did you mean? You know when you said something about being a father?" Both of us blushed insanely. I assumed her curiosity over powered her embarrassment factor.

"Oh well, um," Too bad I couldn't say the same, my embarrassment was at an all time high, "My dad was…talking to me before and mentioned, you know having a…family. I mean…well, I thought about it before and I figured sooner or later it'd happen, but things have changed since then. You know?"

_That didn't come out awkward at all…_

_**Haha, sarcasm again!**_

"Oh…" Was all she said looking in deep thought.

"Yeah." Our conversation was going in a weird direction.

"Well, do you still want to?" She asked very awkwardly in just a whisper.

"Um, yeah I guess. But do you? I mean that's kind of the problem." I blushed.

"Why is it a problem? Is it so unthinkable that I can be a mother?" She hastily questioned as if offended.

"No…no it's just that well we'd be parents…together." It looked like she got what I was hinting towards.

"Oh, well is that a problem for you? I mean having kids with…" Her face couldn't get any more red than it was at this moment.

"I guess not. But what about you? Is it a problem?" I just wanted to leave this subject were it was and never pick it up again.

"No…I don't think so. Plus, I'm sure soul society would be overjoyed. I mean a kid of yours would probably be insanly strong." She was really in deep thought, until I saw her face actually glow bright crimson as her eyes went wide. I was guessing she figured out everything that entailed with having kids…even the before part.

"alright, well, before I die of blood loss… I think the bleeding stopped." Yeah, I knew exactly where all the blood rushed to…my head.

"Oh right. I'll finish." Rukia quickly picked up the tape and started working again, her fingers carefully maneuvering so she didn't touch me. That only went so long though, her hand slipped landing on my skin. An odd tingly feeling, this one an enjoyable one, went up my spine making me shiver.

"Sorry." To tell you the truth she really didn't have to say sorry for that one.

"Ichigo! My lovely third daughter! Hurry up and stop flirting we have an appointment to keep at the bridal gown store." We both sighed. We were going to forget what just happened, but then at the sight of anything related to our wedding we'll remember every single detail.

"We're coming." I yelled, thankfully my voice stayed even.

..............................

"Tell me again why we're here?" Renji asked eyeing all the dresses the store exhibited in the main section apart from the dressing room.

"Well, you're here for Ichigo. Tatsuki is here for judging." Rukia replied as she was swept into the backroom along with Tatsuki.

The reasoning behind Ishida not being here was because he had something else planned and Orihime I guess was still passed out. So, that left these two.

"Damn dresses. I don't know why they're such a big deal anyway." I grunted as Renji agreed.

We sat looking intently at the clock while it slowly ticked on. It's only been ten minutes and I was ready to leave.

"So, how ya holding up?" I guess Renji finally was able to piece everything together and figured that I wasn't forcing Rukia to do anything. He was lucky that the black eye went away already or I would have another reason to deck him right here and now.

"Well, how do you think I'm holding up?" That was the best thing I could say because I really didn't know how I was holding up. I was able to stand, if that was a good thing.

Again there was a long awkward silence. Neither of us wanted to be in this position for different reasons that were all too familiar. He whipped out his phone starring intently at it.

"What? Is there a hollow?" I questioned leaning over to look at the screen.

"No, but as soon as there is I'm out of here." His foot started to tap impatiently.

"Not if I beat you out the door." I mumbled leaning back in my chair to stare at the ceiling.

"Renji Abarai! But that damn phone away! You're not escaping!" Tatsuki yelled standing in a brides maid gown with a pissed off expression. The dress was a maroon color that was strapless and fell to the floor.

"Tatsuki!" His mouth dropped open starring at her with intent eyes. It wasn't too hard to see how attracted Renji was to Tatsuki right now.

_No way! They're together aren't they?_

_**Wow, you're blind. You didn't notice?**_

_And you did?_

_**Yeah. Now I'm amused you didn't. What type of human are you?**_

"Why are you in a-?" I asked Renji's question for him because he was too busy drooling.

"Rukia." I understood, Rukia didn't want to be the only one having to try stuff on so she guilt talked Tatsuki into trying dresses on too.

"Tatsuki!" I could hear Rukia yell from the back which made her turn and leave.

"You two are together aren't you?" I said with a grin

"No! What gave you that idea?" He lied, sweat forming. I gave him a glare daring him to lie again. "Well, maybe."

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" I questioned not really caring, I was just trying to turn all attention from Rukia and I to him and Tatsuki.

"I'm entitled to a few secrets." He said defensively crossing his arms. His phone rang a second later as both of us jumped up, secrinized in every movement.

"Oh no you two don't." Dad had dragged both of us back to the waiting room chairs. "You two stay, I'll go." He leisurely walked out the door before breaking into a sprint.

_Damn him_

"What the hell?" Renji was as pissed off as me. There went our only chance to escape this hell.

"Oh my god Rukia! That looks so pretty."

"Oh you're flattering me."

"No really!"

Was this what we were reduced to, listening to girls talk about wedding dresses? I felt sorry for dragging Renji here, but then again I didn't because then I'd be here by myself listening to girls talk about wedding dresses.

* * *

"Where's your brother?" I asked walking into the Kurosaki household. The only person I was able to find was Karin, which I guess wasn't such a bad thing.

"Hey Toushirou, and he's dress shopping with Rukia, Dad, and Yuzu." She said nonchalantly turning back to the TV.

"Why didn't you go?" Did I care? No. But I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Dress shopping isn't my thing."

"I figured as much. Do you know when he's going to be back?" I walked over to the couch and stood right above her.

"Probably like an hour or so. Then again they brought Renji and Tatsuki so Dad and Yuzu will probably try to force them somewhere else while they have the audience." She looked at me but quickly turned away. I guess I didn't realize just how close I was, so I backed up a step. It was funny though that Ichigo had actually managed to drag lieutenant Abarai with him.

"Can I wait here then?" I asked having an alternative motive as well.

"I don't mind, if that's what you mean." She motioned for me to come sit on the couch next to her. I sat focusing more on the reiatsu coming off of her rather than the TV.

After about thirty minutes of just sitting and blankly starring at the Television screen I asked her a question, not liking the silence very much.

"What's this show about anyway?"

"I have no clue. I haven't been able to pay attention." She said but then caught what she really said a few seconds later. "I mean I couldn't follow it because you were here." She was stumbling over words now. "I mean…damn it." I felt bad she was frustrated, but at the same time I was happy because I could sense where this was all going to lead up to.

"Me too." I sighed admitting any shinigami's ultimate weakness; their feelings.

"What?" she was surprised at my proclamation.

"I can't really concentrate either." I continued leaning back on the couch.

"Oh, for a second it sounded like you were saying you-"

"That I like you? Yeah, it sure sounds like that doesn't it?" I starred intently at her as realization crossed her eyes.

"Oh." She looked startled, but at the same time happy.

_I didn't just admit to that did I? _I gulped to myself. _Kurosaki is going to kill me_

"Yeah, oh." Well, I figured this only had two possible out comes…1. Ichigo murders me or B. We keep this a secret for a while before Ichigo finds out and murders me. Both were horrible options but I was in too deep to turn back now.

"My brother is going to kill you, ya know." It was like she could read my mind.

"Yeah, I figured."

* * *

"I'm going to kill him I swear!" I barked at Renji who was trying to calm me down as Dad had dragged us to yet again another wedding destination. This time it was the ring store, only this time he was leaving Rukia and I in there...alone. In fact he had just dragged out Renji seconds ago.

"Well, on the upside he can't bug us anymore." Rukia half smiled not looking like she wanted to do this.

"Hmph." I grunted walking toward where one of the clerks was waving to.

"Welcome can I help-"

"Yeah, we need a ring." As soon as I got that out I got slammed in the head causing me to grip it in pain.

"Ow, Rukia!"

"Sorry, he's very rude. Please don't listen to him." She ignored me using her polite act on the man behind the counter. He looked maybe in his mid twenties with short black hair.

"No, it's fine. So, I'm assuming you're Rukia?" He asked looking quite intently at her. I did not like that at all.

"yeah, this is Ichigo." She pointed towards me with one of those fake smiles plastered to her face.

"Oh, so are you two the ones in a relationship together?" He asked slightly leaning over the counter.

"No!" We both shouted before realizing that he meant are we the ones engaged.

"But then why are you two-"

"Well, it's sort of confusing." Rukia admitted rubbing the back of her head.

"Then are you single?" He asked with a smile.

"No." I barked at him with intent to kill.

"Okay then, shall we get looking." He seemed to walk away at an amazing speed for a human.

_Was he trying to pick Rukia up?_

_**Wanna drag him around back and beat the shit out of him?**_

_Don't suggest something like that…I might do it._

_**Well, that was the point of suggesting it in the first place, dumb ass.**_

He showed us I think twenty different styles on top of add-ons you could get. I for one was very confused as was Rukia it seemed.

Instead of boring you with the details I'll jut skip to when we finished browsing.

"Rukia let's go." I complained not wanting to wait a second longer.

"But! Do you know how long this'll be on my finger! My whole _entire _life!" She emphasized 'entire' in only a way I could understand. It'll be there for many a century.

"Fine. Take you're time but I'm not going to hover while you decide." I was going to retain my dignity if it was the last thing I did.

"Oh this one!" She shouted which caught me off guard.

"Finally" I mumbled to myself.

In the end she ended up with a silver band with an orange stone that sparkled like a diamond encrusted in the middle with two white diamonds on the outsides of that accenting it. Over all it was beautiful I had to admit, but orange?

"Rukia…orange? How about purple?" I thought that color suited her more but she swiftly disagreed.

"Nope, I like the orange one." She stuck her tongue out at me. It did give the clerk a good laugh though…until I gave him another death glare. If he only knew he was dealing with a shinigami.

Both of us escaped from the store with a bag in hand. I was scared to face my dad though. If I knew him, he already picked out the next destination.

" it's about four o'clock so I'll let you four get lunch or dinner whichever you prefer." He had actually dragged us out here for that long? We left at eleven.

"Alright let's go." Renji mused as we quickly followed behind him and Tatsuki.

...........................

The restaurant wasn't elegant, but it wasn't like a diner either. It was somewhere in between which suited my taste much more. We all sat in a booth. Rukia and I on one side while Renji and Tatsuki on the other.

_Oh god please let there be no one I know here._

So far there was no one I recognized which made me very relieved.

We ordered. I asked for a cheeseburger and a coke while Rukia got a taco salad with a chocolate milk shake. Renji and Tatsuki decided to split a small pizza, but both got separate Pepsi's,

"So, did you guys pick a wedding date yet? Ichigo? Rukia? Hello?" I guess we both zoned out while Tatsuki was talking.

"Oh well, a month from the 25th I suppose. Which would make it…oh crap. On Christmas?" I gasped at my realization.

_Shit, that'll make things a little troublesome_

_**Why? It's a stupid holiday.**_

_Not in the kurosaki household. It's a huge deal. My dad and Yuzu go crazy decorating. I can't imagine what the wedding will look like._

I shuttered, I really did not want to see the wedding hall. They'll be on a decorating high by then.

"Christmas?" Rukia shuttered as well. She knew what the holidays were like at my house; chaotic and stressful.

"Is that a bad thing?" Tatsuki asked taking a sip of her drink the waiter had just delivered.

"Well, for us it is. My family gets intense with decorating and holiday traditions." I sighed now sipping at my drink.

"Yeah, I was at the Kurosaki's last year when Yuzu and Mr. kurosaki went absolutely insane with decorating. Poor Ichigo had got stuck with putting up all the high up decorations." She laughed a little which earned her a glare, but she seemed to just dismiss it and kept on making fun of me.

"Kurosaki? Ichigo? Rukia? Marriage? Christmas?" I heard from behind us in one of the most annoying voices I knew. "Rukia! You're getting married! To him!" Keigo practically jumped over his booth which was conveniently behind ours landing on the table. Luckily Renji and I grabbed all four drinks before he landed.

"What the hell are you doing here Keigo?" I growled at him wanting so badly to kick his ass. If only I hadn't had my hands full.

"Well, I was eating peacefully until my wandering ears happened to pick up on your conversation. Rukia! My lovely flower! Say it isn't true you're not engaged to this mean person." Since when did Keigo refer to me as a mean person? Wasn't I his friend to begin with?

"Yes. I couldn't say no." All the occupants of the table minus Keigo caught the meaning of that. She didn't have a choice, no was not an option.

"Aw! Rukia!" He flew at her in attempt to hug her, but instead I dumped my drink on his head, freeing my hand of a glass therefore I was able to slug him in the face. I had to admit he really got some distance.

"Well, now that's over with-" I got a punch from Rukia which made me look at her in shock.

"What?" I questioned then realized what I did. When I dumped my drink it not only drenched Keigo, but her as well.

"Ichi-go!" She sounded quite furious.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to I swear!" I attempted to back away from her, but unfortunately I chose the inside of the booth.

_**Smooth king, smooth.**_

"Look at me! My shirt is drenched." She yelled pointing to her shirt which as soon as she said that started to become see through. As soon as I noticed she seemed to notice causing her to cross her arms over her chest. Without a seconds hesitation I took off my jacket to drape around her. She still looked furious at me, but she also looked appreciative.

"Ichigo." Tatsuki stated sounding utterly shocked. When I looked even Renji was a little baffled.

"What?" I tried to figure out what they were starring at, but I couldn't pin point what.

"What the hell happened to you?" Renji said motioning to my arms. They were covered to bandages. I forgot that's what the jacket's ultimate purpose was for.

"Oh long story short my dad and I got into a 'fight'. Surprisingly he beat me." I said reliving most the injuries I felt.

"He beat you?" Renji asked surprised.

"Yeah, he's faster than your captain." This made Renji almost go into a coma. To him Byakuya was one of the fastest people he knew and to not only know one person, me, was able to go faster was unthinkable, but now there was two.

"Faster than brother?" Rukia gaped. I forgot I didn't tell her about that.

"Yeah." I went to sip my drink before I realized it was empty. I sighed. Today was getting better and better.

"Finally food!" Tatsuki looked overjoyed when her meal arrived. Clearly she was hungry.

"Here ya go." The waiter said with a smile until she seemed to notice my condition.

"Oh my god. Are you alright?" She questioned me in a state of shock.

"yeah, I'm fine." I waved her off because I figured if I didn't she'd still be standing there watching me.

"Ew. Tomatoes." Rukia grunted I guess not realizing that taco salad did in fact come with tomatoes in it.

"I'll take them then." one by one I picked them off her plate and ate them until it was tomato free.

"Thanks." She began eating as soon as she finished thanking me. I happened to glance up at the couple across from me gawking.

"What?" I yelled shoving my used fork into the hamburger in front of me.

"Well, it's just that that was a very couple like thing to do." Tatsuki said amused as she took a slice of pizza. Rukia practically choked on what she was eating.

"No it wasn't she just doesn't like tomatoes." I defended both of us.

"Yeah, well normal people would have picked them off of what they're eating and put them to the side." Renji laughed at us.

Both Rukia and I starred at each other. We were getting closer we knew that, but maybe our feelings toward each other were starting to expand. After all neither of us had probably forgotten about the kiss earlier today; in my mind I had been trying to deny that I had done it, but in reality I did and hell I wasn't going to lie; I enjoyed it.

* * *

For once I was sleeping amazingly well. Too well in fact. I couldn't seem to pull myself from my sound sleep in time.

"What the fucking hell is this?" I heard someone shout, while I tempted to turn over to hide my face from the light that had been switched on. What struck me odd was that I couldn't flip, something was on me preventing me from doing so. I slowly opened my eyes to see Ichigo fuming above me, looking like he was ready to kill.

"What Kurosaki?" I nonchalantly said before I realized his reason behind fuming. In fact I was surprised at this point that I was still alive. Karin and I somehow managed to fall asleep and she ended up on top of me. "This isn't what it looks like?" that was the best I had. It wasn't like they taught you how to avoid your girlfriend's over protective brother in soul society.

"Like hell it isn't!" He fumed gripping my shirt pulling me off the couch, which caused Karin to roll off back onto the couch. Of course that made her alert and awake.

"Ichigo let go of him!" Karin yelled at him attempting to rip me out of his hands.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted from behind him which caused Kurosaki to drop me scoffing while Rukia hastily dragged him away.

_This is bad. I'll have to file for a replacement captain to take my spot. Kurosaki won't let me teach him now. But- that'll mean I'll have to leave Karin._

"Karin I have to go." Before thinking I pecked her on the cheek, both of us turning bright pink.

"Are you coming back?" She asked skeptically. I guess she pieced together somewhat as to why I had to go.

"I don't know." I frowned running out the door.

* * *

"What was that!?" I yelled at no one in particular as my hands gripped my scalp.

"Well, you couldn't expect them to not slip up at least once." Rukia tried to calm me, which didn't do anything but make it worse.

"Slip up? You knew about this?" I yelled at her which earned me another punch, in the gut this time.

"Don't you yell at me Ichigo! She's fourteen, she's not an innocent little girl anymore. You're worse than brother!" She barked at me. "In fact maybe you two should start the insane, crazy, overprotective brother club." Alright I got it, maybe I was a little overprotective.

"Don't compare me to him." I grunted while I sat down on my desk.

"But," I jumped back up, "They were so close together! I mean they were sleeping, you have to be pretty damn comfortable with a person to do that!" I didn't think my insanity on this issue would ever end.

"If I remember correctly a certain someone fell asleep while practically being laid on by me." She blushed as she let her words fly. I didn't think she intended to bring that up.

"Maybe I'm comfortable with you? Is that a big deal?" Again something that I didn't mean to say came out.

"So, you're being a hypocrite! You can sleep with me, but she can't sleep with him?" She screamed at me, once again gong red.

"YES!" Finally she understood!…oh wait, what did I just admit to?

_**I believe you just admitted you liked sleeping with Rukia!**_

_I didn't ask you_

_**Then who were you asking?**_

_No one._

_**Then why bother ask?**_

_I…really don't know._

"If anything they probably have a better relationship than we do!" She countered as she came to stand in front me.

"How do you know that?" I yelled as she started to walk away.

"Because!"she returned my yell while turning back around to look at me.

"Because why?"

"Because you don't like me like that." She scoffed sitting on my bed refusing to look my direction.

"Who says I don't?" I could feel the heat starting to build.

"You said so. If I recall quite a few times actually since we were engaged." Still her eyes were out of view.

"Maybe I said that because you said that!" I challenged her as I got up to stand in front of her; forcing her to look at me.

"I never said I didn't like you." Her eyes seemed watery, but still not in danger of overflowing. The only thing that did was add a sparkling effect from the light above her reflecting in her eyes.

"You implied it." I responded feeling a small pang of guilt.

"So? I did it because maybe I didn't want you to like me." Her anger level seemed to drop; but just ever so slightly.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I questioned holding her by her shoulders now.

"Because you wouldn't want that!" She barked in my face before glancing away.

"Rukia, do me a favor and don't assume what I want." I said softly before for the second time today kissing her. This time it wasn't instinct like the first time. No, this one was all me. I gave up on trying to lie to myself. Eventually I was going to realize it whether I wanted to or not; Rukia Kuchiki was something much more than a friend to me. It was a feeling I couldn't describe; no word could efficiently suffice. Not exactly love, but something pretty damn close.

"What does this mean?" She asked looking very confused.

"I really don't know." We both looked away embarrassed. Again we let out our inner most emotions in the middle of a fight. If it went on like this I wasn't sure what would end up happening.

After a while the tension in the room was a little too much for me so I left. Of course Rukia behind me. She had talked me into something I hated almost the absolute most…apologizing. We walked down the hall towards Karin's room.

"Do I have to?" I complained looking at the closed door. She glared which was an automatic yes.

"Karin…" I spoke opening the door. "I'm sorry I-" Nothing on this planet could make me finish the sentence I started…at least when I was witnessing what I saw in front of me.

Toushirou was leaning against the wall where Karin's bed laid. They were talking, but were so close it looked like they were just about to… My anger once again peeking Toushirou seemed uncomfortable.

"you're supposed to knock before you come into a girl's room." Karin yelled throwing a pillow at me which did hit, but bounced off me like a ball bouncing off a concrete wall.

"Ichigo!" Rukia stood in front of me probably trying to block my path towards 'him'. "What'd we just talk about?" She yelled punching me in the stomach. Oddly that helped more than it should have.

Deep breaths…deep very deep breaths. "I'm sorry for snapping at both you and…'him'." I wasn't that strong yet.

"You're actually apologizing?" Karin asked amused.

"Karin, I wouldn't push it. He doesn't have a will of steel you know." She understood.

"Toushirou I accept," somewhat, "You and my sister…But I suggest you get the fuck out of her room...Now!" He nodded flashing out of the room.

_**Aww, that wasn't very fun.**_

_You're telling me._

"You're Daddy is home!" A sudden kick in the back made me land on my face.

"What the hell…" I said in a monotone manner.

"You kids should be asleep. It's eleven already!" he scolded all of us as Yuzu slipped into her bed.

"Where the hell were you guys?" I questioned getting off the ground.

"No where." Dad leapt on me pushing my face back into the ground.

"Alright well, good night then Ichigo." Rukia said looking sympathetic.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked Rukia kicking her out of the twin's room.

"Um bed?" She asked politely pointing towards the door. My dad turned her around so she was pointing at my room.

"There's your bed." Both of us blushed absurdly.

"Dad!" I complained readying to create a large argument, but we were forcibly pushed into my room before that happened.

We both stood there Iwas frustrated and Rukia, well she looked nervous and pissed. "Now what?" We practically said in unison as we starred at the single bed.

* * *

**A/N: Holy Crap! That was one hell of a chapter! Very long as well hope you guys enjoy that. I hope no one thought of that as OOC because I admit to a few parts, but some things just can't be helped.**

**Oh please review! I even set my review thing so people without an account can review. I'd like it if I don't know maybe out of the sixty story alerts maybe at least quarter of you could review!**

**Thank you in Advance if you do! Oh if anything bugs you or is screwed up in the story feel free to yell at me! -Your NekoWriter**


	9. The Morning Thereafter

**How You And I Came To Be**

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Morning Thereafter **

"_Better to do something imperfectly than to do nothing flawlessly." -Robert H. Schuller_

* * *

"…One…bed…" I stated once again still starring maybe hoping some solution would suddenly become apparent.

"Ichigo, no matter how many times you say that nothing's going to happen." Rukia scolded me looking like her tolerance level had peeked ages ago.

"But-"

"We both know how this is going to end." She said with a slight grin. I gulped, what was she referring to? "You get the closet!" She smiled, I on the other hand practically fell over.

"What? Why it's my room!" I defended not seeing why the bigger person was stuck in the confined quarters.

"But I'm your cute fiancé." She countered practically batting her eyelashes. I starred her down in shock.

"You know who you're talking to right? Like hell you sweet, innocent act is gonna to work on me." I stuck my tongue out at her while she scoffed; turning away.

"Either way…I get the bed." She threw her body at my bed landing with ease.

_Well, I guess that's one way to claim my bed._

_**And I thought you were a man.**_

_But! She's already on it!_

_**So?**_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_**Kick her off maybe? It doesn't take a rocket scientist. Or you could always-**_

"I can't do that!" I barked at him, but of course for like the fifth time today failing to keep it to myself.

_Ah shit. Look what you made me do…again!_

_**It's not my fault you're a retard.**_

"Ichigo? Can't do what?" I sighed, I'd have to avoid explaining myself…again.

"Nothing. I have…issues."

_**Oh that didn't sound like you're 'special' at all**_

_Is there a way to turn you on mute?_

_**You wish.**_

"Clearly not normal issues. Ichigo if you don't tell me I'll-" There really wasn't a need to hear what she was threatening. Before she had time to finish I already crossed the room then ultimately plopped down onto the bed.

"I guess I can describe it as a 'voice' in my head. A rather annoying voice." I said in annoyance starring at the ceiling, not exactly wanting to see Rukia's expression.

_**You know you'd be lonely if I wasn't around.**_

_Good! That's exactly what I want to me lonely!_

_**You say that now…**_

"Ichigo, you know you sound crazy right now, right?" She questioned my sanity more than me myself.

"And that's why I'm only telling you." I turned in time to see her blush and turn away.

"That's a stupid reason." She said in a monotone voice getting off the bed to walk across the room.

_Ha success! I got my bed_

A large grin grew across my face.

"Wait, You just wanted me to get off the bed!" she screamed as her hand turned to point at me.

"Yep." I snickered laying my whole length on the bed turning to face the wall.

_Well, that worked out a lot better then I imagined._

_**You could say thank you, ya know!**_

"Fine Ichigo kurosaki!" she yelled walking away pissed "Can't believe you're letting your fiancé sleep in a closet." She scoffed to the said place. I hoped that when she said 'your fiancé' she meant that she accepted the fact that we were actually going to get married which I really hoped was the case because I didn't want her to be completely miserable at her own wedding.

I heard her hands grasp at the closet door, but soon after grunts of frustration made their way back over to me.

"Ichigo..." Did I really want to hear what she had to say? Probably not. "It won't open. It's reinforced with a reiatsu barrier." She sighed in defeat walking back over to my bed waiting for me to do something.

_Damn it dad!_

_**For being so damn old, he's pretty sly.**_

"What do you want me to do about it?" I knew what she wanted me to do, but it involved me giving up my bed for the floor which in all honesty did not sound too comfortable.

"Move." It was more like a command than a suggestion.

"Rukia, nothing you could possibly do will make me give up my bed." I glared at her; non verbally challenging her to try.

She gave me an evil grin. A shiver ran the length of my body. Did I want to know what she was thinking? Once again, probably not.

"Oh well… I'll just have to go tell your sisters that I cannot help with the decorating tomorrow because I had to sleep on the cold, hard, unforgiving ground." She glared back at me smiling. "I guess you'll have to do my share as well." My body froze, no way in hell was I going to get stuck with doing all the decorating on my own!

"Rukia! Damn it!" There were two options, one I get a good nights sleep, but decorate by myself, or two I get a horrible nights sleep and do less work. Damn either choice was crappy.

"Well which is it Ichigo?" She challenged waiting for me to give.

_**I sure as hell ain't getting the floor. **_

_Yeah, and I'm sure as hell that you aren't either. What do you care if I'm on the floor or not?_

_**Because, you'll mumble and toss and turn and sleep talk…it's not pretty living inside your head.**_

_I never asked you to live there._

_**And I never asked to be stuck with some pathetic, complains about everything teenage boy.**_

_You're the one complaining!_

_**Doesn't change the fact that you're pathetic now does it?**_

"Rukia…can we talk about this?" I said trying to buy time for myself to figure out a third more bearable option.

"Nope. Choose!" She waved two fingers up in my face.

"Can't we just share or something?" I said before I thought it through, wow that happened a lot. It never registered that it sounded like I was asking her to sleep with me, my mind originally shifted to the elementary definition of sharing. You know the one that was like okay I played with it now you can. Yeah, sharing didn't even appear to register as two people doing something at the same time.

"Share…as in the bed? At the same time?" She said with a look of shock.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I-"

"Fine." I looked dumbfounded at her.

_Did she just agree to sleep with me?_

_**Don't get your hopes of king.**_

_Hopes of what?_

_**Ah, you're so naïve.**_

"Alright…" It took me about a minute to recover from the shock never mind spit that out "How's 'this' going to work?" I asked looking at my full mattress.

_Thank god I upgraded from a twin to a full last summer. _

_**Stop fooling yourself, you know you're disappointed. **_

_Stop reading my internal thoughts damn it!_

_**So, you admit that you were thinking that?**_

_No!_

_**But you just-**_

_NO!_

_**Whatever you say king…whatever you say**_

"Well…you get that half I get this half? Something like that. I mean might as well get used to it now rather than later." She stated the obvious sighing.

"yeah, I guess that makes sense…" I said rubbing the back of my head "Sort of." I mumbled to myself.

"Do you want the inside or outside." Rukia asked readying to climb onto the bed.

"Outside! Last time I got the inside, I got screwed over." I was referring to the restaurant mishap where since I got the inside of the booth I was unable to escape therefore Rukia got to beat me.

"Alright then." She nervously climbed all the way to the left side curling up under my covers like she owned the bed.

"Rukia…"

"Yeah?"

"You can't take all the covers…then I'll be sick and you'll have to do all my share of decorating for me." I smugly said as she gave up a few feet of comforter. That's when I crawled into bed facing the opposite position a good foot away from her.

"Night Ichigo" She said awkwardly shifting slightly under the covers.

"yeah, night." I hoped to god my voice didn't give away the nervousness or anxiety I was feeling.

All I could do was just lay there listening to her breathing. It was erratic, but then slowly faded into steady even breaths. It was actually soothing to listen to; like my own personal lullaby. The slight twitches she would make, as hardly noticeable as they may have seemed, were all known to me, every last one. I couldn't understand the feeling welling inside of me; was it love? Nerves? Hormones? Completeness? Maybe it was a mixture of all of them? I sure as hell couldn't tell either way I looked at it. What did I really feel for her? Yes, my mind had been thinking this over and over, but it was something I couldn't shake no matter how many times I came up with an answer and I had a strong feeling that until I came up with this absolutely correct by my minds own definition solution, would I ever get rid of this pestering feeling. I turned ever so slowly so I was facing the back of her head. The black locks that hung down and laid inanimately on the bed drew my attention. It was so fragile and delicate, so much like, but at the same time unlike their owner. I reached out to touch it; they were hypnotizing me. My hand was practically there before I recalled it flipping back over on my side blushing insanely.

_What the hell am I thinking?_

_**Just give it up king, just give... it... up.**_

I noticed the same pattern of breathing come back into swing as my ears listened more intently for my lullaby. My will tore me away from the enticing rhythm, but at the same point my heart felt like it tore itself. My craving died as I drifted to sleep, yet all the while I couldn't help but listen to her beautiful melody.

_What a surprise…I didn't expect this one coming._

_**Yep, you sure as hell didn't **_he snickered as I sighed.

Once again I had awakened two days in a row with Rukia in my arms.

_Why the hell do we always end up like this?_

_**You're body takes control when you're asleep? Why the hell are you asking me? I was sleeping too. In fact this is the second fucking day in a row you woke me up for something stupid.**_

_This isn't stupid it's concerning._

_**How? **_

_It feels like I'm trying to tell myself something._

_**No shit dumb ass. Who knew you could follow a hint?**_

Rukia was nestled into my chest while my hands gripped her waist pulling her as close as possible. The question was let go or to not let go. Too bad I had no idea what the hell to do. My common sense told me to push her away, but everything else said to stay as is. I voted for the stay as is side because well I wasn't going to lie, it was nice.

"Ichigo…" A tired, but relaxed sounding Rukia spoke quietly as I was shocked out of my mind. If I knew she was up I would have let go of her.

"Oh um Rukia…" I guess it was too late to feign sleep. As insidiously as I could I started to retract my arms, but was stopped only after moving a few inches.

"No, stay. You're actually way too comfortable for your own good. Don't be so selfish and hog yourself." I was being selfish? I guess that was Rukia logic for you.

"Fine with me as long as you don't move. You're basically supplying all my warmth." She seemed to attempt moving closer to me, but soon figured it was impossible to get any closer than she already was.

"To tell you the truth I think it was my stubbornness that prevented me from ever saying anything like that before, but to hell with that." She stated nudging her head into my chest.

"yeah, I know how you feel. Only that I think my pride was the thing that did me in. I've gone around so damn long denying what I really wanted that I didn't think I could handle everyone's reaction never mind admitting to my dad that he was right." I sighed getting a good whiff of her hair. It smelled like strawberries with a hint of vanilla overall it was a very nice smell I wouldn't mind waking up to again.

"Why don't we just act like we normally do around other people then?" She mused breathing hot air through my beater and onto my skin.

"Sounds good to me." So, from now on what was going to happen? We admitted to each other what we've denied for so damn long. What did this mean for us in the long run? "As long as my dad doesn't find-" Of course at that moment the door burst open, dad falling on his face.

"Good morning Ichigo…" He chuckled awkwardly as he started to retract from the room.

"Were you listening?" I yelled jumping up disturbing one of the best positions I've been in in my life.

"Maybe just a little." He admitted still inching out.

"And how much did you hear?" I questioned almost afraid to hear his answer.

"Not too much just since she woke up saying Ichigo." Now I was furious! He heard the whole damn thing. I jumped out of bed as fast as humanly possible, stalking towards him with murderous intent.

"Ichigo! Put some pants on! There's adolescent kids in this house." I glanced downward surprised to see only my black boxers. As quickly as I could I twirled around spotting my pants that laid across the room.

_When the fuck? Alright my body is telling me way too many of its wants all at once._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, I really wasn't in the best of moods plus I was busy. So, hope you like the chapter…oh and the last chapter…I got 22 reviews!!! I was so ecstatic counting them all! Not to mention I love reading them! So, let's try to beat that record shall we?- Your NekoWriter **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	10. The Corrupted Night

**How You And I Came To Be**

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Corrupted Night**

"_Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear - not absence of fear." -Mark Twain_

* * *

"Well now that that's over and done with…" I dusted my hands off as I walked back into my room; Rukia on my tail.

"I really didn't think you needed to punch him that hard." Rukia said looking concerned. What could I say he didn't deserve it! He better not have thought he could get off unscathed for putting his nose where it shouldn't be?

"No, I think I took it too easy on him." I shuffled through my dresser looking for clothes pulling out a dark purple t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Put on the dark blue one. It looks better with orange." She mussed flipping through a colorful looking manga.

"Oh, so now you decide what I wear? I'm a man you know, I can make my own choices." Inconspicuously, I switched the purple shirt to the blue one before leaving the room.

"I saw that." She shouted after I closed the door.

_Damn shinigami training._

………………

The shower was refreshing, yet felt like a waste. All that was Rukia drained away along with the soapy water. Every spot she touched slowly seemed to fade from my memory.

_I can't believe how big of an effect that had on me._

I sighed running the soap through my hair scrubbing any dirt that had been left over from the war. That was right…the war was over. No more worrying about the next fight; whether I'd win or lose, Rukia live or die? Relief washed through my system signaling the start of normalcy…well as normal as it got.

"Ichigo?" Rukia knocked from the outside, "Can I get something really fast!" She pleaded as I unlocked the door while being concealed by the shower curtain.

She walked into the room,withing moments I could hear the shuffling of bottles and containers, "What do you have to get?" I asked while peeking out the side of the shower to see if she found what she was looking for.

"Um, Aspirin for your dad. He thought I'd be rude if he came in." My breathing stopped as the door slammed shut.

"Rukia!" I screamed jumping out of the shower, lucky enough to have my representative badge with me, changing into my shinigami form. "Why the hell would you listen to my dad?" I barked using Zangetsu to break down the door with ease…too much ease. It seemed as if the wind just blew it shut.

"Ichigo!" She screamed as I turned to look at her.

"You know what he would have done. He would have trapped us for a long ass-"

"No not that you idiot!" She barked as she glanced at the ground growing bright red.

"Well don't look!" I yelled back at her seeing myself on the floor; naked.

"It's not something I can overlook!" She scoffed folding her arms over her chest.

"Why the hell not?" I questioned starring at her.

_**Well, if you saw naked Rukia on the ground would you look away?**_

"Because my foot's stuck…under you're…" Her red face expanded to the rest of her body. In fact I even blushed. Her leg was wedged between the sink counter and my body so she couldn't pull it out.

"Oh um, right. But here's the problem…if I get back in my body I'll be naked and on your…foot." And on top of that I really didn't feel like experiencing the pain of her kicking me in the balls.

"Well, it's kind of stuck so you're going to have to deal with it." She retorted pointing at me, well the me I wasn't preoccupying at the moment. "Why the hell are you so heavy anyway?"

"it's muscle!" I defended walking over while emitting one large gulp.

"Hurry up…I…I don't have anything on my feet!" This was definitely something I never dreamed of happening. Even in the future when I would think about being married…and doing everything that went along with that, would I ever have thought my boy parts would end up touching someone's feet.

"You'll kick me though." All my pride was gone, at least in front of her. Then again with my naked body laying on her bare feet I didn't think I could keep any as it was. Not to mention the pain I'd erect from there would be bad enough.

"I won't kick you." She sighed; her eyes practically screaming, 'but if you don't get over here in the next five seconds I will do worse than that'. Well, it was a chance I had to take I guess.

So, I slipped into my body. My, well, thing, could feel Rukia's feet and I had to say this touch coming from her wasn't all that pleasing.

_**I wonder what I'd be like if it were her hands?**_

_Shit, now I'm imagining that!_

_**What's so bad about that?**_

_Do you know what happens to guys when they 'imagine?' _I practically shouted in my mind as I felt it coming on…I was going hard…very hard. I_t was just a quick image! Please god! Why?_

"Ichigo…what is happening…" She nervously said with a slight shakiness to her voice. I couldn't get up and expose myself that might have ended worse.

"Now Rukia don't over react, but I might possibly be…growing." That sounded as innocent as I could get it, yet it still sounded really dirty.

"As in growing you don't mean…? Ichigo!!!!!!!" She overreacted, like I told her not to, kicking me as hard as I thought possible, which she promised she wouldn't do either.

"Rukia-" I barely croaked out as I slid down the wall I was thrown against hardly gripping the area of displeasure.

"Well, you deserved it!" She shouted starring me down until she realized I was still naked despite my frail state. My body slumped over still clutching. God it hurt like a mother fucker.

"No…I…did…not." I had to argue even if I wasn't in the best state to.

"Rukia…where's the aspirin?" My dad complained walking into the bathroom gripping his head tightly.

"Um, I couldn't find it." She spoke quickly, blushing before quickly rushing out of the room.

"This is all your fault." I harshly moaned dragging myself up.

"Son, cover up, you may have an impressive penis, but you won't win Rukia over like that. Then again you two confessed earlier so-" I punched him despite still seeing the stars twinkling around my own head.

"Shut up." I managed as I clothed myself.

………………

"Well, this morning was…painful. But! Don't worry we have a fun filled day ahead of us!" Dad happily spoke occasionally rubbing a sore spot on his body. How I wished I could rub where I was sore right now, but with Karin and Yuzu standing right in front of me it was impossible.

"Do you mean fun for you or fun for us?" I knew the answer, but maybe I'd be surprised.

"Fun for me of course!" He replied not even giving us the decency to lie. "Everyone follow daddy!" He yelled as we all walked in line out the front door.

………………..

Rukia and I fell behind the group as we walked for the ninth hour. Neither of us felt the need to embarrass ourselves any further by accompanying them…and besides we spent enough 'quality time' with them at this point. They had dragged us to almost every Christmas shop in town.

_Why the hell do they have so many damn Christmas stores in this town anyway? _

"I'm sorry about…earlier." She very quietly whispered not looking in my direction.

Apology accepted!" I sighed digging my hands into my pockets.

"What? I say sorry and you're not even going to return it?" She sounded dumfounded and annoyed. Why would 'I' have to say sorry?

"What did I do? You're the one who came into the bathroom on orders from my dad." I yelled at her bending over some.

"You're the one who made him need the medicine to begin with." She retorted sticking her nose up in the air.

"Did you forget why I did that in the first place?" I argued hoping she hadn't really forgotten earlier this morning because in all truthfulness I was looking forward to having a repeat, minus dad, of this morning tomorrow.

"He's your father! Of course he's going to snoop." She sighed putting her hand over her eyes.

"No, snooping is one thing, acting like a third grader is another. He practically has the town wired in case he misses anything." I scoffed walking a little faster.

"The bickering couple back there! I'm taking my lovely first two daughters somewhere to eat." Dad shouted pulling the twins away a little too fast to avoid suspicion.

"What the hell are they up to?" I wondered out loud shrugging it off. "Alright then lets go eat- Rukia?" The petite shinigami was already stomping away looking like she didn't want to be followed.

"Fine then I'll eat alone." I shouted not sure if she heard. My heart felt like it crashed and trust me it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

_**You're an awful fiancé.**_

_It's fine nothing's going to happen. I'll go look for her in a little while. Since when do you give marrital advice?_

_**Since I felt that kick to the balls, I mean holy shit king. We're lucky we're standing.**_

* * *

"Stupid Ichigo! Dumb Ass! Are you really that clueless?" I shouted to the inanimate trees I was surrounded by. Thankfully I found a spot near the park but away from everyone to 'express' myself.

_He had to fight me every step of the way_!

"Who would want to marry an idiot like you anyway?" I yelled punching the bark of a tree actually leaving a partial indent. Then I sighed, I wanted to marry that idiot, that was exactly who.

"You didn't even say sorry! Even if it was for a stupid reason!" I kicked the side of the tree with all my might, which in the grand scheme of things probably wasn't a good idea on my part. At first there seemed to be nothing but an odd numb sensation, but then the pain kicked in as I keeled over to the grassy floor clutching at my foot. It was swelling, I could feel the liquid build under the skin, this was bad. No way in hell could I put any pressure on it. Hell, I'd be lucky if I could manage not to scream. After the first few rounds of excruciating pain passed I shakily dared a glance at my foot. It was swollen, like I guessed, but the bulge that was now visible through my sock did not look very pleasing.

"Oh fuck. This is not good." I complained to myself pulling my body against the nearest tree. "No cell phone or walking capability. What the hell do I do now?" I braced myself for the next wave I could feel coming on. "And it's dark. Damn daylight savings crap."

"It could be worse." I thought to myself imagining a hollow or arrancar attack at this exact moment, but I knew that was highly unlikely. No hollow in their right mind would attack after their leader was just defeated. And the smarter of the species probably would have more common sense then to attack the person who slew their leaders fiancée.

"What's a pretty young lady like yourself out here by yourself for in the dark?" a laugh came from the shadows to my right as all the dark spots around me started to close in revealing four men.

"None of your damn business." I replied sourly refusing to show the pain that wanted to.

"Strong words for such a small girl." The leader, it seemed, announced walking closer pausing maybe a foot in front of me.

"I may be small, but I'm no push over." I almost laughed at my bluff, I was no push over…when I was able to move and in shinigami form. Neither of which were possible at the moment.

"Hm, could you fend off four grown men?" An evil grin grew as his hands jerked me forward out of my sitting position and into a standing one, which did not agree with my ankle. As soon as he let go I crumpled back over gripping my foot. "Oh, so you're injured? Well, this just became a hell of a lot less fun." He looked disappointed. Good.

"Stop fooling around." A skinny man in back stepped forward into the light highlighting his bum attire with the stubble around his mouth.

"You take the fun out of everything." The man in front of me said taking a step back revealing a dark brown beard and mustache with just below average citizen attire. The other two stayed out of sight probably the look out people.

_Wait, look out people? Shit._

I sighed, this was more troublesome than scary. Sure, I was scared a bit, but nothing really has a huge impact on you anymore after over fifty years of being a shinigami. Not to mention the last few years with Ichigo and his close calls were enough to completely dement the meaning of the word afraid for me.

"Let's get started shall we?" The man smirked grabbing my arm while at the same time ripping my shirt clean off. Next went the skirt, which was very painful only because on top of my struggling the said piece of clothing had to come off via the way of my ankle.

"Not bad." All four sets of eyes eyed me like I was a prize they'd one.

"Get away from me!" I screamed before getting smacked across the face.

"Aw, don't worry we won't hurt you, we just want to have a little fun." His smile seemed to become more demented as the seconds ticked by.

"Boss." One of the two 'look outs' called halting his hand right before it hit my chest. "There's a boy coming this way." He whisper-yelled making everyone turn around towards his direction. It was Ichigo, he was about fifty yards away.

_He'll find me right? I mean he can sense my reiatsu…oh shit. He's horrible at sensing reiatsu. _

"Ichi-!" A hand was clamped over my mouth before I could finish, I faithfully hoped that Ichigo heard what little I was able to yell.

"Who the hell is that?" The man in front of me asked harshly pressing me against a tree partially suffocating me.

"Ichigo." I let out smiling still trying to use as much air as I could.

"Who the hell is Ichigo?" He grumbled noticing how dangerously close he was getting.

"My fiancé." my smile did not wither, it stood strong. Upset cries pestered the area quietly for a second before the man gripping me quieted them.

"He couldn't possibly take us all down. Look how weak he looks." they all laughed. If they only knew what I knew they'd be trembling in fear.

"Don't underestimate him." I barked taking it personally.

"We won't have to. He left. It looks like he couldn't find you." One of the watchers spoke looking more at ease. I could tell that he could sense that Ichigo was no push over and that he frightened him somewhat.

"What a pathetic person." the men laughed as the man holding me brought out a knife.

_Great, a knife._

One second it had been in his hand, but the next it laid inanimately on the floor along with its owner.

"What were you saying about a pathetic person?" Ichigo grinned as he stood in front of me which I assumed for two reasons one to block everyone's view and two to look a lot more menacing than he normally did. "Now…who's first?"

**A/N: Sorry there was such a change half way through, I just saw something my ex- boyfriend said on his profile about me that made me extremely pissed off. Why are guys complete jerks? No offense to you guys, but get this he posted the song "Give you hell" By All- American rejects where he used to say how much he cared about me. And if you really get those lyrics there hurtful, like he's a guy who reads through everything so he knew exactly what he was posting. Then my best friend saw it and completely told him off. But still I can't help but feel angry, oh so yeah that's why it turned to men being pervertish…sorry. -Your NekoWriter**

***Hope that wasn't going overboard, like I'll take it out and redo the chapter if no one likes it.**

***And to tell you all now that is a detailed description of spraining your ankle, i did it in volleyball as some of you know, about a month and a half ago and it's still not better. But, yeah it hurts probably as bad as smeone jabbing a sword through your foot over and over.**

***OMG REVIEW AND YOU WILL BE MY HERO!...along with FailedWriter who is already my hero!***


	11. The Situation Of Now And Forever

**How Your And I Came To Be**

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Situation Of Now And Forever**

_"If your are meant to be together forever, you will survive any obstacle or trouble that comes to you." -unknown_

* * *

Four guys? Was that really it?

_**Well, this is insulting. Do you think they even have weapons?**_

_Well, insignificant ones, but either way they're going to get the shit beat out of them._

My fury was peeking, a grunt or two escaped my mouth as I took a fighting stance. I had to say it felt strange not fighting with Zangetsu in my hand.

"Aw, look who came to play hero? The fiancé." The man who I just knocked over stood up dusting himself off. I wasn't surprised he absorbed the blow; I mean he was huge and honestly I really put no power into it; I was so focused on sneaking up on them that my follow through wasn't up to par.

"So, what the fuck are you doing out here? Huh?" I said to Rukia in a low voice that signaled 'danger' at every syllable. The big guy was the one to answer.

"We're having a party and I believe you just crashed it. I think it's time to go. Let me show you the door." As he said the last sentence he came charging towards me with the small, pathetic looking knife he pulled out previously. I stood my ground until the last second when I shifted slightly making him run into a gust of air which seemed to carry him over into a tree, hard.

"Lucky shot." He spit at me as I backed up to take him on again.

"How was that a lucky shot? I didn't do anything…yet." I grinned anticipating the next attack.

"A wiseass mouth doesn't get a man too far." The man behind me quickly said charging. Figuring he would attack sooner or later I had already planned on leaping backwards, over his head, ultimately making him fall as well. Typically the huge man and the other stood back up.

"Rukia. Here." I yanked off my shirt and threw it telling her to cover up.

"I didn't…thanks." She was tired and worn out I could tell by her voice.

"What the hell?" One of the men I haven't had the pleasure of fighting yet stated gawking. I forgot about all the battle scars and recent injuries. They were spread across my torso like grass on a field. Also, I still had bandages covering the upper half of my arms, so I guess that made the illusion look worse. "What are those from?" He said nervously backing up somewhat. "They look like…stab wounds."

"Wow, you're good at guessing. Almost all of them are stab wounds." I grimaced which scared the shit out of them. "And I'll tell ya this much, they weren't made accidentally."

"I'll add one more then!" Another guy from behind me, which was very well hidden I had to admit, ran forward as fast as he could with an actual sword in hand.

_Who has a sword on them nowadays?_

_**Well, they weren't planning a walk in the park when they left the house this morning.**_

Too bad his running was almost so slow it made me want to ignore the pathetic threat. I turned as he jabbed at me; my hand catching the blade. It wasn't even that sharp.

"Too slow." I ducked around the sword and right stepped flinging my fist into his rib cage; he would be out for a while. "You're all too boring. Too bad…if you didn't do that to her I might have let you all go." I grinned flashing my teeth while staring intently at the three remaining.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked deciding to pick someone up from the collar of their shirt because they weren't coming to a coherent decision. "Okay, you then." Not even with a second of hesitation I slammed him in the nose with my clenched fist flinging him into a tree; now there were two. The two strongest it seemed, yet hundreds of years away from even having the possibility of having a chance at avoiding my first attack.

_**Ya know that emotionless captain, Rukia's brother? I think his atitude is rubbing off on you…**_

_Don't insult me_

_**See?**_

"You're lucky we've decided to forgive you for disturbing us." The large man said starting to crawl away on the ground.

"Did I say you could leave?" I barked walking leisurely over to the bigger man harshly kicking him in the stomach. He coughed up a minimal amount of blood while rolling over onto his side.

_Alright maybe I over did it a little._

_**How can ya say that? That'd be like a paper cut to you.**_

"Listen," I walked over to the final, skinnier guy, leaning down to his level where he was cowering. "You seem the smartest of the group, so I'll leave you conscious. When they all wake up warn them if they ever try anything like this again I, Ichigo Kurosaki, will personally beat the shit out of them…again." He nodded as he growled under his breath, but did nothing more than just hang his head in shame.

"Come on." I sighed holding a hand out for Rukia. She just starred at it.

" I can't stand." She spoke turning her head away.

"Why the hell not?" I responded in a confused voice.

"I sprained it." She said embarrassed trying to pull my shirt down as far as possible which ended up being mid thigh length.

_Well, it's an improvement._

_**No, an improvement would be pulling the shirt up, this is a total regression.**_

_I didn't ask your damn opinion._

_**Yeah, only because last time you're pleasure affected more than your mind.**_

I blushed remembering this morning's incident, but then suddenly had a want to rub down there in sympathy for myself.

"How did you sprain it? No way any of these pushovers could have given you a hard time." I pointed to the three passed out persons.

"I kicked a tree-" She whispered so low that it was barely hearable.

"You what?" I asked telling her to speak a little louder.

"I kicked a fucking tree." She crossed her hands over her chest.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I questioned her sanity then glanced over to a tree with a dent in the side.

"You frustrated me. So, it was either you or the tree." I for one was glad she chose the tree. Without anymore talk I scooped her up in my arms carrying her bridal style out of the wooded area.

_**Ya know you look pretty incriminating carrying a half naked girl out of a secluded area without a shirt on... At night.**_

I turned bright red; he was right. Thank god it was dark, Rukia would probably try and slap me for thinking dirty things…even when I wasn't the one to think them.

……………

The walk home was quiet neither of us wanted to even think about the situation right now never mind the stares we were getting. It figured we had to walk through two very public areas flocked with people. In the end I had to give at least a dozen nasty stares to on lookers and had to keep my hand basically on Rukia's butt to prevent the shirt from drooping too low.

"Thanks for carrying me." Rukia acknowledged as she placed her head on my chest. My heart, I was sure, was going a million miles per hour. I just hoped she couldn't tell.

"No problem. It's my job after all to get you out of all these strange situations." I grinned squeezing her a little tighter. She responded by wrapping her arms somewhat, around my waist.

"Not all strange situations can you get me out of." She spoke into my chest; her nose gave a cold sensation as it rubbed against the bare skin. I assumed she was talking about our wedding.

"If I could I would." I sighed slowing my pace slightly. Did I like Rukia more than a friend? Yeah, I figured that out, and basically admitted to it, but I still had a very vague idea of what Rukia thought of me. Even if she did like me as much as I liked her , no way were we ready for marriage.

"I know you would, but to honestly tell you I'm okay with it. Yeah, I'd like some more time to prepare myself, but it's really not all that bad." She admitted snuggling her face even farther into me.

"No, I guess not." I answered. The thought of another mile of walking like this made me sigh. Too much truth usually sprouted from me at times like this.

_**I'm drowning in all this sappiness.**_

_Suck it up._

_**I'll drown faster!**_

…………………

"I hope you two weren't doing anything-" Dad stopped when he saw the condition of Rukia's ankle along with the various blood splatters across my body. "What happened?" He said in a very professional doctor like voice.

"Long story, but she can't walk." I stated as I noticed Rukia actually fell asleep.

"Bring her into the living room." He motioned to follow behind him as we ended up on the couch. I didn't let go or put her down; my arms supported her like a prop.

"Well, it looks fractured in several spots and is most definitely sprained. I can take the swelling down with kidou, but fractures take a long time to mend even with 'extra' help. She'll be off it a good week even with the extra boost of shinigami medical help." He sighed getting up; returning a few seconds later with medical tape and two wooden sticks that looked like large tongue depressants.

"So, that goes without saying no hollow slaying, of course that's even if any orders were to come in, which I highly doubt because at this point they realize they won't last very long." He propped the two sticks on both sides of the ankle before gently wrapping the area with a pre-wrap that wasn't sticky, but rather foam like. Then he wrapped the actual white tape around that securing it in place. It looked like a less bulky version of a cast that was half the size.

"That should do it." He sighed getting off the tiny stool he dragged over to sit on.

"Thanks." I mumbled defiantly.

"Don't thank me yet, there's still the issue with…bathing." He backed up a few steps, well out of reaching distance.

"What do you mean an issue?" I questioned already getting the gist as to where this was headed.

"Well, she can't put any pressure on her foot, therefore can't be trusted to stand in the shower all that time on one foot never mind the problem of getting in and out. Odds would be that she'd fall over and seriously do some damage." I went bright crimson, thank god Rukia couldn't hear this. I didn't think she'd be able to handle it.

"So, you're saying that I have to…accompany her!" It was a statement not a question. My body wanted to move and choke him until he told me he was kidding, but with Rukia on my lap and that look on his face I knew the confession wouldn't happen.

"Right, unless you don't want her walking for her wedding day." That was right, it'd be her day. No way was I going to stand in the way of any type of happiness. I gulped, there was only that option and nothing more.

"Anything else you want to tell me about?" I said peeved while starting to fidget in the seat.

"Actually, yeah. She won't be able to leave her room for a while. So, since I'm a busy man and seeing as you're her fiancé you'll basically need to wait on her hand and foot."

_Well there goes the next few weeks of my life_

_**It's not all that bad…I mean you get to see her naked right?**_

_Yeah I guess...hey wait!_

_**Too late you said it! **_He cheered in my head like he finally accomplished his lifetime goal.

I got up, with Rukia, making my way to the stairs carefully maneuvering her body so it wouldn't touch anything which to tell you the truth was a lot easier said then done. When we reached my room I gently placed her on my bed slowly and carefully propping up her foot on MY pillow which meant I had no pillow tonight.

I tucked her in, as weird as that sounds, then headed off for what I feared would be my last single shower…for a while.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is over! I didn't feel like going on any longer sorry. So, yeah I assume next chapter will have all your favorite other pairings besides IchiRuki. Not to mention Orihime…*Shutter* *Shutter* -Your NekoWriter**

**I am sooo blown away with all those reviews!!! Thank you so much for giving me like 20 reviews to look forward to seeing in my inbox after school! You my friends are what make my world go round!!! ^^**


	12. A Twist In Fate

****

How You And I Came To Be

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: A twist in fate**

_"I'm old enough to know better, but too young to care." -Unknown _

* * *

I walked back into my room only in a towel figuring Rukia would still be asleep; which she was. Her body seemed to compliment the bed perfectly; the covers in return made her look insanely perfect. It still felt so foreign to think that Rukia was sleeping in my bed, purposely, and that I would, in a matter of minutes, be next to her.

"Rukia, you're going to smack me…hard…tomorrow." I sighed already imagining the scene where I'd have to tell Rukia about the predicament we were in.

After slipping on a pair of red and black flannels along with a white beater I climbed into bed next to her.

_Thank god she asked for the wall side. With my luck I would've fallen on her getting into bed._

_**You say that as if it is a bad thing.**_

Without a pillow I grimaced at the situation. I laid there; head on mattress and little comforter. It was going to be a suckish night, especially since I knew I was going to have to keep checking to make sure Rukia didn't put her foot in a bad position. The morning on top of that would be torture.

"What am I going to do about you?" I breathed turning to face her limp body. She looked so damn peaceful it amazed me. Her breathing was a bit erratic, but I'd only expect that.

"Well, night." I turned off the light waiting to fall asleep; if I could.

_**Ya know you talk to yourself quite often?**_

_Just go to sleep._

……………

It completely amazed me that I actually was able to fall asleep. In fact it'd almost seem too good to be true if I hadn't woken up with a sore neck.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked as I stirred awake.

"Yeah?" It was more of a 'what do you want' then a 'good morning' voice.

"Just wanted to know if you were up." She turned like she was evading a question she wanted to ask.

"What do you want?" I asked in an 'all knowing' tone.

"What? What makes you think I want anything?" She said defending herself; her body still facing away from mine.

"I know you too well. So, if you want something ask." It was too early to start a fight; I didn't think either of us would have wanted to anyway.

"Fine. If you want to do something, then why don't you go and get breakfast?" She said smugly, but at the same time longingly. Clearly her original question from when she first woke me up was that she was hungry and wanted food.

_I guess she clued herself in on the not moving thing. She's a shinigami after all and they normally know what's best for themselves when in bad situations...I guess._

_**I can't believe after all you've gone through with her you think she knows what's best for herself.**_

_I'm not going to baby her._

_**She thought dying was the best course of action, she thought running away was the smartest thing to do, she thought you weren't strong enough to beat her brother, she thought-**_

_Okay, I get it. I'm going to baby her… a little_

So, with that conversation flooding my mind I clumsily climbed out of bed, stumbling out of the room; clearly yet to be able to walk properly.

……………

"Okay, no one was up so I had to make it, in other words it's not my fault if it's bad." I had cooked her a thing of eggs on top of toast, with a glass of orange juice. What could I say? That's all I could really do. Once I put the food down on my desk I grabbed the whole piece of furniture and pulled it over next to my bed where Rukia eagerly awaited food.

"It can't be that bad." She mused looking at the food.

_Now that I think about it, I really wish I test tasted the food._

She picked up the fork before searching for the knife, "Where's the knife?" I flashed it in front of my face so she knew I didn't forget, and that I just wasn't going to give it to her yet.

"And I can't have it because? It's not like I'm going to hurt myself!" She protested holding her hand out for it.

"No, I'm more concerned about myself than you at the moment. I have something to talk to you about first and I'd prefer you to not have a knife." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, you see about your ankle. Dad said you had to stay off it a week, even with him applying kidou. So, basically you're banned from moving." I started off figuring I should start at the things that won't get me killed.

"Not even on crutches?" She asked dumbfounded as to why I wasn't letting her move even without putting pressure on her foot.

"Nope." I was overprotective, plus with both of our lucks banding together I'm sure they'd reek havoc on her foot.

"Who are you to ban me from walking?" She shouted questioning my authority.

"I am the guy who saved your ass yesterday." I barked back leaning slightly over her.

"I didn't ask you to come save me." She crossed her arms over her chest in a defiant manor.

"Well, I did so deal with it. You're banned from walking and that's it!" I put my foot down being as stubborn as ever.

"Hope you found somewhere else to sleep tonight." She argued gulping down more food.

"You can't kick me out of my own room! …Wait, I'm getting off track, there's more." I tried to calm down between breaths.

"Okay, then what?" She questioned seeming to attempt to calm down as well.

"Now this is totally my dad, as a doctor, speaking. I am repeating exactly what I heard…" I took a deep breath, "Well, I guess you can't take a shower-"

"There's no way I'm going a week without a shower!" She protested before I finished.

"No, that's not what I was getting at. You can't take a shower…by yourself." I blushed turning away as I waited for the power hit I knew was coming to knock me off the bed.

"Then that means…you…and I….shower…together?" She was slowly piecing it together, probably in denial. Once she finally got it she turned bright red looking down at her food. Amazingly enough so far I was getting out of this one unscathed.

"Rukia…?"I asked starting to become concerned as to why there wasn't any bodily harm to my being yet. She didn't answer so I took it upon myself to slowly inch out of the room, not wanting to jinx my well being. Before the door closed she did say one thing that amazed me,

"The food was good." That was all she could say I guess.

…………...

"Well, that went better than expected…" I mused myself as I walked down the stairs. I'd be spending enough time in that room, I might as well use the time I do have to be elsewhere.

"What went better than expected?" Renji asked as I spotted him sitting at my dining room table, talking with my dad, eating my food.

"Do I even want to know why you're here?" I sighed knowing just by seeing how little he ate that something was wrong.

"No, probably not, but I need to talk to you anyway. Honestly I don't even know why…it shouldn't be any of your business." He ended up talking more to himself than to me.

"Is it something we should talk about somewhere else?" I questioned seriously.

"Probably." He responded; his Gigai dropping to the ground as he headed for the front door.

"Hey! You can't leave that where ever you like you know!" I yelled after him, but he paid no attention to me. He didn't even threaten me which actually worried me. I followed along obediently; both of us stopped a few minutes away on a roof top of an abandoned building.

"Was going this far really necessary?" I asked stepping towards him as he turned around with a disheartened face.

"I can't take any chances of anyone else hearing. Only lieutenants and captains…and I guess you are allowed to know. We don't know what would happen if this got out." His tone was very un-Renji like. Whatever happened wasn't good at all.

"Well?" I was becoming a little impatient and almost felt bad for showing it.

"Momo's pregnant." He said abruptly; his fist clenching tightly to his side. What was I supposed to say? I mean I didn't know her personally, all I really knew was that she was the current lieutenant of one of the squads I'd be controlling in about a month.

"This is bad? I mean I don't know about in seiratei, but I mean in the human world that isn't horrible news, unless under terrible circumstances." From what I could figure about the situation I could assume that there were bad circumstances.

"You have no idea how terrible. I can't even imagine what she could be feeing." Renji looked furious, more furious than I've seen him for a while.

"Renji what aren't you telling me?" I demanded grabbing him by the collar of his shinigami robes. He quickly tore my hand away, backing up a few steps to look me in the eyes.

"She's pregnant with Aizen's baby." I gaped at him before realizing the implications that meant.

_That'd mean she and Aizen-_

_**Got busy!**_

"But…That'd mean she-"

"No! She didn't; we know that much. Even though she'd do virtually anything for him; it's just not possible. Unohana ran test after test, we can't figure out why or how it's even possible." Renji defended Momo like only a comrade could.

"So, what do 'you' plan to do?" I said 'you' in a way that included all seated shinigami.

"Get rid of the baby once it's born? Let it live? We really don't know. Momo won't let us abort it, so I doubt we can really do anything." He confessed walking away in deep thought.

"Dam right you won't do anything! A kid is a kid no matter who the parents. It's how he or she is raised that depends on how it'll grow." By the look Renji gave me he whole heartedly agreed.

"Ichigo…" He seemed worn out and fatigued with exhaustion. "If only our words could make a difference…But neither of us or Momo for that matter are captains. There's too many people who think badly upon this incident that are above us." He flash stepped away from me leaving me with myself and my thoughts.

_Aizen…what the fuck did you do?_

* * *

"Let me guess…Ichigo is gone again?" I asked starting to get annoyed at my rotten timing.

"Yeah, he just left with Renji a few minutes ago…it didn't look like a pleasant visit either." Karin said with a great look of concern. She'd always been good at reading people's emotions, in this case probably a little too good. I knew exactly what Renji was telling Ichigo right now and I was afraid she'd be able to pick up on the stress I had dwelling within me.

"Toushirou, something's wrong. You don't seem right." She asked getting up from the chair she was sitting in in order to stare me down from about three feet away; hands on hips.

"It's just something…unfortunate happened to a good friend of mine." I managed to get out clenching my teeth in anger. My view on the event was to get rid of the 'little' problem and let life go on as is. Momo didn't deserve something like this; not the suspicion, distraught, or longing. She was a sister to me, I just couldn't let this go.

_I swear if Aizen was alive right now I'd hunt him down, torture, then kill him._

"Don't give me that vague shit. Do you not trust me? Is that it?" She grabbed my robe shaking me fiercely. I grabbed her hand softly, making her let go of my clothes.

"I trust you above everyone else. It's just something I can't share." I couldn't decide whether I was relieved or heart broken that I couldn't share what had happened with her.

"You're such a dumb ass." She scoffed walking away from me in frustration.

"Yeah… I know." I said far too quiet for her to hear.

* * *

I got home maybe two hours after I'd left. There was too much going through my mind to come back and have my mood rub off on everyone else, so I ended up finding a tall tree and sitting at the very top to think. I finally pieced together why soul society wanted to tell me about Momo even if I wasn't a captain as of yet; it'd be my problem, my decision. She was practically my lieutenant at the moment, it was all on me whether the baby lives or dies…at least that's what I figured.

_Hope the people who want the kid dead aren't holding there breath because no way in hell would I let them harm it._

_**I think someone is eager to be a father, maybe you and Rukia should start on that.**_

_What!? No I'm not…I just don't think it's fair. The kid hasn't even been born, yet people want to murder it._

_**Maybe it'd be better if it died.**_

_How can you say that? Wait, never mind you're a hollow of course you wouldn't understand the importance of a life._

_**Even so, you don't think everyone who has a grudge against Aizen will just give up on the kid because you say so? Face it, the kid is doomed to die.**_

_Not if I can help it._

That worried me; he was right…too right. There were many people who hated Aizen and from past experiences I knew that people, even seated shinigami, would break rules if there passionate enough to that one goal.

"What took so long?" Rukia asked as I walked through the door.

"Nothing decided to take a walk." I didn't want to worry her, she was broken enough already.

"You're a horrible liar. I felt Renji downstairs a couple of hours ago. What was he doing here?" She inquired as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, he came to eat, like usual." I lied as I hoped my lying got better within the last few seconds.

"Oh, that figures." I guess my lying did get better.

"So, you want anything otherwise I'm going-"

"Yeah. Now I know you're dad said that whole…shower thing, but can't we just ignore that? I mean I'm sure standing for five minutes on one foot will be easy." She was trying to weasel her way out of the double shower situation.

"No. Do you want to walk before your wedding? If you fall who knows how long you'll be out." I angrily stated staring her down.

"What about if you're in the room, just not in the shower?" She questioned.

"That sounds okay…" I thought about if that would work for a second before continuing, "Yeah, that should be fine." We both sighed in relief, but I couldn't help but think something was going to go wrong.

_My life is so screwed up if I can't do anything without thinking something bad is bound to happen._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one took longer than normal I've been busy the past few days ^^; So, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will have the long awaited shower scene. Oh and I know I said there would be some RenjiXTatasuki in this chapter, sorry I didn't get around to it, and with the mood Renji would be in, it wouldn't have been a very nice encounter.**

**Oh, speaking of which…I know a few of you will probably not like what I did to Momo, but it's for the best for the future…(I'm thinking like years in advance lol) So, hope you enjoyed! -Your NekoWriter**


	13. Dangerously Overtaken

****

How You And I Came To Be

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Dangerously Overtaken**

"_As if you could kill time without injuring eternity." -Henry David Thoreau_

* * *

Something had been so off then now that I think about it. I had been having waves of nausea and a constant craving for food despite the hourly reunion with my lunch. It had made no sense; shinigami rarely concocted sickness and were usually in good health. In the pit of my stomach…no my heart I knew something far more than any common illness was wrong with me.

"Oh Lieutenant. I'm glad you made it on time." The fourth squad captain, Unohana, greeted me warmly with an inviting smile, "You seem like the only one who ever does. Not to mention the first one on record to actually schedule an appointment." She sighed as she ushered me into an examination room.

"You're really too flattering. I'm sure I'm not the only-" A wave of nausea struck then and there making my lunch spill all over the nice clean grounds. "Oh I'm so sorry Captain Unohana!" I cried actually feeling depressed by this simple occurrence of this event. Oh did I mention the bi-polar mood swings plaguing my every action?

"No need to worry Momo. This is a building for the sick and wounded. If this was the biggest mess we've had to clean up we'd be greatly troubled by our inexperience." She smiled as always motioning for me to lay down on the padded table.

"Now tell me if anything I do or touch hurts you in any way." I nodded as she started to rub from the top of my stomach to right above my abdomen. I winced for a second as she touched just below my stomach, whatever she hit was definitely a tender spot.

"That's interesting. What symptoms besides the nausea have you been having." Her happy façade slightly shifted for a second to a look of worry.

"stomach pains, irregular eating patterns, odd mood swings, and slight chest swelling." Ordinarily I'd feel embarrassed to admit to anything being wrong with me, but it was Captain Unohana and I trusted her with my life…at least as much as I could trust anyone. These days I had major trust issues.

"That's very strange. Come with me for a second." She led me to a dark room with a monitor that flashed with lights. Her glowing hands moved gracefully over my stomach area seeming to search desperately for something that shouldn't belong there. At first I thought that I had some rare exotic decease I could've picked up in the real world or even a burst internal organ, but no…it turned out so much different.

"Momo…" She glared briefly at the screen; her hands stopping all movements.

_Maybe she found out what's wrong with me?_

"Yeah?" I asked, my hopes rising. Mysteries and surprises never suited my style, I guess even more so now, but as long as I could remember it never seemed in good taste.

"You're pregnant." She finally let out; the glowing slowly fading from her hands. My eye sight soon went hazy before I passed out.

…………..

"What happened?" I questioned as I regained my consciousness in the previous examination room. It was then the wave of memories flashed through my mind like a roll of film.

"Something we can't quite understand. You're pregnant." She stated looking frustrated.

"So I really am? Wait!" I yelled not bothering to regard her formally. It seemed like the only logical explanation was that she was lying. "How? I haven't had sex…for a while. And I mean a long while." I felt she didn't need to know about my previous times with Aizen, but that was well over 5 years ago! Back when he meant the world to me.

"That's only one of the many things we can't comprehend. After running through some tests, I hope that is okay with you!" She paused to wait for my response.

_You're asking permission now?_

"Yes, of course." I sighed as I waited for the second half of the dreadful news I knew was coming.

"Like I was saying I ran a few tests through your blood and not only has your egg sack been exposed to foreign content, but it seemed already fertilized before even reaching where a sperm cell would normally attach. In other words, since the egg cell already had a sperm cell attached. It seems like that fertilized egg has been in your egg sack and just was waiting to be released. That means there was a 100 percent chance you'd becoming pregnant." What I understood was that I was pregnant for some godforsaken reason with an actual baby, that would be my son or daughter in the near future.

"I can't believe this." I spoke starring at nothing in particular trying to think things through.

"Well, there's more. We've determined who the father is, or was. Momo, have you had any intercourse with Aizen in the past three weeks?" That shocked me out of my shocked state which was pretty astounding in itself.

"What? No! Aizen 'was' important to me, but I would never betray everyone like that!" I yelled at her hoping my words were getting through.

"I just had to make sure. I know you haven't Momo." Her smile was back for a brief time period, "Other tests indicated that as well, but you can never trust those things for certain. I trust you Lieutenant, so if you say you didn't then I will believe you." She was so understanding and caring. It still amazes me to this day as to how she knows what and how to say things at the right time.

"But still- How did this happen?" I questioned with a fretful mind.

_This is impossible. I can't see how any of this is even plausible!_

"But…Momo, not everyone is," She seemed to choose her words carefully, "as 'open-minded' as me. I can't promise you that the council will prove you innocent. In fact I believe the only one who can prevent you and your baby from being convicted…or worse, is Ichigo Kurosaki." She stated with a look of sadness etched across her face. I felt horrible for even bringing this facial expression out into the open. Everything was taking a turn for the worst.

"Ichigo? The substitute? What does he have to do with any of this?" I questioned bewildered. Ichigo saved Rukia from execution, I remember well, but if Unohana thought he'd do the same for me she'd be sadly mistaken.

"Well, I suppose you'll need to know. After all you are directly involved. Ichigo is to become squad five's new captain in a little less than a month." She said flatly waiting for my reaction.

"Captain…? He's replacing Captain Aizen's former seat?" I was in shock. My knees bucked as I sunk to the cold floor. My hands shivered; I knew the day would come, but I didn't know how well I could take seeing Ichigo in Aizen's office…wearing the symbol of the fifth squad that still seemed to only fit Aizen just right. Would I be able to handle seeing that?

My hand reached for my stomach. I felt the almost invisible bump just starting to make its presence known on my lower torso. No matter how foreign it'd seem to me I had to get over it. Ichigo was the only person that would preserve the last thing I had left of Aizen; our baby.

_Maybe, just maybe this could be a good thing._

* * *

_I can't believe Momo's pregnant…with Aizen's baby. Is that even possible?_

I ended up laying on my bed next to Rukia. Well, I guess it'd be considered 'our' bed now. She was reading some manga called, 'Midnight Secretary' which I guess was about a vampire and his secretary doing explicit things…after hours. How she found never mind accumulated all this M-rated stuff I'll never know.

"Ichigo, can you pass me that cup of apple juice on the desk? I can't reach." She said absent mindedly too absorbed in her manga to do anything that'd involve moving. Her arm stretched making a gripping motion in the air waiting for her drink to appear in her hand.

"Here." I gave her the cup after she decided to twist her body around, carefully maneuvering her foot, to lay on her back.

_Should she really be drinking like that? Wait, what do I care? It's her fault if she spills._

_**Too bad she's on your side, you'll have to sleep on it.**_

I sighed not wanting to yell at either of them, figuring the best course of action was to leave it alone. Odds were if I bothered Rukia she'd end up spilling in spite of me.

"What the hell!?" I jumped startling Rukia, who in return jumped spilling the contents of her glass all over herself.

_Well, it wasn't my bed._

"Dumb ass! It's just a hell butterfly. I can't believe that scared you." She laughed at me before realizing the sticky liquid was in her hair as well, her grin turned into a grimace.

"Well, it came through the wall." I stated trying to regain my lost portion of ego for letting a butterfly of all things scare the crap out of me.

"What's it saying?" Rukia asked waiting impatiently next to me.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked trying to figure out what the frantic butterfly was trying to do before finally agreeing on landing…in my hair.

"Next time let it land. Dumb ass." She said like I should have known this fact.

"Shut up." I said in a mono-toned voice waiting to see how this whole communicating thing was going to work.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…Captain of squad's five and fourteen. There is top priority news regarding Lieutenant Momo Hinamori and her condition." I jumped at first from the shock of the words in my head not belonging to either my hollow or me, but then winced when I heard the word condition, soul society was treating being pregnant like a horrible disease. "Many more tests administered confirmed her lack there of activity with former captain Aizen, but many don't believe in such tests therefore there are mixed feelings among the council as to whether Lieutenant Momo is truly innocent. It has been decided that seeing as you are the next captain of squad five you will have the final say in this matter. Please give us your answer by the end of the day, another hell butterfly will come to receive it." With that the black insect fluttered back through my wall and out of sight. Rukia sat there impatiently waiting for me to tell her what it said.

"Oh they wanted to let us know that…" I had to think fast to scrape up a believable lie, "our living quarters in soul society has been completed and that it'll be fully furnished when we arrive." Was that a good lie? I hoped so.

_**That was the worst lie I've heard in the last century. You really are pathetic king.**_

_I panicked!_

_**Dumb shit! 'We'…don't…panic! You're making us look bad.**_

_Since when are we 'we'?_

_**Since I was crammed into this pathetic head of yours.**_

"Why do I feel that your lying to me?" She questioned staring me down for a minute, but finally gave up seeing the mess she made of herself.

"Lie? Why the fuck would I do that?" I half heartedly laughed getting up from the bed.

"Now I need a shower damn it!" She sighed before visibly stiffening.

"Shower?" I choked out remembering what task entailed 'showering'. We both turned red after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, are you going to stand there or help me?" She asked madly blushing waiting for assistance.

"Oh right." I scooped her up, awkwardly, carrying her into the bathroom; shutting the door behind myself.

* * *

"Tatsuki? Are ya home?" I asked jumping through the window onto her bed.

"Damn it Renji! What if my mom heard you?" She barked slamming the door of her room.

"She wouldn't. Only you can remember?" I inwardly laughed more to the point that I was right, for once, rather than her lapse of memory.

"Still! No way in hell am I being caught with a scary looking man in my room." She folded her arms over her chest turning slightly away.

"Scary?" I felt offended. Everyone always had to say I was scary at one point or another.

"Well, what do you expect? You have those tattoos everywhere!" She plainly put walking over to me.

"And do you think I'm scary?" I asked in a suggestive tone. With all the recent news I've received I needed something to take my mind off of everything. Plus, oddly something strange was effecting my system; something that made me even more attracted to Tatsuki.

"Nope. But do you think I'm scary?" She asked with menacing eyes; her hand on my chest.

"A little frightening, but nothing I can't handle." And with that it begun. I grabbed her wrist pulling her against my chest bringing her mouth to mine in one swift fluent motion. Every time we broke for air my lips desperately pulled me back for more. She was a nasty drug, that was so damn addicting.

We fell onto her bed, okay more or less I pushed us onto the bed; the sheets becoming distorted beneath us. My hand swept the back of her head pulling it that much closer to mine as the other made its way half way up her shirt. We had gone this far of course, a little farther in fact, so this was nothing, but I couldn't be certain if my out of control emotions would take this one step too far. Hesitantly, I pulled away leaving a generous gap between our mouths.

"I don't know if I can…stop this time." I breathlessly stated; my lips craving hers. She debated for a few seconds before smiling.

"I don't really care." She said matter-of-factly pulling my lips to hers before I even had the chance. Clearly, she was in charge.

Her hands traced the sides of my Kosode (black layer) her fingers prickling my skin wherever they touched. She professionally untied the first set of knots throwing the kosode aside now working on the shitagi (White layer). It amazed me how well she could figure out the workings of my robe, it had taken me a week or so to get used to it. The flap opened which left my bare chest showing as I shrugged it off. Next it was my turn.

Cautiously and with only her consent I slowly slipped her light t-shirt off, it was kind of disappointing. It had taken such a long time to take the first half of my clothes off yet I was practically done. Next, came her bra. My fingers reached for the back fumbling unsuccessfully for a while before giving up. While her eyes were closed I slowly inched for Zabimaru, but I only made it half way.

"Don't you even think about it Renji Abarai!" Orders were orders, so I ended up just slipping it off over her head. She looked amazing. I mean I had seen Matsumoto go topless once at a bar when she was drunk, but I honestly preferred Tatsuki, she wasn't as huge and out of control.

"Wow." I stupidly muttered starring at her breast.

"Shut up Abarai!" She blushed attempting to turn away, but I didn't let her.

"Since when am I back to Abarai?" I questioned at the sudden change of heart.

"Since you gave me that look." She defended.

"What look!?" I yelled confused as all hell.

"That look! The one that makes it look like I'm the prettiest girl you've seen in your impressivly long lifetime." She retorted folding her hands over her chest.

_Wait! Don't do that, you're covering them!_

"Well, I'm not going to lie, you're not the prettiest girl I've seen, but you come pretty damn close. So, I'd shut up and call me Renji." With that I pulled her back in not feeling the restraint to wait anymore. She answered with just as much intensity as myself. My hands couldn't control themselves, they hastily yanked her sweatpants down revealing dark crimson underwear.

"red?" I questioned with a grin.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She fired back at me before attaching herself to me once again.

"Nope." I incoherently got out between gasps of breath.

So, in the end it got down to both of us laying there naked making out. We hadn't done 'it' yet, but it was coming I could tell.

"Just do it!" She yelled at me with intensity lining her eyes. I nodded not sure of what exactly to do. I was taking something precious to her she couldn't get back…her virginity. What if she really didn't want this? What if I was being too greedy? What the hell… What if I just did it? So, I did 'it'.

* * *

"Okay, so how is this going to work?" I questioned trying to figure out how exactly I was supposed to get a naked Rukia into the shower without looking at or touching her? Hell, to this day I wondered if that was possible.

"well, turn around for one thing!" She ordered me as I turned immediately looking at the back of the bathroom door. My mind drifted back to what the hell butterfly said; it was my decision and mine alone.

_Damn it! What the hell am I going to do?_

_**Who cares? You're gonna protect the dumb baby. Why bother make such a big ass deal over it in your mind? It just gives me a headache.**_

_Fuck…_

_**What?**_

_You're right!…how in hell are you right…again?!?_

"Okay." Rukia stated disrupting my astonishment that my hollow was becoming more logical as the days went on. So, with that I turned not expecting to see Rukia completely naked or her hand for that matter coming to strike me away.

"Ichigo! Why would you look!?" She screamed, I could feel her blush from the door I landed on.

"Hey you two keep it down in there." Dad nonchalantly said walking passed the door knocking briefly on it. I couldn't help but go red.

_Dumb Ass Dad._

"You said you were done!" I argued rubbing my jaw. She really had inhuman strength when it came to her punches.

"Done getting un-dressed! Idiot! Now you've seen me-" I could hear everything that was happening and it all seemed like it was going in slow motion. Without realizing it I guess she stepped down on her right foot which probably hurt like a bitch, and caused her to fall. Was it instinct to save her even if it was for something so minor or to cause me pain in the future? I guessed so. My body turned around jerking forward before her body could land on the floor; squatting down to catch her naked body in sort of a bridal style pose.

We sat there for about twenty seconds before even realizing what happened.

"Ah, Ichigo! Let go of me!" She freaked out trying to squirm out of my grasp.

"No." I said in a very strict tone which surprised the hell out of her.

"What did you say?" She said astounded; her movement altogether stopping.

"I'm not going through another hour of debating what to do." I protested standing up easily considering how light she was. My arms shifted her into one of them while the other went out to turn the water on. After a few seconds of waiting for the water to warm up I gently placed Rukia in the shower, all the while her being defiantly quiet. She quickly closed the curtain with a blush as she stood on her one good leg.

She amazed me, I could hardly stand on two legs right now. My whole body was violently shaking. I couldn't believe I was so bold as to carry Rukia naked into the shower. It just didn't seem like the 'wrong' thing to do, it actually seemed like the most 'right' thing I've done in my life. I had noticed my pants suddenly became very uncomfortable so I dared a look downwards afraid of what I expected.

"Fuck!" I grunted staring at the unwelcome friend.

"What?" Rukia asked from the shower.

"Nothing!" I practically shoved my words down her throat.

_I can't believe I got a boner._

I tried distracting myself, but nothing worked. The only thing that would probably have any success would be taking a cold shower, but Rukia was in there! Even if I wasn't going to be naked, no way in hell I would want her to see what she did to me.

_Damn it! What the fuck do I do?_

_**I say you crawl in that shower with Rukia and-**_

My mind mentally blocked out the image he was creating, but the effects made the 'problem' a hell of a lot worse. I ripped my shirt off getting annoyed at it being soaked through when I had put Rukia in the shower. But was that the best choice?

"Ichigo hand me a towel." Rukia ordered and I obeyed hesitantly.

_I can't carry her like this! _

My mind went in practically five different directions. Some wanted to do…disturbing things, others wanted me to run, and some basically told me to suck it up.

"Alright Ichigo." She said pulling the curtain to the side revealing herself in just a skimpy little towel.

"Shit." I stated very quietly trying so much not to look her over as much as I was. The truth of the matter was my hormones were defiantly kicking in. Without much thought I stepped forward with much intensity. At this point I'd lost my self nonetheless my mind. Instead of scooping her up from the shower like I started off intending to I pushed her back, of course making sure she didn't fall over. I pinned her back against the wall tilting her mouth up as I bent down to kiss her.

"Ichigo! What are you-" Her words were muffled with my mouth. She was defiant for mere seconds before giving in making out with every inch of passion she had. We continued for what seemed like hours but in actuality was only five minutes.

"What…was that?" She asked hesitantly and breathlessly sinking down the shower wall; her towel still, somewhat, in place.

"What did you expect me to do? You're in a fucking towel." I stated speaking my mind without really realizing it.

_Wait, what did I just say?_

"Well, how is this shower thing going to work if you're going to make out with me every time?" She questioned blushing slightly.

"I think it's working fine." I said stubbornly, picking Rukia up bridal style.

"What if someone caught us?" She protested, not willing to admit I was right.

"Who cares? We're engaged remember?" I didn't know where all this courage to say this was coming from, but I wasn't going to waste it.

"Still! Not purposely!" I couldn't get what her point was. We started walking back to my room, of course I made sure her towel was nice by the time we actually left the bathroom.

"So? Either way we are and entitled to do anything we want." What was wrong with me? I was blurting out everything I'd normally keep concealed.

* * *

"Looks like your invention worked. Good job Kisuke!" I stated giving my old friend a high-five.

"Of course it worked. You expect any different from me?" He said boosting his ego as we both peeked around the corner hearing my son and future daughter-in- law's conversation.

"So, how did you make him drink that?" I questioned looking at the disgusting green goop Urahara had in a vile.

"Oh, I mixed it with the pancake batter. Remember he kind of ate one before he left. Although I did get worried there for a second because he hardly ate half a one, but I guess it just took longer to kick in." He seemed in deep thought.

"Renji ate a ton of those you know." I said hoping whatever Renji ended up doing today didn't cloud his better judgment. "I wouldn't have given him any if I knew you put that stuff in the mix." I sighed wondering if I had happened to give anyone else pancakes. I was suddenly ecstaic that the twin's were at a friend's house. Karin's love life was regretably already starting to bloom and I wouldn't want it to take full blossom before necessary.

The mix was a special formula that made your hormones go haywire on top of giving you little to no control over what you say...or do So, basically it's an upgrade to truth serum only that this stuff makes you lose complete control.

"Either way it worked didn't it?" I agreed with Kisuke waving for him to join me in a celebration drink.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa!" I squealed happily as I whipped out the good liquor.

* * *

"Ichigo, you're acting strange. Did you hit your head or something?" Rukia asked starring me down intently.

"No. But I do feel strange to tell ya the truth." But then again that strangeness might have been caused by the weird erection going on.

"You just seem too open." She chose her words carefully. Of course I couldn't figure out what the hell 'open' meant. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"It must be because of you being naked." I said almost seductively not sure where that came from to begin with.

"Ichigo!" She was shocked by my forwardness. I closed the gap quickly between us, grabbing her so we both could fall unceremoniously onto the bed without injury or incident. My mouth seemed like it couldn't get enough of Rukia's. In fact it felt like it owned the moist cave. My tongue decided to explore, which usually never left its home, and embarked of its own accord.

There were muffled objections, but she gave in eventually. I grinned at this. She gave in which meant I could go even further.

_**Oh! This is so much fun! Keep- Wait, what the hell is that? Hold on a sec there king.**_

I ignored my hollow being pulled in by Rukia's trance. It was so unbelievable; I didn't know if I could stop. At this rate I could go all eternity and still not tire of any of this.

_**King! Listen up! There's something weird in your blood stream. King! Are you fucking listening to me?**_

Too bad I was too far gone to even listen. Maybe I had listned everything would have stopped before things got out of hand. My hand shot up caressing her breast as best I could. Her moan produced sounded like music made by the sweetest of angels.

"Ichigo!" She half moaned half protested. Was she enjoying this as much as I was? That seemed close to impossible to say the very least. Every muscle, joint, bone was vibrating with pleasure; it was an unbelievable step up from ecstasy, something so much more addicting.

_**Damn it! Listen to me! You need to fucking stop. Now I wouldn't normally say that because I'm enjoying this just as much as you are, but something is fucking around with your body. **_

_Shut up. I don't care._

_**It consumed you already did it? Alright, then there's only one thing I can do.**_

My mind went blank as I felt my hollow starting to struggle against me. What the hell was he doing? I couldn't figure it out until it was too late.

_**You asked for it.**_

The bulge being produced by my eyes alerted Rukia to the interference, not to mention my abrupt stop. I laid completely still intently starring off into space.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked not sure what to make of this. She shook me slightly but I paid no attention to it. There was something else entirely more important to take care of.

At not even a seconds notice 'he' began taking over, slowly and very painstakingly, but he left no room for me to argue with him. My eye sight grew blurry as my vision faded to black my pupil's shifting franticly trying to secure some glimpse of light. It was a futile effort though; my consciousness failed, landing me in my own inside world. The last connection to the real world I felt was my body flying against the wall.

* * *

"**The Dumb ass didn't even realize what was happening." **I chuckled to myself realizing Rukia was starring intently and slightly worried at me.** "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."** I said feeling like a tyrant who was able to make decisions as to whether someone lived or not.

"Who the hell are you?" She questioned me with fierce eyes jumping up on the bed.

"**A good friend of Ichigo's. Oh and your towel fell. Oh please don't pick it up; I do share his mind after all. We both enjoy this sight very much."** But of course she greedily picked up the whole damn comforter not even allowing me to look at her petite legs.

"What did you do to him?" She harshly stated pointing a menacing finger at me. It shook; I could tell she was slightly scared then again I didn't blame her she was seeing a monster take control of her fiancé.

"**I'm helping him out for a little bit. He wouldn't listen to me, so I had to take matters into my own hands." **I stated nonchalantly walking over to the side of our bed hoping for a better view; no such luck though.

"What do you mean? Stealing his body for a joy ride isn't helping as far as I can tell." Her furry was actually exploding from every fiber of her body. I could feel it all; what a good feeling it was.

"**We had some foreign content in our blood stream causing our emotions to go hay-wire. He was consumed before realizing it, so I pulled him out of the situation. See, look how generous I am?"** I chuckled again leaning against the desk. Whether I admitted it out loud or not I knew I wouldn't last out here that long…it was too damn boring. I'd rather be teasing Zangetsu.

"Foreign?" She questioned looking like she was starting to piece everything together.

"Well, I didn't expect this outcome." A voice sounded from the door way. It was Urahara and the old man. They both looked like they knew it wasn't Ichigo. Then again the black eyes were probably a dead giveaway.

"**Long time no see Urahara." **I greeted him with a sneer.

"Why are you out? Shouldn't my apprentice be in control? If I recall correctly that was the deal you made with him." He stated calmly, but with a presence of hostility.

"My lovely third daughter! Look what my idiot son made you witness!" The old man flew at Rukia, but I grabbed him half way in the air throwing him back at Urahara, who ducked allowing him to fly into the wall.

"**Just because Ichigo's not in control doesn't mean I'm gonna let anyone else touch her."** I stood with my hands over my chest looking at them menacingly.

"So, what is your purpose of coming out?" Urahara asked waiting for an explanation.

"**Well, there was something effecting king, but he was too far gone to notice. So, I had to step in…of course you probably know all about that."** I gave him an all knowing look.

"You're very perceptive for a hollow, but nonetheless, I'd appreciate Kurosaki back." he stated like I didn't matter or as if I wasn't just as much as Ichigo as king was. If I died he died and visversa. We were the same person, even if neither of us wanted to admit it.

"**I can't do that until the crap you put in our blood stream has thinned." **I stated smugly but dared to grimace at him.

"Urahara! You did this?" Rukia shouted at him, seeming really damn pissed.

"Well, if you're talking about almost having sex with you then no, that was all Kurosaki. I just sped up the process some." He backed up some dodging the pillow flying at him.

"Ichigo! What the hell is going on I felt your reiatsu flux- Who the hell are you?" Renji questioned from the window starring in, along with Tatsuki.

_**Why the hell would he bring her?**_

"**Sorry, Ichigo isn't home at the moment. Oh and some advice dumb ass. If you feel **_**my **_**reiatsu flux I'd keep your bed buddy over there at home."** I laughed which pissed the fuck out of him.

"Are you trying to start something hollow scum?" Renji argued with me looking like he was itching for a fight.

"**No, but it looks like you are and I'd be happy to fight you."** I walked toward him releasing a strong burst of reiatsu almost knocking him off the windowsill. At that point he hoisted Tatsuki inside while jumping inside himself to meet me.

"Why don't we bring this outside?" He said taking a step back to the window.

"**And leave a naked Rukia here? Bad chance of that. Why not settle it here?"** King would for sure kill me when he came back out, especially if I wrecked his room, but it'd be worth it.

"Rukia?" He eyed Rukia for the first time who went bright red from my comment. "Ah, I'm sorry Rukia I didn't mean to look!" What a baby she was covered with a fucking thick quilt.

"**Look at what? She already covered all the good parts."** I complained which made Rukia go even brighter red.

"I suggest you two settle what ever you want to before you make poor Rukia pass out form embarrassment." Urahara snickered ushering us out the bedroom door.

"**But! Naked Rukia!" **I yelled being pushed downstairs and into the underground fighting room.

* * *

"What the hell was happening?" Tatsuki asked me hearing the hollow's last proclamation. I shifted uncomfortably on the bed really wishing I had clothes with me.

"Well I'll leave you two, to your girl talk." Isshin stated before closing the door.

As soon as it shut I stumbled out of the bed hopping over to Ichigo's dresser, not caring if the sheet dropped or not. I mean Tatsuki was a good friend. Why would I care if she saw me? My clothes were unfortunately still packed away in the twin's room, so I had to settle for second best; Ichigo's.

I pulled a plain black shirt out of his drawer long enough to cover up to my lower thigh so I could wear it like a dress. Unfortunately though I still had to borrow a pair of boxers from him.

"Well, you seemed to have gotten a lot more comfortable with Ichigo and your predicament." She said trying to sympathize with me.

"Oh yeah, I guess so. We've been sleeping together the past few nights and all." I said in a low voice sounding sort of embarrassed to admit I liked it.

"Whoa, I didn't know you guys went 'that' far." She sounded shocked and I figured she thought of something way different than what I was saying.

"NO! Not sleeping like that! Just in the same bed. Isshin won't let me sleep anywhere else and Ichigo can't bare to see me on the ground." I sighed before hearing the massive crash in the basement. They must have really been going at it.

"Renji!" I practically shouted limping out the door Tatsuki right behind me. I knew it was stupid to even put pressure on the foot, but I wasn't just going to sit here wondering the worst. When I turned the corner I saw a pair of crutches. I smiled, silently thanking Isshin for his thoughtfulness. Now, I shouted Renji not because I cared about him more, but because odds were he'd be the one hurt.

……………

Once we were in the basement, well the stairs of the basement we had a front row seat of the fight. Urahara and Isshin were even on the stairs, which really said something.

"Oh it looks like you found my son's clothes." Isshin giggled at me while I turned red.

"Who's winning?" Tatsuki asked amused like it was a football game.

"Well, no one really. Renji can't land anything on Ichigo's hollow, but it isn't attacking either." Urahara stated amused staring at the dodging and sword swinging in front of me. Why he was so amused I couldn't understand, but then I figured it out. "Maybe if Renji went Bankai they'd have an even fight." He finished as they both scrutinized the fight.

_Ichigo's hollow is still in Ichigo's body! He didn't even bother to pull Zangetsu out._

This realization amazed me; Was Ichigo's hollow really on that much of a higher level? That much higher than a lieutenant? Tatsuki had to pull me down to sit. My eyes were drawn to the fight so intensely my body feared moving. After all someone was bound to get hurt and either way it was someone close to me.

"**What's wrong shinigami? Getting tired?"** He laughed jumping away; dodging Zabimaru. He then pivoted on his left springing through the air doing a flip over Renji's head. Renji looked as tired as hell. Hopefully he'll figure out the power difference soon.

"You mocking me? Why don't you change into your other form, whatever you'd consider it?" Renji barked preparing for the next attack.

"**Hm. Nope, I don't wanna. I'm pretty sure I don't need to either." **It laughed hysterically digging its hands into Ichigo's pockets.

"Being a bit cocky there?" Renji grimaced going at Ichigo full force. He swung from his left, Ichigo's hollow, effortlessly, jumped straight up landing back on the ground like nothing happened. Swing after swing came and every time it found a way to dodge. In fact one time it didn't even bother to dodge. It just stood its ground as the swing came from the right; Ichigo's hollow simply caught the blade like it was a twig. Both Tatsuki and I gasped at this feat.

"What the hell?" Renji hollered as he was casually thrown to the side.

"**Give up yet tattoo boy?"** It roared laughing.

"No, fucking chance in hell." And so the battle started up again.

"Is this a bad time?" A kid's voice from behind me asked. It was Captain Hitsugaya.

"Well, kind of." Then I turned red because I remembered what I was wearing. I hadn't counted on anyone visiting.

"How the hell did this happen?" He was clearly asking about the hollow that inhabited Ichigo's body at the moment.

"Urahara." I grunted giving the said man a dirty stare, but he just brushed it off.

"I have such bad timing." He said irritated as he sat along with us to watch the fight.

* * *

"**You're boring me. Can't you do anything, but swing that pathetic sword?"** I stated with a yawn. At first I thought I'd get some excitement out of this, but I had no such luck.

"Shut up. You're not even attacking." He retorted at me, swinging…and missing once again.

"**You should be grateful I haven't attacked. I could have killed you easily by now." **He looked like he really wanted to murder me, but too bad that was just a childish fantasy.

"**Too bad Aizen's dead. It'd been fun to fight him again."** I sighed remembering the blood curdling fight.

"Shut up!" He screamed coming at me swinging his zanpactou like a mad man.

_**It's so flimsy how can he fight with that thing? That's nothing compared to Zangetsu.**_

_I want my body back…now!_

_**Aw, you're awake? Oh well.**_

* * *

When I stirred awake I realized I wasn't in my bedroom or anywhere in the real world where I thought I'd be for that matter. I was on the side of a lopsided building.

"_Damn it! What the hell?" _I asked myself trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

"You were infected by some type of hormone inducer. Unfortunately though, the hollow took your place while you were napping." Zangetsu spoke in all his glory walking towards me; his cape swaying in the nonexistent breeze.

"_Great, how the hell am I going to explain that one to Rukia?"_ I questioned him, pulling myself to a vertical…or I guess horizontal position. _"In this world when you stand are you in a vertical position or a horizontal one?"_ I wondered out loud to Zangetsu.

"Is that really your greatest concern right now?" He asked incredulously. I blushed softly before shouting into the air.

_I want my body back…now!_

_**Aw, you're awake? Oh well.**_

With that there seemed to be some type of unnerving change in hemisphere, like the universe flipped in one instant. When I opened my eyes I was standing on hard gravel; Renji's Zabimaru coming at me from above. At first I was wondering what the fuck was going on, but realized that anything was possible since I wasn't in control for about fifteen minutes. Hell, I wouldn't have been surprised if the town was burned to the ground by the time I regained control. So, in retrospect I supposed this wasn't horrible, but I still would have liked to have known what happened.

As quickly as I could I separated from my body meeting Zabimaru with Zangetsu at the last possible moment. The force of the attack made me go to a knee while holding off the sharp blade.

"Renji? What the fuck?" I questioned throwing him off me.

"Get that mother fucker back out! I'm not done with him yet!" He yelled at me and if that was his way of persuading me to get my hollow back out he was doing a pretty bad job.

"No way in hell." I walked away from him heading for my body. Once I was back in I realized I was still shirtless, but this time I was kind of sore. He over used my body's capability.

_What the hell did you do? My whole body's sore._

_**I had a little fun with that shinigami that's all. **_

"Rukia!" I shouted once I spotted her on the stairs in my shirt…and boxers.

_No, no, no, no, no_

I repeated in my mind hoping I didn't get another erection because she looked really cute in my clothes and underwear.

"What the hell did I say about your foot?" I argued which gave everyone a surprised look which I didn't quite understand.

"You're not my keeper. I'll walk on it if I like!" she protested as I walked up the staircase to her before ultimately scooping her up and flinging her over my shoulder.

"Ichigo!" She pounded at my back as we neared the top of the staircase. "Put me down."

"No way in hell." I spoke softly as I heard loads of giggles behind me. Both of us went beat red.

**A/N: Okay! Long ass chapter! I've been working on it for about four days. Bits here and there, but word wise this is the longest yet! Now, I was protesting with myself whether or not to put the whole hollow fight in there or not, and I'm glad as hell I decided to because I thought it turned out well ^^ -Your NekoWriter ^^**

*****I'm looking for a few good IchiRuki stories to read so if any of you have written any I'll gladly read them! Just tell me on your review…which I know all of you will give me. Of course this doesn't apply to Theresa Crane or Saiyanjutsu I already know how good and enjoyable your stories are ^^**


	14. Delicate Confessions

**How You And I Came To Be**

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Delicate Confessions**

"_I will never let you fall…I'll stand up for you forever…I'll be there for you through it all…even if saving you sends me to heaven." -Unknown _

* * *

"Urahara did what!?" I shouted at Rukia infuriated at what I just heard.

"He put something in your food…to uh, raise your hormone level." She blushed looking as if reminiscing.

"He…is…a…dead man." I mumbled clenching my fists to my sides. "With that aside…what exactly did I do? You know after the shower thing…it's kind of blurry." I blushed knowing I did something overstepping the limits Rukia and I were currently at.

"Well, you…sort of…made out with me while doing various other things." She was a dark crimson, possibly the darkest shade I'd seen yet.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't have if I only knew what was happening. That wasn't me at all I swear! I didn't mean any of it!" I begged and pleaded with her hoping she'd forgive me. To my surprise though she looked almost depressed at my proclamation. "Rukia? What the hell is wrong now?" I questioned her getting up to sit on my bed next to her.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She said stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now your mad at me! What the hell did I do now?" I said annoyed as I paced the room.

_What the hell did I do? I apologize and she gets pissed off! Can I do anything right in her eyes?_

"I said nothing. Leave me alone." She turned to lay down while carefully hoisting her foot onto the bed.

"Fine." I grunted stalking out of the room.

_Girls are so damn confusing._

Half way down the hallway I bumped into Tatsuki and Renji, who I assumed were coming upstairs to say good-bye. It wasn't Renji's style, he'd normally just leave after he stole a hoard of food, but I guessed Tatsuki forced him.

"What's with that sour face? You and Rukia get in a fight or something?" Renji asked patting me on the cheek.

"Mind your own business Renji." I scoffed sounding like a five year old blowing off steam.

"So, you two did. What stupid thing did you do this time?" He asked with a grin.

"What makes you think I did something stupid?" He gave me an incredulous stare, "All I did was apologize!"

"You apologized?" Renji asked baffled. Tatsuki though had taken over from there because Renji was still in shock.

_Is it really that unbelievable that I apologized?_

"How exactly did you tell her you were sorry?" She asked looking like she already figured out what I did wrong.

"Well, I said that I didn't mean anything I did and that I wasn't being myself." I thought for a moment before deciding that was a good summary of what I said. Her hand came out of no where smacking me across the face, actually making me fly into a wall. She had a nasty power hit, that was for sure.

"What the hell!?" I asked bewildered as to why I was smacked in the first place, never mind thrown into a wall.

"How insensitive are you? Did you consider that maybe she _enjoyed _what happened? And if that's the case you just told her that you hated what happened and you'd never want to do it again." Tatsuki barked at me, and surprisingly what she said made sense.

"What if I did enjoy it? Then she's all wrong and got mad over nothing!" I retorted annoyed that Rukia could have possibly thought I didn't enjoy anything that happened. In fact I really was only pissed off that mostly everything was a blur and the only thing that I had left to remind me of anything was the soreness still being secreted from the boner I acquired.

_At least the swelling went down._

"Then go tell her that dumb ass!" Tatsuki pointed to my room which was like three feet away. Rukia was bound to have heard the whole argument. So, that meant I didn't have to apologize again, right? "Anyways, we're leaving. Try not to embarrass yourself too badly." She said walking away; dragging Renji along with her. It made me want to laugh, to me it looked like Renji was Tatsuki's pet dog. He followed her obediently and did anything she asked of him.

"Rukia…" Of course, she picks now to be the one time she listened to music. Headphones engulfed her ears as she laid on my bed, facing the wall. It didn't even look like she knew I came back in. I was about to rush over and pull the CD player away from her but decided against it. In fact I figured this would've made a good time to practice what I was going to say. I went to sit on the floor against the closet door and leaned back, so I was starring up at the ceiling. What would I say? And where the hell would I start? Those were a few of the thousands of questions I was thinking to myself. "You know what I'm just going to start damn it." I spoke, quiet enough so she couldn't hear through her music, but loud enough to feel like I was getting a realistic practice session. "God Rukia I don't even know _where_ to start."

* * *

The music felt good pounding against my ear drums; it was numbing. My heart practically snapped when I heard Ichigo tell me he meant nothing he did. I for one enjoyed practically all of it; I mean the hollow I could have lived without, but otherwise it wasn't terrible in any aspect. 'Coming Undone' by Korn was blasting at the moment; the beat and rhythm matched my mood pretty well, so it was entirely appropriate. In fact, for some odd reason it reminded me of when Ichigo switched out with his hollow. It was Ichigo, but it wasn't anymore hence the lyrics that repeated how someone's coming undone which was exactly what happened I supposed. I really couldn't judge for sure, I never had to experience anything like that before.

_Damn, the battery died._

I sighed annoyed that the music faded, which left me with the quietness of the room. Just a second before I was going to move to retrieve more batteries I heard the door open then close quietly a moment later. Of course it was Ichigo, I could tell clearly by the reiatsu admitted that it was him. For some reason though, my instincts told me to stay still and be patient. I had no clue where that came from, but I had learned to trust my instincts with all my might. After all they didn't let me down when they told me to entrust Ichigo with my shinigami powers four years ago, so I doubted they'd steer me wrong now.

"Rukia…" I didn't respond, all I did was wait. "You know what I'm just going to start damn it!" He uttered at a normal voice level.

_Start what?_

"God Rukia, I don't even know _where _to start." My mind started to race off in different directions, what did he want to tell me, but was too chicken to while I was actually listening? I listened ever so intently, wanting to jumpup telling him to spit it out.

_Come on already! You're not really talking to me, yet your still stalling!_

"I take back everything I said…and I mean everything!" He started off slowly, keeping his voice low. "Of course I loved what I remembered. I mean how could I not!? Hell, you gave me a boner, ya no how many times that's happened? Like twice. And the other time was you too. Though I'm probably not going to tell you about when I walked in on you last month fully undressed, thank god you didn't notice either. That'd been awkward to explain." I could feel the heat gathering in my face; not only because of what he admitted to, but because I did the same thing last month, only that it happened more than once in the past.

_He should have been more discrete while dressing when there was a girl living in his closet._

That's how I justified that issue. "Anyway, back to what I was saying I really only said that because that's what I thought you wanted to hear. What was I going to do? Come out saying you're the most amazing and beautiful girl I've known and that I loved every second of touching you?" I was surprised the crimson wasn't still etched into my face in the years to come.

"Rukia, thank god you can't hear me because I really think my pride or ego or whatever it is that prevents me from telling you the truth, would have stopped me by now. Damn it, I love you to death. I can't imagine what life would've ended up like for me if I was never able to see you. Just saying that makes me sad. So, seeing you lay down in front of me is one hell of a sight I'll never get tired of even after we're married for only god knows how long. Maybe you feel the same, but then again there's always that chance you don't, but hell I don't care either way…as long as…as long as you never think of leaving my side ever, not even after death." It seemed like his rant was over by the way he sighed sounding frustrated. "Like hell I can tell you all that." He got up and started to walk out the door.

Before my instincts told me to stay low and be quiet, but now they were shouting at me to say something; anything. It didn't matter really.

"Dumb ass I love you too." I smiled as I watched his surprised grin turn into an awkward semi smile, then ending in a completely humiliated expression.

"You didn't hear that just now, right?" He practically whispered looking out right embarrassed.

"Maybe…" I teased him laying back down.

"Must kill Urahara." He grunted fully exiting the room. If I had an educated guess, I'd assume he was going to beat his frustrations out of him.

* * *

"Urahara! You're a dead man! Where the hell are you?" I shouted loud enough for it to echo through out my house.

"Down here!" He responded in an amused voice that echoed from the new found basement. I stomped down the stairs in frustration and anger, but then again I would've stomped harder if it wasn't for Rukia's confession two seconds ago.

_Why couldn't I get all I needed to say out within one sentence like she did?_

"What the hell were you thinking putting crap like that in my-" When I got to the bottom I was completely ignored on top of dumbfounded. Somehow in the last what? Ten, twenty minutes they were able to get a decent sized television down there, that split into three different screens.

_Wait, I know where that is…hold on that's…my ROOM!?!? _

"What the hell?" I shouted infuriated at this discovery.

" I couldn't have expressed my feelings much better than that. You passed your fourth lesson!" First off I was now confused because I didn't even hear of this so called fourth lesson and secondly that meant only one thing. My room was bugged.

"My son has grown into a strong man who is capable of sharing his true feelings with the girl he loves." My dad danced around me before I knocked him out in one foul swoop.

"Isshin?" Urahara asked sadly looking at the semi-unconscious man.

"Don't worry, that was man to man bonding." Dad got out before going face down into the dirt.

"You disabled my drinking buddy." He pouted pouring a bottle of water, I hoped, over dad.

"I'm going to disable more than that in a second." I grunted stalking closer to him. He slowly backed up with a 'hold on a second' posture, but it was too late for forgiveness.

……………

"What the hell were you thinking?" Rukia asked as she worked on the cuts and bruises I had recently obtained while beating up Urahara.

"I didn't think he'd put up that much of a fight. He was practically half drunk." I stated trying to fend for myself.

"That'd make him even more dangerous." She said frustrated at my lousy logic.

"Whatever. I knocked him out either way." I retorted grunting.

"Yeah, after practically demolishing the basement. I could feel the house shaking from up here. Plus, I don't think it counts as you knocking him out if he was half drunk to begin with." She argued pressing a little too hard on one of the larger cuts.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I questioned wondering what bad that would have caused, if any. She sighed, looking like she agreed.

"Ichigo…about before. You really meant all of that right?" She questioned looking one hundred percent serious.

"As much as I mean doing this." Without hesitation nor denial on my part I full out kissed her. Our lips seemed to match perfectly; two halves of the same whole. Black and white. Light and dark. Peanut butter and jelly. All totally opposite in every sense yet without the other they'd be incomplete. You Can't have light without the dark, you'd have nothing to compare it to. Black wouldn't be black without its white canvas. And peanut butter without jelly is just unmoral.

…………

**Three weeks later…**

Everything leading up to this point was amazing and unforgettable. The hardships, the sorrow, the love, even the mass hysteria; they all played an essential role. But now, now I had something even better to look forward to…the future.

"Ready for your party?" Renji excitedly asked jumping through my window.

"What party?" I questioned his sanity wondering if he was drunk.

"Your bachelor party…it's the night before your wedding dumb ass." He stated looking genuinely surprised that I had no idea that this party even existed.

"I'm not going." I said stubbornly. I'd heard stories about those things and they honestly didn't appeal to me one bit.

"Oh there isn't a choice in the matter." He pulled out black rope and I gulped.

* * *

"A party!" I stated ecstatically. "What type of party?" I questioned almost hopping out of my chair in excitement.

"A really fun one! Matsumoto even planned it!" Tatsuki stated while Orihime nodded.

"I cooked!" Orihime said cheerfully.

**A/N: Once again thanks hollowzangetsu for getting me passed that dreaded writers block! And thank you Theresa Crane for the song…I still can't get it out of my head lol **

*****The wedding will go on as planned on Christmas! ^^ -Your NekoWriter**


	15. The Battle Of The Sexes:Girls Vs Guys

**How You And I Came To Be**

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 15:** **Battle Of The Sexes: The Girls Vs. The Guys**

_"I know we are miles and miles away from one another, but I always believed that as long as our souls are connected to each other, the flame of our love will burn forever. Only souls can resist death, our physical connection is meaningless."_

* * *

"Damn it Renji! I said I didn't want to come. These things are just inappropriate!" I grunted at my captor that I couldn't see because of a stupid blindfold. Yeah, I was a boy, and no I was not gay, but no way in hell was I going to watch…the unthinkable, when I was already content and happy only ever being allowed to see Rukia in any state of nudity or even partial nudity for that matter.

"What are you talking about inappropriate?" Renji asked removing what shielded my view. I gave a quick glance realizing we weren't in a room, or a building for that matter; no, we were in the middle of a forest. A dark, pitch black forest mauled in trees. Hell, I could barely see maybe ten feet in front of me.

"What the hell is going on?" I said half annoyed; now realizing who was actually there. There was Renji, of course, Toushirou, Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuuhei, Ganju, Uyruu, and Chad. Behind them were Urahara, Dad, Kyouraku Shunsui, Byakuya and Ukitake Jyuushiro.

"No, we're only here to make sure things don't get out of hand…like last time." Ukitake spoke nodding to Byakuya when I gave him a suspicious stare. Clearly, the royal pain in my ass had the last wedding. The way he said 'like last time' made my spine shiver.

_What the hell can they be planning to do that's so out of control that three captains and two ex-captains have to be present?_

_**I don't know, but it sure as hell sounds fun. **_

"Why the hell are we in the forest?" I shouted, but a second later practically every lieutenant's hand was over my mouth.

"Shut up! You'll give us away." Renji whisper-screamed at me untying the black rope he used to forcibly get me there.

"Who are we hiding from?" Now I was confused out of my mind. My first instinct was to switch into my shinigami form; but low and behold, I was already in it. Just one slight problem; Zangetsu wasn't where he should have been. "Where's my zanpactou!?" I questioned myself, spinning around like a dog chasing its tail.

"Well, you can't very well use it. That'd be considered cheating." Urahara stated with a grin; looking guilty of some injustice. Which odds were he was, after all in the past three weeks he'd done more wrong doing then I'm sure he had done within his lifetime thus far.

One of the out-standing ones was when he tweaked the thermostat in my room so it'd get extremely cold or hot which actually wasn't so bad as much as it was annoying.

_(Flashback)_

"_Ichigo it's too hot go open a window." Rukia moaned turning over in her sleep._

"_It's not like you can't walk anymore." That's all I argued because I really didn't mind doing something small like this for her; it was just my pride that made me rebellious. I pulled at the window with all my, half awake, might. It didn't budge, not even an inch._

'_screw it'_

_I climbed back into bed not even caring that it really was uncomfortably hot. Of course this was simply solved by tearing my shirt off throwing it across the room before snuggling back in bed with Rukia in my arms._

"_No, Ichigo it's too hot." She rolled all the way to the wall; trying to gain temporary relief from the cold wood. I'm sure the nice feeling faded after thirty seconds because she rolled back switching her pillow to the fresh, cool side. _

_I didn't even bother with lying back down because I knew she'd be asking for something in a relatively short amount of time. "Ichigo…" I knew it. "dumb ass it doesn't feel like the window's open." She sounded groggy as she glanced up at the shut window._

"_it's stuck and I'm not fucking around with it this early." Maybe subconsciously I knew some unknown force was tampering with me and maybe I felt if I started to argue I'd never get back to sleep._

"_Damn you Ichi-" Her words were muffled as she pulled her shirt off throwing it in a disorderly fashion just like I had before hand._

"_You content? because I wanna go back too-" Clearly she wasn't done because next came her pajama pants. "Come on Rukia what if my dad walks in?" I argued thinking as coherently as possible while only half awake._

"_I don't care." She mumbled drifting back off to sleep. _

'_well her crisis is over.' _

_Before even bothering to do anything else I slipped off my PJ pants letting them slowly drop off the bed. Rukia had made a good point even if she wasn't coherent, what did I care if someone walked in? It was my room and she was my fiancée; there was nothing embarrassing or pride-sacrificing in the whole situation._

_I kicked the covers to the end of the bed feeling they were no longer necessary. After all Rukia would just wake up in a little while to complain how she's too hot to have covers near her._

'_2:36, I still have a good portion of the night left.'_

_I slowly nodded off to sleep the second time that night. At first I could feel myself drifting into a dream, but I was quickly torn away by the damn temperature…only this time it was too cold. _

'_what the hell?' I scoffed pulling the comforter back over both of us. Too bad it was still too damn cold. It had to be like twenty maybe even lower than that. I pulled Rukia in close as she turned to snuggle her head into my chest. Her warm breath practically fueled my body heat for the following hours to come._

'_I'd bet anything that Urahara and Dad have something to do with this.'_

_(end flashback)_

After that incident was cleared up, and the culprits were apprehended, which meant they were very much taken care of. There were still a few more small scandals, but things I just overlooked either because it didn't do any harm or I really didn't feel like beating them up again.

"Let's move it Ichigo! We need to find you a hiding spot." Renji seemed the most into, whatever this was, even if the following lieutenants seemed to be in it themselves just not to his extent.

"I'm not moving till someone tells what the fuck is going on." I demanded in a sort of a lowish tone not wanting to get jumped again.

"Come on Ichigo…How can you not know?" Renji questioned looking at me like I was crazy.

"How can you come here not knowing?" Shuuhei stated coldly.

"Even I know the shinigami tradition." Ganju sighed walking partly away from the group. It didn't look like he wanted anything to do with the shinigami which lead me to wonder why he even came.

"We needed another person or the girls would out-number us." Renji filled me in as we both watched Ganju sulk off. "Which now is a problem because Momo had to drop out." Everyone looked saddened or infuriated by that news. Of course they all knew, with the exception of Chad, Ganju and Uyruu, they were all lieutenants or captains.

"Wait, what do you mean out-number the girls? What does that have to do with anything?" Were they having fun pissing me off? I walked forward grabbing Renji by the top of his robe. "Explain to me what-is-going-on!" I said furiously separating each word as I talked; he really knew how to annoy me that was for sure.

"Chill. It's a shinigami bachelor party like I told you before we left." He said prying my hands away from his robe.

"Then explain the shinigami variation because no way in hell does this even remotely relate to a humans'." I felt dumb not knowing what was going on, so I turned away crossing my arms over my chest in hopes that no one would had realized that it actually embarrassed me.

* * *

"What type of party did you say this was?" I asked Tatsuki who had brought me to a dark corner in the park along with Orihime where we met up with Captain Soi Fong, Isane and Kiyone Koutestu, Nano Ise, Momo, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yoruichi and Captain Retsu Unohana.

"Oh you know just a small get together with friends." Rangiku stated like she was hiding something pulling me towards her as if heading me somewhere. She slightly turned her head, giving it a nod while my back was turned. I wasn't even sure if I was supposed to see that motion, but I did realize afterwards that Soi Fong, Kiyone, and Nano all used shunpo and disappeared from the area.

_What's going on…?_

"Tatsuki we're leaving!" Matsumoto yelled at me waving me to come along.

"Okay." I yelled back as she, Isane, and Orihime swiftly took Rukia away; unrenowned to Rukia that we were really in the middle of a large game. The prize and goal being her. This was the start of the game, now I was to go and inform the others that Rukia was out of the way. I had to review all the rules in my head to make sure I had it all down just in case, on my run to the offensive group.

Matsumoto had explained before hand what happened at shinigami bachelor parties and she didn't leave out any details. First both opposing sides; the girls and the guys split up amongst themselves between offensive and defensive players. In this case our defense being Orihime, Matsumoto, and Isane and the offensive turned out to be Soi Fong, Nano, Kiyone, and me which made our team strong in both defense and attack. Orihime can create a shield, Isane as well could do it to some extent, and Matsumoto was a power house on her own, so for sure they'd be able to fend off any attackers and together would make the ultimate line of defense. For the offensive, Nano was crafty and clever, Kiyone was spirited, Soi Fong was actually supposed to be inactive, but she insisted on playing, and I was supposedly chosen to be on this side even if I wasn't a shinigami because I was going out with Renji and he for sure would be able to be lured away easy. It was the offensive players who were supposed to go into enemy territory and attempt to capture the other fiancé. The objective was to have the fiancé that you were guarding see the other fiancé before the other does. In human terms that would be completely illogical because the point of a bachelor party was to make sure that the engaged couple were too distracted to see each other the night before the wedding, but this game ensured them to see each other. I had no idea how the differences formed, but it was amusing to play, still I couldn't understand how we were going to get Rukia to see Ichigo before Ichigo sees her if she didn't even know what was going on.

I met up with the group in an abandoned part of the woods submerged in darkness. Trees and shrubs were our cover along with the camouflage Soi Fong brought us to wear. They were these black skin tight ninja type uniforms, with a mask that covered everything but your eyes. She was really into the game, you could tell by her constant movement. It was something I did when I was excited, so I knew full well what was going through her mind. "Okay, Rukia is secure." I announced while being handed one of the said uniforms. Without argument I went and changed.

_I wonder what Renji will think of this outfit._

It felt like I grew raccoon ears as my curiosity seemed to grow, soon after that aphiphany struck, the dirty thoughts made their way through my head. Tonight was going to be fun; I could already tell.

When I finished getting dressed I raced back to the crowd in record time. It looked like everyone had went to go get changed as well while I was gone, except Soi Fong who was already wearing the outfit under her Captain's robe. Now she just had the ninja gear on. She must've had stashed the robe somewhere in the forest.

"Alright, so far in the history of soul society the girls have won every single time. So, I say we keep on with that tradition."

"Besides the group we're going up against is made up of idiots." I added getting a pat on the back from Soi Fong.

"Exactly, so if I think they're going to split up the way I think they are it's going to go like this." Soi Fong paused for a second as if she needed to inhale for the long sentence to come, "On Offense it'll probably be Hitsugaya, Kira, Ganju, and Hisagi and defense will probably be Renji and Uyruu. Which makes our job a hell of a lot easier to take out the victim." We all gave her blank stares. "I mean to get Ichigo." She covered pulling out a huge map of the town.

"How the hell did you get that?" I asked as she unrolled the map with every single park bench and tree mapped out on it.

"I had one of my men do a thorough scan of the city, then he relayed it to our suspect sketcher." It was scary how connected this woman was, yet she seemed like a good role model. She studied the map for a few minutes, at points making a trail with her finger and at others shaking her head in frustration. "Okay I got it!" She said confidently slamming her fist into a cupped hand. "Kiyone,"

"Yes Captain Soi Fong!" She saluted, I couldn't help but giggle at the sign of respect she made.

"You're going to go in from the right. Be careful not to let any part of your body skim light whether its from a lamppost or the moon. Hisagi will be sure to notice it if he's near by. Go!

"Hei!" She responded using what ever she used to disappear within the second.

"Nano. I want you to relay messages from Isane when she alerts you to all of us using hell butterflies." She said strictly looking like she lived to give orders.

"But Captain Soi Fong! Isn't it against the rules to use the hell butterflies for purposes other than relaying important messages involving shinigami cases?" She asked with a shocked face slightly backing up to give the girl giving orders a look down to see if she was okay.

"This _is_ important! Now that's not your only job! You're to also come in from the left at the same precise time as Kiyone. You'll probably meet some interference with the Quincy. Stay at long range because he still has his bow to use while we don't have our zanpactou. Okay, go!" Once again another person disappeared leaving only Her and me.

"Okay, now you-" I knew what she was going to say, so I beat her to it.

"Go up the middle, make sure I'm seen, so that would probably mean walk heavier than normal and zigzag. I need to lure away Renji who would most likely be positioned in the middle since he likes to flaunt his skill. I got it." I said analyzing the map and rubbing my chin.

"I'm impressed. You're definitely talented." She complimented me which I just chose to smile back.

"I know Renji too well, that's all." I sighed realizing I knew him way too well for only dating six months.

"Oh you forgot-"

"Oh right, if I get incapacitated make as much noise as possible to ward off any of our team mates. But that won't happen. Trust me I've got a few things on Renji that I can hold against him." I shot an evil glare as she rolled up the map tucking it back into her uniform after she folded it into a small square.

"…If only you were dead…" She sighed happily. I on the other hand froze up; that didn't sound too good. I'm sure she meant no harm, but that was the same as wishing I was dead.

"Okay, let's get going then." I awkwardly put as we both ran to our positions. She disappeared after a few seconds leaving me darting and weaving in and out of the trees.

_Ready or not here we come!_

* * *

"Okay so, Captain Hitsugaya and Shuuhei you make team one. Ganju and Izuru you guys make team two. As for Uyruu and I we make team 3, but we're defensive. Alright, everyone break!" All, except Ganju used shunpo to leave. He ended up yelling and screaming away. Typically that'd give us away already.

"So, wait. The point of this is?" I questioned sitting on a tree stump.

"….Good question? It's I guess a tradition. Ya know? It's happened every time a shinigami got married. We really don't question, we just go with it." Oh now I see how Aizen fooled them all into thinking he was good…they're oblivious to and stupid about everything!

"Oh that makes it a hell of a lot better." I argued standing up to leave. "Yeah, well have fun without me." I waved and started walking but Renji was quick to pull me back.

"But, what if we capture Rukia!" He seemed to pause then a grin lit his face, "You have noooo idea what we'd do to her." He chuckled an evil chuckle as I hesitated.

"You…wouldn't do anything." At first I was slow to talk because I was thinking if I believed my own words, but then realized I was right so I talked faster; more confidently, "I know you too well Renji. Just let me go home or at least let me go sit with the 'in-activists'" I complained annoyed that I was getting dragged into something so pointless.

"You make it sound like a religion…and no! That'd be against the rules. You need to either stay here or turn offensive. And your not going offensive so, I'd sit your ass back down." He treated me like I was a five year old complaining about not wanting to eat dinner.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I barked at him as I happened to glance up. "Hey I think I heard something move over there." I said quietly pointing straight ahead of me.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." He sprinted off into the woods looking kind of pathetic without his zanpactou by his side. I on the other hand felt completely empty without Zangetsu near me, so I took my chances and headed in a mad dash in the opposite direction of Renji.

_No way in hell am I staying here. I need to find Zangetsu, then I'm gonna go to bed._

_**Wow, you're a party pooper. I'd have at least knocked a few of them out.**_

_Well, I'm not you and you're not getting married tomorrow._

_**Yes I am. I'm you and you're me. So, that means technically Rukia is cheating on us with each other.**_

He went into a laughing fit which gave me a pounding headache. Not exactly the thing I wanted either. His thought though did make me uncomfortable…Did my hollow feel everything I felt? Did he experience everything I did? Will he be as much as Rukia's husband as I am? All of it made me really, really uncomfortable.

* * *

I sat in my chair at the end of the long hall. The room was clean, the floors were all shiny like no one had walked on them and everyone was in their place. Of course, that is to say the room should have been crowded and very dirty plus everyone was in their place because there was no one to be out of place. "Where are all my Captains?" I asked to the one person that bothered to come.

"Beats the crap out of me and if there not coming I'm ditching." Captain Zaraki said not caring in the slightest bit.

"God bless them if they _all _went to play that ridiculous bachelor party game for Ichigo and Rukia." I sighed knowing that was exactly where they all disappeared to.

"What!? And I wasn't invited? Damn it! I told them to tell me before they left!" He stalked out of the room mumbling cursory as he left.

_Might as well give them this pleasure…everything is going to be different from now on for the two of them. More different then either of them can imagine._

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I posted before midnight! I win! Oh this is only part I, part II I think will be coming tomorrow. OOhh! There's irony in this chapter, but only one of you knows what it is lmao. MERRY CHRISTMAS…HANAKAH…KWANZA…whatever you celebrate. Thanks for the third time for keeping me focused hollowzangetsu…my other hollow half LMAO…You wouldn't get it… It's an 'us'er.. me thing.-Your NekoWriter**


	16. The Battle Rages On: Part II

**How You And I Came To Be**

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Battle Rages On: Part II**

"_This is my depressed stance. When you're depressed, it makes a lot of difference how you stand. The worst thing you can do is straighten up and hold your head high because then you'll start to feel better. If you're going to get any joy out of being depressed, you've got to stand like this." -Charlie Brown_

* * *

I had no idea how long I was running; ten; twenty minutes tops? All I saw were damn trees and dirt. Actually it was so dark then that I could barely even say that.

_Damn it! _

_**We're lost face it**_

_No, we're not lost! I'm just not positive where we are_

_**In others words…**_

_We're not lost!_

I sprinted in the opposite direction as Renji which probably was a stupid thing to do considering he was, odds were, heading towards civilization. I sighed in frustration; being not positive where I was, which was not the same thing as lost, was annoying.

"You know what? Screw this 'on foot' thing. Why don't I just shunpo?" I was bound to get somewhere…in fact I felt kind of stupid now for not thinking of doing that earlier. It wasn't like Renji could match my flash step; he wouldn't have been able to stop me. Right as I was about to use the ability I previously talked of a spike of reiatsu lingered through out the air. I gulped…it was distinctly Kenpachi's reiatsu. It didn't even seem like he bothered to have it sealed.

_You know what I'm fine with being lost…_

_**You're such a wimp. Common we can take him on. He's just a push over.**_

_Easy for you to say; you're not fighting him._

_**I will! **_

_I'll pass on that offer_

_**Party pooper…**_

_Why are you so damn talkative anyways?_

_**I dunno I guess I'm just bored.**_

_Of course you're bored? Why wouldn't you be?_

_**Is that sarcasm you're using on me?**_

_Yes! Damn it!_

* * *

It turned out that Ichigo was right when he heard a noise in the distance. In fact I could see the figure darting tree to tree in a zigzag pattern.

_This person definitely has no concept of stealth. It's like they want to be seen._

I figured it was Rangiku because she rarely came to any party not drunk, so that'd cause reason for the awkward movement patterns. Then again the person moved in a somewhat graceful manner, so that'd rule her out.

"You're not very good at sneaking are you?" I said cockily walking closer to the person who now was stopped in the middle of a small clearing only allowing space for Her and I. My eyes instinctively gave her a once over trying to come up with a possible suspect as to who this was. It wasn't Kiyone or Nano. Hell, Soi Fong didn't have a body like this persons either. No, this body seemed to pull me in; I was seductively being swept away from my post.

_No, no, no, no, no. I must be strong; must be faithful to Tatsuki!_

That's when it struck me, no wonder why this person had drawn me in so quickly like Tatsuki could. It shocked me that I didn't realize it instantly. In front of me stood none other then Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki?" I questioned half believing they'd put her on the offensive side nevermind those clothes.

"Hm?" She stated in a hum. I wished so badly that she'd remove the mask. No matter how I looked at it, I couldn't be one hundred percent sure that it was her…even if I was ninety nine percent positive that it was.

"You are Tatsuki right?" I asked feeling stupid that I actually had to ask. It was my own girl friend…I should have been able to tell it was her right away.

"Maybe I am…maybe I'm not. You wanna come find out?" That blew my mind. No way in hell was I going to pass up an opportunity to play with her. Game or no game; I was too far gone.

* * *

I felt so ridiculous saying the things I did. It just wasn't me. Thank god I had the mask on because it would have been damn near impossible to get even quarter the way through the sentence without blushing and running away. We both walked quietly into the heart of the woods; I made sure we were far enough away from anybody because what was about to happen wasn't exactly a public matter.

_Crap, that thought is making me blush again! I'm not going to be able to last when I take the mask off._

I pulled his arm guiding him gently through the underbrush until we reached a decently cleared spot. There were leaves and probably bugs but I didn't care.

"Well, what do you plan to do now shinigami?" God… it...was...so…embarrassing!

"Well for starters I'd like to take that mask off." He said seductively as he slowly removed the black covering…then I was exposed; red face and all. I doubted I could have had said anything as luring anymore. My job was done; so now I figured I might as well sit back and relax.

"What would you have done if it wasn't me?" I questioned him waiting for a good response.

"I wouldn't have been wrong!" He said stubbornly untying the top part of his robes before spreading it out as a whole on the ground to make a make-shift…bed? Couch? Seat? I supposed it didn't really matter what it was called; it mattered much more what was going to be done on it.

He dragged me off my feet; cradled, then lowered me onto the covered surface all the while passionately kissing me. His hands stayed at the small of my back but his mouth started to wander. It meandered down my neck ravishing it with a fresh coat of liquid that tingled when the wind blew near it. He stopped to suck on my collarbone as I felt a hickie starting to form.

"Renji!" I didn't want physical evidence that _this_ was what I did to distract him. "Stop." I moaned, which seemed to please him. One of his hands crawled down to my butt, massaging it through the thin material. "I'm seri-" He muffled my voice with his mouth as he plunged into my mouth; his tongue wandered every inch possible. My thoughts became a jumble as his hands started undoing the sash in the middle of the uniform that held everything together. Much to my displeasure he seemed to be having a harder time with this than when he tried to take my bra off when I first lost my virginity to him.

I smacked his hands out of the way, of course he stayed in my mouth obediently, as I quickly undid the knot. He took it from there pushing my hands away as he lifted my back up with one hand while removing the sash completely with the other. From there the flap flew open exposing skin, along with my black lacy bra.

"Damn it, stop wearing these things." He said frustrated as he gave up ripping the bra clean off; breaking one of my favorites. I grunted on the inside not wanting it to lead to yelling on the outside. He scooped one of my breasts into his hand messaging it to the fullest extent; giving me maximum pleasure. His kissing resumed on my neck again but this time he left clean trails of pecks down until he reached my chest.

He started off licking circles around the opposite breast that his hand was working on, then ultimately, started sucking as if he was a starving baby looking for food.

"Renji!" I protested, very mildly as my fingernails dug into his scalp. Eventually the rubber band snapped leaving his hair draping over everything. I wasn't able to see anything, but I sure as hell felt every touch and motion.

His face had caught a quick glimpse of my ever so fast changing skin color, as I went crimson. He grinned at this as he took the party lower slowly pulling my pants down to my ankles not bothering to slide them all the way off. His eyes grew like they always did when he saw my lower half totally exposed. It was like one of those addictions you could do over and over and yet still never grow bored of it.

I didn't like how he seemed in control so on my own accord I took over. I wrapped my arms securely around his neck pulling him down so he was on top of me, then I worked us in a clockwise direction turning our entire bodies around. Now I was on top while he sat pray on the bottom.

"I don't think this is fair." He said sounding a little bit out of breath. His muscular; toned arms wrapping around my lower waste. The look he gave me said 'I love you' while his movements motioned 'I lust for you'. Both together being a lethal combination.

"It's my turn." I grinned slowly as I pulled myself down the length of his body while removing his pants. I, unlike him, removed the pants and underwear completely, rather than leaving them bunched up around his ankles like mine still were.

On my way back up my hands slid up his legs feeling every twitch and shutter his muscles made. Teasingly, I dipped my hands in and out switching between inner thigh and outer thigh. This made him 'grow' which happily pleased me. Once I was back up I grabbed his head softly in both hands kissing him as passionately as I knew how. Both our lips merged not getting enough of the taste it created when our liquids combined. I rubbed against his member just to tease him a little more, but that soon came to an end when he abruptly flipped us over; he was now on top. I pouted in fake disappointment as he greedily hogged my lips once again.

"I can't take it you tease too much. I need you…now." Without hesitation he found my opening not even bothering to test like he normally did with his fingers or other various body parts in previous rounds. At first he slowly inserted himself, I assumed making sure I was comfortable with it, but once he got my eager approval he dove in roughly and moved at an inhuman rate. My mind could only feel the radiated joy of pleasure he made me produce. Not even a single thought could work its way through my head. At this point all that was on my mind was the thrusting and the rhythm Renji created. It felt like all the other times, but it still seemed like a whole new experience…and with every time came a distinct new longing and amazing feeling that would just well up inside of me until I was ready to burst. In fact at this point I was at my limit and so was he. We climaxed leaving a puddle of secretions on his robe. He fell silent as he pulled out; looking exhausted to say the least. His hand cupped my cheek as he smoothly and softly pulled my mouth to his with one final kiss.

"Wow." I breathed once we were done with the last kiss of our love making session.

"You said it." He chuckled slightly with a hint of roughness lingering in his tone. "We have to go back." He sighed looking disappointed as he pulled himself up; helping me into a vertical position afterwards.

"yeah…" I sighed as I thought how nice it would have been to have gone another round. "Renji…Where's the top of my outfit?" I panicked realizing only my pants were in the nearby area.

"Renji!?" I yelled at him since he was the one to throw my clothes nonchalantly all over, may I remind u my all black clothes in the all black forest.

"Nothing is ever easy is it?" He sighed helping me look for the missing clothing, of course he turned to stare at my half naked self a few times through out the next half hour.

* * *

_Well, she certainly got the job done._

I could feel Renji's reiatsu flare every five seconds which could only indicate one thing; Tatsuki pulled off the mission. The front lines were cleared besides the exception of the Quincy but he wouldn't be much of a threat.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a black butterfly franticly flapping its wings to catch up.

"Captain Soi Fong, holding Rukia off from going anywhere is becoming a real situation." The butterfly relayed to me from Nano from Isane as it waited for my response.

"Just keep her there. I don't care what you have to do either!" I barked at the butterfly before resuming my shinigami hunt. After not seeing any protectors what so ever I began to get suspicious.

_Either they're really dumb or…_

At that moment an arrow buzzed by my head slightly shocking me for mere moments. I guessed Nano hadn't had the chance to take him out yet.

"That was really dumb Quincy!" I stated stalking towards the thin man. I chanted the incantation for a binding kidou and he was down in a flash. "You humans are really pathetic." I sighed walking towards the direction the Quincy came. It was only logical to head towards where your opponent was defending.

………………

"Where the hell is Ichigo?" I scoffed in frustration after meeting up with Kiyone and Nano. He probably ended up leaving or wandering off which made my job that much harder.

"Well, he couldn't have gone that far." Kiyone said innocently rubbing the back of her head.

"Clearly you have no idea what he's capable of." I sighed remembering what my informant told me about his bankai revolving around speed. That would mean he had to be fast therefore he could cover a lot of ground in such a short period of time.

"We'll just have to split up and-" Before Nano finished a startling amount of reiatsu was produced about a mile up ahead. It was Zaraki's.

_Well, I know where to find Ichigo at least._

* * *

"Why does he feel so close?" I said out loud to no one in particular.

"Because I'm right behind you." A menacing tone came from behind me in the form of Kenpachi's voice.

_Damn it! My Reiatsu sensing can't be so off that I mistook him for being miles away when he was really right there!_

"Wait, hold on a second. I don't even have a zanpactou. See?" I pointed to my back that didn't have Zangetsu.

"Okay, then we'll do this old fashioned; one on one fist fight." He threw his nameless zanpactou blade down into the dirt, turning towards me with his fists raised like he was ready to go five rounds.

"Um, can we post pone this?" In other words can we not do this and say we did.

"But, I haven't had a good fight in over a year!" he said looking pissed off still not backing down.

"You said it Kenny!" Yachiru jumped off his back to my surprise; I hadn't seen her at all. She waddled over to a tree then jumped seven feet in the air to land smoothly on a branch.

"I really don't think a fist fight will be fair." I stated starting to back up in case I had to make a break for it.

_**Your right king we're too much for him.**_

"I don't care." He said matter-of-factly before charging in my direction swinging his right fist at my gut. I squeezed my eyes shut bracing for impact. It hurt like hell when he actually met contact with my skin. He even sent me flying into a tree.

"Fuck." I grunted to myself pulling up against the tree.

_**At least let me help ya a little bit.**_

My hollow begged and pleaded with me as I wiped the blood off my mouth.

_I don't want to use you if I don't have to, but I might need you if he doesn't back down._

Normally letting my hollow persuade me was totally against everything I believed in, but if it was between life and death…well, let's just say I'd pick the less painful of the two.

He came again this time his punch came from below sending me flying at least three stories in the air before coming to my senses half way down, about two stories until I reached an expectant Kenpachi. I took this time to do the one thing I could think of; I took my hollow's advice. My mask unraveled as I raked my hand across my face. Extra reiatsu flooded my system as I neared my opponent who now looked at me with surprised eyes.

My fist came straight down on him knocking him unconscious immediately. His body landed with a thud on the hard ground. I sighed remembering that the punch was thankfully layered in a huge mass of reiatsu reviling that of Zangetsu's bankai attack.

The mask disintegrated back into my body as I sighed in relief.

"Damn it. He really fucked up my hand." I cursed staring at my black and blued fist.

"We win!" A girls voice from behind me shouted kicking me in the back instantly knocking me out.

"Kiyone, I think you over did it." Another one said before I officially passed out.

……………

I woke up a little later blindfolded once again.

_This whole captive thing isn't going over too well with me!_

"Hey! Ichigo's up!" I heard the same voice that I previously heard upon being knocked out.

"What the fuck?" I yelled trying to struggle out of the kidou I was in.

"Hurry up and bring Rukia in here before he gets out of my kidou." Another girl's voice shouted. There was a lot of movement in the room; people walking and giggling…a lot of giggling which made me nervous. In fact that made me realize that there was quite a breeze in the room.

_No…they didn't._

_**King! This is so embarrassing!**_

Now that I thought about it I realized I wasn't wearing shinigami robes; I was stripped down to my black boxers.

"Why?" Was all I could muster feeling the red rushing to my face. It was like, 'Was this really necessary?'

"Rukia's here!" A girl shouted while more footsteps lined the room.

"Why'd I have to…" She was silent; I was red; everyone else was giggling. "Why?" She simply said mocking what I had previously stated.

"This is our early wedding present to you! We won!" Soi Fong shouted; I could hear a round of high-fives. Someone had kneeled down next to me and started taking the blindfold off. When it dropped it revealed Rukia as pink as ever.

"Um, I really don't know what's going on." She said looking like she was apologizing.

"Unfortunately I do. And You all are going to get your asses kicked!" I screamed at the still giggling girls across the room. In fact, the room I was in I remembered…we were in Urahara's shop…

_Wait where were the in-activists staying?_

I gulped I knew the answer too well.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. But the girls always win. It's a known fact." Dad entered the room; EVERYONE in tail.

"Dad!?" Just what I needed another thing for him to tease me about in the future.

"Don't worry son!" He said with as much pep as a cheerleader. "You should have seen Byakuya he was striped down to nothing but his-" Dad was masacured by flower petals as Byakuya walked in the room with a slight etching of pink carved into his cheeks.

"Isshin!" He said very frustrated dragging my dad out of the room. "You swore." I couldn't help but laugh at both Byakuya's embarrassment and Dad's pain. Maybe today wasn't a complete loss.

"Can I have my clothes back?" I asked really wanting some cover-up.

"No." Soi Fong said in a strict manner leaving the room.

"Bitch." I spat silently at her.

"Here." Rukia said handing me a pair of sweatpants she got out of a drawer in the room. "I think they're Urahara's but he owes you." She said standing up. At that moment the kidou broke as well allowing me to stand up as well.

I put the black sweatpants on and joined the others in the next room much to my dismay.

"Where's Renji and Tatsuki?" I asked starring around the room noticing the two weren't there.

"What a good soldier!" Soi Fong said fondly as she starred at the door. "I think she's back." On cue they both came through the doors together, Renji was missing the top of his robe while Tatsuki was wearing it.

"What happened to you two?" I asked while I laughed knowing full well what 'happened'. They both ignored me as they came to sit down.

"Um, Tatsuki…by chance that isn't Renji's shinigami robe your wearing is it?" Urahara asked, starting to sweat a little.

"Yeah…why?" She said half embarrassed and Urahara continued.

"Well, you see shinigami can't be seen by the human eye correct?" He started and waited for her nod to continue. "Now they're clothes are also invisible to the naked eye as well." Everyone was getting the gist of where this was going besides her who was in denial. "But my dear Tatsuki you aren't…so that means…" He stopped as she turned bright red.

"What!?" Renji shouted as he practically jumped on her concealing her from all of us.

"It's okay Renji all of us can see shinigami, so she's fine. I'm just saying she probably doesn't want to walk home like that." He half laughed as Tatsuki quickly fled to the back room in embarrassment. I gave Rukia a sympathetic look.

"I'll go help her find clothes." Rukia quickly stated getting up; exiting the room in record time.

"…So, now that that is taken care of, Are you ready to get married tomorrow?" Urahara stated seriously as he turned to look at me.

"Ready as I'll ever be..."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the first real lemon of the story! the next will probably be in the next chapter...an ichiruki one! ^^ So, REVIEW! and i'll talk to you guys later! (Oh Hollowzangetsu...I was gonna share the chapter with you, but you didn't log on all day :( -Your NekoWriter**


	17. Don't Worry, I'll Always Say 'I Do'

**How You And I Came To Be**

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Don't Worry, I'll always Say 'I Do'**

"_Meeting you was fate; becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was out of my control." -Unknown_

* * *

Yesterday, after the game I was dragged home by Dad…literally, then thrown into my room to sleep. Rukia was invited to stay at Orihime's house along with the winning party who had yet to return my clothes to me; at this point I was sure they thought I'd show up to my own wedding in shinigami robes.

_I'm not stupid why would they think that? It's a human wedding. Some non-shinigami people will be coming._

_**Yeah, but those 'non-shinigami' are weird and can see us.**_

_They're not weird; just not normal._

…_**and the Quincy?**_

_Okay, he's weird, but for completely other reasons that don't pertain to us._

I straightened the pants out on the tux before even wanting to find the top. That was the part that looked like it'd take forever for me to get right.

_I can get into shinigami robes, the most complex clothing I've ever worn, yet I can't figure this out._

_**That's pretty damn pathetic**_

Tonight would be the night that Rukia and I would… I mentally slapped myself after letting my mind wander that far. All that should've been on my mind at that point was getting through the damn wedding. After all, there hadn't been a rehearsal because of various hollow problems; every time we had one scheduled either we'd get preoccupied or the church was half demolished…but that last part only happened once…okay twice, but the second time it only took out the front doors. That was why we decided to go with an outdoor wedding; I'd like to see a hollow bring the sky down on us!…Wait I take that back.

"Hurry up in there." Dad being as impatient as ever knocked several times obnoxiously on the door.

"I'm coming." I yelled infuriated while whipping the door open to scream in his face.

"Son, I know your anxious for Rukia, but you need a shirt on at your wedding." He continued while I starred at him; my temper rising higher and higher with each word, "Ahh, Masaki our son is becoming a man! Look how he prepares himself for his new wife!" He spun around before clumsily diving into the wall knocking himself out.

_Great, just what I needed; him to have a 'special' moment now of all times._

I slammed the door shut again silently promising myself that I wouldn't open it until I left for my wedding… 'My' wedding. For some reason it felt right, like it was something fated that I couldn't escape. No, that wasn't true either I knew I would get married; that much was just expected. The thing that got to me was probably the person who was to be walking down the aisle to me…Or whatever there is when you get married outside.

The jacket fit over my shoulders nicely, but it still gave me an uncomfortable feeling. I was too used to my shinigami robes and all the space that it usually provided. My poor crotch was sore as all hell.

The mirror, that dad had conveniently 'misplaced' in my room, showed the reflection of a slightly older me. It must've been the black that did it. I was wearing black on black on white. The under shirt was white while the jacket was black…like normal, but the flower on my coat was black, and not only that it was a black carnation…First off I didn't even know how they had gotten it, but the worst part of it was that at mom's funeral there was one single black carnation on top of her closed casket. I could remember it all too vividly. That one flower seemed like mom's existence to me; it was so beautiful and gentle, but its purity was lost. I leaned against the desk; my head drooping downwards as I clenched my fists tightly, that was when I preyed for the first time since mom's death.

_Mom…I don't know if this preying thing works or not. I mean I should know right? Me being a shinigami and all, but truth be told I just don't. Anyway, that's not what I'm trying to get at. Mom, it's my wedding day. I wish you could be here to see it, better yet I wish you'd be able to meet Rukia. Just to tell ya now, the wedding was a pre-arranged deal that I didn't agree to, but I don't mind anymore. I did at first, but I guess I really never had a problem with it. It's to Rukia and all, so it doesn't matter; I loved her from the start, I think. I was just too stubborn to admit it to myself. She reminds me a lot of you actually. No, her looks aren't the same and all, but she makes me want to smile just like you did every single day. Truth be told, she might actually make me smile more than you did some day. So, in other words I'm really happy and you don't have to worry…_

…_Oh yeah...Mom, I wanted to let you know before stupid dad can convince you otherwise, that yeah. I'm becoming a man today._

It was quiet, too quiet actually. Even my hollow was silent which I was grateful for. The last thing I wanted was to get interrupted by him midway through talking to mom…well, that was what I classified it as because I couldn't think of any other way to talk to her. It was my wedding day, so it only seemed right to share it with her.

"Ichigo…" My dad said weakly leaning against the closed door. "Time to go." I guessed his head on collision with the wall did some damage.

"As long as your not driving…" I mumbled to myself knowing full well, that it'd be the death of me getting in a car drove by him.

* * *

"Rukia it's almost time." Tatsuki said walking into the room I occupied in Orihime's house.

"wow, Rukia you look pretty good. Your going to make Ichigo go hard." She laughed as I blushed shaking my head no rapidly trying to get her to stop.

"I don't look _that _good. You're exaggerating." I turned away trying to get rid of the blush.

_This better pass off as make-up at the wedding!_

I scolded the redness creeping along my face. Tatsuki came and zipped up the back of the dress that I was just about to ask her to do.

"Tatsuki come on!" Renji shouted through the door half opening it before Tatsuki kicked it shut with so much force I could hear Renji slamming into the wall opposite the door.

"Dumb ass! Rukia is getting dressed!" She shouted at him as we heard groans of pain escape his mouth. I sighed poor Renji; he was already injured and the day just started.

"That really wasn't necessary. I mean he probably deserved it, but he did dress up which is quite the rarity." I said logically in a hushed tone in Tatsuki's ear.

"Oh well." She brushed it off like it didn't matter. I supposed if I were in here place and that was Ichigo entering I guessed I would have done the same thing without a seconds hesitation.

"The really long limo is here!" Orihime said bursting through the door holding her hands out as far as she could get them. I chuckled at my amusement. She was sort of simple minded.

"You hear that Renji? You better get your ass over to Ichigo's house if ya want a ride there! Oh, you look pretty too Orihime!" Tatsuki stated and I agreed with a nod. On the inside though I could feel the jealousy, she filled her dress out so nicely compared to me who was a B in size with minimal curves. Tatsuki must have noticed this and complimented me again, "But not as pretty as Rukia of course." She said looking me up and down again.

"Oh yes! The bride should be the most beautiful person at the wedding. Us maids of honors should be only slightly pretty to be your foil!" She stated happily, but it looked like she meant half of what she said. I let it go because I simply couldn't imagine what she was feeling on the inside. I was marrying the man she loved. No, I was marrying the man we both loved.

"Well, then you guys sure are good quality foil." I commented in my fake school-girl tone. What I said though wasn't far from the truth though. They're gowns were black and snuggly fit around their curves flaring slightly at the bottom. There was also a slit along the side that crawled up till mid-thigh which flashed a minimal amount of skin. It was a strapless halter top that had a beautiful etching of a butterfly embedded in black beads which covered the entire torso. I had to thank Soi Fong for the butterfly design; it was identical to the pattern of her zanpactou's signature attack. Actually, I should have probably thanked Isshin more for his willingness to let her use the attack on him so we could see the design.

"Come on!" Orihime said; all the pep returning to her speech. She ran out the door as Tatsuki and I followed.

………………

In the limo was Tatsuki, Orihime, Rangiku, Lieutenant Isane, Lieutenant Nano, Kiyone, and Lieutenant Momo…or in other words everyone who slept over. My brides maids were Tatsuki, Orihime, and Rangiku…my jr. maids of honor being both Yuzu and Karin. The long ride to the open field seemed to pass in mere seconds; I couldn't believe a half hour trip took such a relatively short amount of time.

"We're here Rukia." Tatsuki said patting me on the shoulder, "Good Luck!" With that she left like everyone else. I glanced out the window to see what was going on and who was there. To my dismay everyone seemed ready. Renji, Uyruu, and Chad were all dressed in tuxes standing besides Ichigo. I felt light headed when I looked at him.

_Maybe I forgot to breathe?_

I thought to myself; my eyes were resilient leaving his figure while in his tux. A flash of his naked toned body struck my mind which made the blush that I was sure was still there from earlier grow.

_Not now…especially not now! I can't move. No way can I go out there._

At that moment a quick yet graceful knock sounded on the door; it was my brother who graciously accepted walking me down the aisle. He opened the door a creak to see if I was alright; after all if I couldn't move, I certainly couldn't talk.

"Rukia, it's time to go." His cold voice didn't help any. It sounded like I was wasting his time; that I was being ridiculous and that to me was one of my worst fears; to have him disappointed by me. This was partly for Kuchiki honor right? I was weak; after all only that simple glance out my window paralyzed me with fear. No, it wasn't fear of Ichigo or some unknown force I knew would try to ruin our wedding, but fear of screwing up.

"I…don't think…" Was all I could manage.

_What happened to my emotionless being? I practically perfected that side of myself, yet look where I am! I'm so nervous, scared, and happy that I can't move._

"Well, I guess this was only to be expected." Brother said climbing into the limo shutting the door behind him. I could see the peoples reactions outside as they were confused at what my brother was doing.

"Brother…? What's to be expected?" I asked before he opened his eyes, to actually look at me. This was one of the only times I had ever seen him glance at me eye to eye.

"Well, it's just that Hisana did the same thing when we got married." The cold edge usually in his voice lightened just a tiny bit. "We weren't under the same circumstances, but I figured you'd do the same." He leaned back in the seat crossing his arms over his chest.

"My sister did?" It felt good to know I wasn't the only one in the world to freeze up like this.

"Rukia…If you don't go out there you're not disappointing me…your disappointing _him_." His words made complete sense to me; he would shield me from this wedding if he had a choice, so I wasn't letting him down at all if I decided to just sit here. No, I was letting Ichigo down; I'd be abandoning him when we needed each other the most. If I didn't pull it together, I'd regret it for the rest of my life.

"Thanks, brother." I said with a smile as I saw the rarest of all things. His lips slightly curved upwards in a…dare I say a smile.

"Whether I hate comparing myself to that _boy _or not, I can understand everything that's going through his head right now. If you don't leave this car, his heart will shatter into a hundred little pieces." With that the smile faded while he slipped out of the car, once again all his movements filled with grace and poise, while he offered me a hand. I accepted sliding out of the car; now proud and excited to be finally walking down the aisle that seemed that much shorter.

* * *

_Damn it I can't stop shaking! Why is it taking her so long? Why did Byakuya have to go in the car? Is she backing out? Can she back out? Am I wearing pants!? Oh crap he's getting out of the car! What if he says the whole thing is off? _

Well, good news was I was wearing pants to my relief and it looked like Byakuya was helping Rukia out of the car instead of delivering the worst news of my life. On top of his hand was hers; it looked as delicate and breakable as always. I could never get over how dangerous those hands actually were against hollows…and at points me.

She completely emerged from the black limo; her face lined with pink, but it only added to the moment. In fact I'd be worried if she wasn't pink. Her white dress flowed down passed her ankles and over her shoes. In fact on her whole walk up to me I was nervous as all hell that she would trip; my body was on high alert the whole time in case I had to catch her. The fact that Byakuya was helping her only gave me slight relief. One foot after another she got closer; her dress reacted to every movement. My eyes wandered to her hair which was in a bun, but had curly pieces on the side, along with the typical one piece that always hung in front of her face. I was glad she didn't pin that up and only curled it, it wouldn't have seemed like Rukia if she had. Of course either way I would have married her. Hell, she could've shown up blood stained and I would have still taken her as my bride. Pink Ffower pedals started to rain around her making the perfect backdrop. At first it was breath taking, but then my mind compared it to that of Byakuya's attack. But finally I concluded that there was no way Byakuya would put his sister in so much danger.

_She's getting closer! What do I do? What do I do?_

_**Taking a breath would be nice! **_

_Oh, right…_

I inhaled only to find how hard it was to exhale. My eyes kept moving to her head, hands, eyes, hair, torso, chest. I simply couldn't help it; she looked so damn good!…not that she didn't always.

_Oh crap Oh crap Oh crap! Not good, so not good!_

My little friend was betraying me, again. It started to swell with haste.

_**Oh man! this is just your luck!**_

_Shut up!_

I held my hands over my 'problem' inconspicuously as if I was simply resting my hands there.

_So, that's why guys always hold their hands there at their weddings._

After what seemed like hours Rukia finally reached where I was standing; not looking me in the eyes. Byakuya went to sit next to my father who was on his second box of tissues.

_Poor Byakuya. Dad's already blowing his nose over him. Not to mention he's practically on Byakuya's lap trying to video tape._

From that point on my view didn't leave Rukia; who's gaze was still directed at my neck instead of my eyes. This frightened me; was she unhappy that she was getting married? Did she have a sudden realization that I wasn't the _one_? Sure, she was entitled to that because it was an arranged marriage, but…she couldn't back out could she? I felt bad immediately after thinking that. It would have been selfish of me to hold her back if she was unhappy.

"Wow, Rukia you look-Wow." I couldn't talk or say anymore than that. There weren't words for how she looked.

"Um, you look, actually you look quite uncomfortable." I was glad she said that instead of complimenting me; that would just help my 'issue' along.

"You have no idea." Our conversation was in a low hushed whisper so only us, and maybe the minister could hear.

"We're gathered here today to witness the marriage between Rukia Kuchiki of squad 13 and Ichigo Kurosaki of no indicated squad." I was as surprised as Rukia was that it was a soul society minister instead of a normal human one. This made me wonder why they didn't just have the wedding in soul society. Everyone was here from the seiratei! Who was there to protect it?

_I wish they were all at a wedding when I came to save Rukia four years ago. That would have made my life that much easier._

_**But you wouldn't have met so many…colorful people and had so many bloody fights. Not to mention we probably wouldn't have our bankai yet.**_

I agreed with nothing but the Bankai part. No matter how I looked at it; if I didn't have to face Byakuya there I wouldn't have had the motive to learn bankai and maybe i wouldn't have been as involved with soul society as I am _now_.

The ceremony went on, uninterrupted, which was a little depressing because it was so dull. "Do you Ichigo Kurosaki take miss Rukia Kuchiki to be your soul mate for now and for centuries to come. Always willing to protect each other in times of loss and war? Chaos and pandemonium? Discomfort and-"

"I get it…" I grunted at all the horrible adjectives this guy was spewing, which displeased the minister. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Discomfort and sorrow? Happiness and bliss? Hatred and love?" He concluded giving me a look that made me sorry for interrupting.

"I…" half way through my mind starting running a million miles per hour. It stopped at the highlights of my life as well as the minorities. Most were of Rukia…When we first met; the first time she jumped out of my closet; when she left for soul society with Renji and her brother; the first attempt at rescuing her; my mad quest to rescue her; when I drove my sword into the execution stand; my fight with Byakuya over her freedom; when Grimmjow stuck his hand through her stomach; the moment I could feel her reiatsu almost completely fade in Hueco Mundo; when I was told I was to marry her; the moment I beat those guys up in the forest for disrobing Rukia; the time I was stuck in the bathroom with her at Urahara's; when my hollow took over; and lastly when she stepped out of the long black car starring at me so intently. The most vivid memory of all the good and bad times that flashed through my mind was of when she had first told me her name and I gave her mine. That was when the bond began; when her soul in the form of her zanpactou pierced mine.

"Hell…of course I do." My eyes ran to the flower I saw in her hair. It was a white carnation. The opposite of my black one. I was pretty sure I understood the symbolism my dad created…strangely. My black one represented my mom and how she was there with us at my wedding while hers stood for who was, not necessarily taking her place, but what was filling her void.

Another round of sobbing came from my dad as I could hear his nose blowing and Byakuya's obvious disgust. The person marrying us started to recite the same thing over only this time it was directed towards Rukia. "…Hatred and love?" he concluded as we all waited for Rukia's response. She was silent for too long; her face looked slightly downward as I noticed her body was shaking nervously.

_Crap! Is she backing out? Does she hate me for this? Can I ask her what's wrong in the middle of a ceremony? Is she okay?_

The amount of questions I had asked myself today were starting to pile up like a heavy weight bringing me down. One more and I was almost positive I'd fall over.

"I…do" Finally she said something! The minister went on to finish up the occasion with the final event.

"Ichigo Kurosaki you may now-"

"Sorry Mr. Kurosaki; Ms. Kuchiki. I have important news from the new central room 46." The crowd gasped at the announcement seeing as most of it consisted of shinigami. I then quickly wondered how Urahara prepared Gigai's for them all, but the thought soon faded as the shinigami quickly stood to speak to me. "They have decided that the wedding can be called off. All rules are being lifted in your case Mr. Kurosaki. You may proceed without relations to Ms. Rukia Kuchiki."

_Fast decision makers as always..._

Most the shinigami around us seemed confused because of course they didn't know the complications to the matter while others sighed in relief. But I…I didn't know what to think. Was it a good thing that we had the choice to call the wedding off?

"Is it too late?" I questioned the minister who looked utterly shocked.

"Um, no. You didn't kiss her yet, that's the binding moment." he said slowly starting to return to normal.

_It isn't done yet!? What the hell? I thought that was what the whole ring giving 'I do-ing' part is for._

I pulled her body around to face me; my eyes searched for hers as I waited for them to meet mine. Her gaze looked disappointed, which I was sure mind did as well. "It's your call…I don't care either way."

"you don't?" she questioned which made my mind race even faster.

_Shit that can go either way! I should have said I don't mind us getting married! _

She seemed in deep though for about five minutes before she actually did anything. Then she did something amazing… "I…I don't care either dumb ass!" She proclaimed as she jumped up; her arms latching on around my head as she pushed her face to mine; pulling me in for one hell of a kiss. My arms wrapped around her torso as my body unconsciously tried pulling her closer…too bad that wasn't possible. Her hands had swept through my hair like a rake as she seemed to push my head closer to hers.

A cough echoed from the crowd. I distinctly knew it as Byakuya's. We backed off embarrassed as we realized the messenger already left and people were starting to mingle.

"May I present to you all," Everyone who was already moving came to an abrupt stop. "for the first time ever…Mr. and Mrs. Ichigo Kurosaki!" There were cheers of joy ringing about the crowd as all, maybe two hundred people clapped and whistled. At this sight and noise I couldn't even start to imagine what an on looker would think.

"Well, now that that's over…" The captain commander spoke in a loud booming voice while he cleared his throat. "I have important news to tell you all." Everyone hurried to reclaim their seats as their commanding officer spoke. I braced for impact squeezing Rukia just a little bit tighter, who knew what he was just about to announce? "Ichigo Kurosaki, is joining us in our rankings please respect him as you would any other member of the Gotei 13" A large 'hei' sounded as some shinigami actually bowed; no not some it was more like most.

"Um, that's okay." I sighed trying to get everyone to stand up; it was embarrassing being bowed to. Now i was nervous beyond reason because i couldn't imagine their reaction's to me becoming a captain.

"Time to go?" Rukia asked with a face that could be an even match with mine in terms of redness.

"Yeah." I said quickly pulling her threw the crowd that was starting to form around us. Our friends were the ones far off staring at us like we grew five heads. I forgot, some of them didn't know.

_You couldn't have waiting till we got back to the limo could you?_

* * *

I sat as everyone cheered around me. They were all so happy; so cheerful. I should have been as well, but I wasn't. On the contrary I felt the exact opposite. I was sad and depressed. This proved that Ichigo loved Rukia; they had a chance to stop the wedding, but they didn't. I was at a total loss at this point the score left me in the dust while Rukia had the biggest lead of them all. That race to determine who was meant to be with Ichigo was over. I had been demolished; Rukia was the victorious one!

_No, Ichigo's love wasn't a contest! It shouldn't be thought of in that aspect._

That was what my logical thoughts were saying, but I knew deep down that it had always been a contest between Rukia and I…no, I couldn't even say it was a contest because Rukia was always a step in front of me. Never had I ever once gained the lead.

I sunk in my chair and wept with all I had. The contest didn't even leave me with a consultation prize; now I was alone and heart broken.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Uyruu asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I pulled in with his touch; starting to sob into his shirt.

"No."

* * *

**A/N: Well, next chapter you get to see everyone's close and personal reactions! Oh and I had to add that part…I think I was a little too nice to Orihime for my liking, but oh well. Hope everyone liked the wedding scene! Now we can get to the really good part of the story…when IchiRuki get to live with each other…and what comes along with that! On top of seeing how Ichigo manages two squads…and how the whole Aizen's baby mess fans out. All this plus a few good twists I've created thanks to hollowzangetsu and some other readers that gave me good ideas! Your NekoWriter **

**Reasons for my madness:**

***oh the next chapter is basically the going away party I should say…it's supposed to be the after party, but I have a feeling it's going to be kind of like a final good-bye so it might get a little sappy. Oh but I can't wait to show you all the song I came up with for the first dance! It's very very IchiRuki!**

***On another note i know some people are disappointed about the first lemon being renjiXTatsuki but to tell ya the truth that was kind of like a test run for me; that's really the first actual, actual lemon i've done. So, i wanted to see how well I could do one.**

***I put the whole Ichigo talking to his mom thing because I thought It'd be nice to have Ichigo's mom be part of the ceremony. **

***Also, I know many of you will be like Byakuya was very OOC in the car with Rukia, but think first off they were by themselves hence the reason he pulled the car door shut, so no one would ever know and secondly I would think Rukia would need the encouragement to do what she was doing...So that's why I did that.**


	18. The First Loss Among Others I

**How You And I Came To Be**

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 18: The First Loss Among Others Part I**

"_Whenever you're wrong admit it; whenever you're right shut up." -ogden Nash_

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan," The atmosphere had shifted in the limo as we drove to the place our after party would be…oh right I believed it was called a reception. "we walk around, we eat, then leave…" I thought my plan was a good one considering our circumstances. By no means did I want to be stuck in a room filled with friends and shinigami all the while everyone knowing that when I left for soul society this time…I was gone for good. Well, not for good, but for majority of their lifetimes.

"Ichigo, you dumb ass…Do you realize that we have to go through _all_ the human customs that involve being married?" She barked folding her arms over her chest. I guessed the whole 'scared shitless' vibe was gone. Then again why should it have still lingered around either of us? The wedding was done…

"Why _all_ of them? Isn't this for show anyway?" I argued not seeing the point in any of this. The seat grew uncomfortable so I shifted into a lounging position on the long seat. Rukia remained on the other half of the 'L' shaped seat starring me down.

"Yes all of them! A shinigami is only as good as their acting ability!" Oh and here I believed that it was there zanpactou…it was my mistake then.

"Then going by that you're insulting your own shinigami capability." I mumbled under my breath too low for her to hear. Honestly, today I didn't want to get into an argument. "Why does everything have to be so proper?" I grunted folding my arms behind my head in a mock pillow.

"Because Kuchiki's are based off of things being proper. You should know that by now." She sighed like she had given me the same lecture five times.

"But your not a Kuchiki anymore…" Something seemed to snap into place in my mind at that moment. That was right she wasn't a Kuchiki…she was now a Kurosaki. Not only that, but she was my wife; my other half. I wasn't alone anymore, now I had her…forever. "From this day forward you're a Kurosaki, so you better start acting like one!" I grinned patting the empty seat in front of me.

"Who'd want to sit next to you?" she scoffed crossing her leg over the other. Even though she said that I knew she considered coming over even if it was just for a second.

_Didn't she just marry me whole heatedly?_

_**That's how bitches are.**_

_Don't call her a bitch! She's just…nervous?_

_**Bitch…bitch….bitch…bitch**_

I was getting a migraine from my stupid hollow's chanting. He loved driving me to the edge of insanity.

"Shut the fuck up." I yelled annoyed…out loud.

_Damn it why do I keep doing that?_

"Well, excuse me…Didn't realize you had such a problem with my voice." Rukia shouted clearly thinking what I had said was directed towards her.

"No, Rukia…I didn't…Damn it." My frustration levels were on a totally new high. I took deep breaths…very deep breaths, while starring at the black ceiling.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! You're so frustrating." She didn't know the half of it.

* * *

_Stupid Ichigo…Why does he make me so damn annoyed? Plus, we just got married! We shouldn't be arguing. Then again I probably wouldn't have believed it was Ichigo I married if we weren't fighting._

"Listen…Rukia. If sometimes ya no…I act…oddly, or seem to be…." His frustration was practically flooding his body. Ichigo's hands went to his face as it looked like he was trying to think. "Damn it I can't say this in a way it'll make me sound sane." He sat up while reaching across the limo to grab my wrist which he then pulled me over to where he was sitting; making me take the seat next to him. His hands caught hold of my face dragging it to his. He lightly kissed me; it wasn't as passion filled, but it was soft, tender, and had a reminisce of innocence lingering within it. "I love you…And that means that there are some things I would rather keep to myself. So, it'd be nice for you not to question some stuff that may point out that I may be going insane." Well, that was a way to put it I supposed.

"…yeah, like I'll ever stop questioning you about that stuff…don't kid yourself." I said flat out; destroying his hopes of me taking his little speech to heart. Even though I did consume that 'I love you' to its fullest extent.

"Um, we're here…" The startled driver stated slightly rolling down the separation piece.

"Oh thank you kind sir!" I said in my politest voice.

_I'll prove to Ichigo that my acting abilities are up to par with my shinigami ones. _

……………

"Well, well, well, look who decided to come…" Ikkaku said as Ichigo and I were lead into a large tent on an even bigger field. Yes, the same thing applied with the reception…we didn't want to take the chance of a hollow destroying a whole building.

"Well, sorry we didn't get here as fast as-" Ichigo started staring the bald shinigami down.

"Captain." Ikkaku said in a low voice with a crooked smile. Both Ichigo and I froze at his words.

_It's a secret that Ichigo was supposed to become a captain right? Not even all of the current captains know._

"I'm sorry Ikkaku, I thought you just said-" Both Ichigo's and my own movements completely stopped.

"You heard me right. You didn't know did you." Ikkaku started to lead us away to a more secluded area.

"Know what?" Ichigo asked with a slight tone of anger lining his voice.

"They asked me to join that squad…what was it? Oh right squad 14." Ichigo's eyes bulged for a second before even attempting to talk. "Damn tattle tales, telling them about my Bankai." He mumbled.

_Since when did Ikkaku achieve Bankai?_

"And you declined right? I mean you wanted to fight under Kenpachi until you died." Ichigo looked like he was struggling for words. I assumed that he didn't want people he knew in his squad in case he totally screwed up. Yeah, that must have been it…guy's egos were a strange thing.

"Nope." He grinned lifting his arm behind his head. "I accepted." I could have sworn Ichigo stopped breathing for a second. "At first I was dead set against it, but then they told me who the captain was. Plus, I still get to stay in squad eleven. I just need to stop by every once in a while."

"What else did they bribe you with?" Ichigo flat out said all the emotion leaving his voice.

"All the fights I could handle." Ikkaku's smile had a sinister presence to it which gave me the impulse to want to hide behind Ichigo. Of course I didn't though.

"Clearly secrets don't stay secrets very long…" Ichigo grunted starting to pull me away from the area. Of course Ikkaku followed.

"Well, what'd you expect…?" Ikkaku quietly said while trailing us. "They have to start forming the squad now. They probably started at the top then filled in all the positions as they progressed to the bottom." Ikkaku yawned before starting to walk away.

"Ikkaku…" Ichigo froze again for the last time, "What position are you?"

"Third seat just like in squad eleven. Lieutenant would have been too much work." Ikkaku gave us a wave as all of us split into the two directions.

* * *

"kisuke…is this really a smart idea?" I asked as I watched my old friend hook up the device about a mile from the tent.

"Nope. But it'll sure make the evening interesting if tonight takes a turn for the worst." He grinned as I sighed. Kisuke flipped a switch which made the small rectangular machine jump to life. "Too late either way." We both giggled at our mischief before making our way back to the large tent my son's reception was being thrown in.

"So, where's Yoruichi?" I questioned elbowing him playfully. It was no secret that the two had connections in more way than one, but I hadn't seen them around each other lately.

"She's mad at me…again. Something about budding into others peoples lives too much." He sighed looking at the ground while he walked.

"We don't 'bud' into other peoples lives! We fill them with joy and happiness!" I said in an obnoxious tone seeing rainbows and flowers appearing in my vision of a happy couple's perfect life because of this so called 'budding in'.

"What are you two scheming?" A feminine voice echoed from behind us which made Urahara turn on a dime.

"Yoru!!! You came back to me!" He flew at the woman dressed in a purple one straped dress that flowed down to her feet only to get smacked into the ground.

_Poor Kisuke, he's so love blinded._

"Well, it's about time for me to make my flashy entrance!" I waved as Urahara waved back, in pain, on the ground.

* * *

Well, the food was good, but the constant questions I could have lived without. Thank god Ichigo's look scared off half the shinigami who we weren't friends with. The most popular question of the night was 'Which squad are you joining Kurosaki?' Every time he answered we had no clue because we weren't really at liberty to discuss the squad positioning situation.

"Time for cake!" Tatsuki yelled who was practically being clung to by Renji. I sighed and got up from my seat, then I pulled Ichigo along as well.

"There's no way I'm doing this stupid cake thing." He barked softly as we got closer to the cake.

"Yes, you are!" I yelled back wanting to punch him.

"But Rukia!"

"No, buts! Just do as your told." I snapped as we were handed the cutting knife.

"Have I ever done what I was told?" He mumbled as we both cut the first slice out of one of the three layered cakes. Yes, there was five cakes. We figured there would be a hoard of shinigami and we were right.

We both stared at the cake in our hands for a good twenty seconds before doing anything. It was too damn embarrassing.

"I can't do it." Ichigo said trying to get out of this mess.

"Do it damn it." I said half-heartedly knowing that it was the last thing I wanted to do.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!" I shouted finally shoving the cake in his mouth making him choke it down. Of course needless to say the frosting covered his face now.

_That might have been too much._

"Ru…kia!" He started to yell before catching himself. He seemed to struggle at the concept at what to do, but he finally held his hand out a good length so I could leisurely bite part of the cake off. I had to say he made a wise decision…for once.

………………

An hour or two later, I hadn't really been keeping track of time, the dancing part of the party started. It started with the father daughter dance.

_What am I going to do? Who am I going to dance with? I don't have a dad._

As if my unsaid prayers were answered a hand stretched out to me as I stared up in shock; it was my brother. There were gasps in the crowd as he led me out to the dance floor as "I loved Her First" started to play.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

We danced slowly and gracefully as we spun our way around the secluded dance floor. I had to admit my brother was a graceful dancer despite his normal demeanor.

"I know I don't fill the gap, but I thought I could at least do this much for you." He said in an emotionless voice as he continued to lead.

"No, thank you very much brother." I smiled as I swayed along with the music.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

One second I was dancing with my brother and the next I realized I was dancing with Isshin…I mean my father-in-law.

"Isshin Kurosaki…" My brother said in a very menacing tone as Isshin deliberately twirled me around him.

"I'm more of her father then you." He said proudly as he twirled away from my fuming brother.

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

"Now that I have you alone…" He said looking like he had a hundred questions he needed answered. I gulped waiting for him to start.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed_

"I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you taking in my idiot of a son." I was genuinely surprised at that one. I could have sworn he would have asked something like 'Are you two having sex for the first time tonight?' or something perverted around those lines.

"Thank you for having that idiot son." I mumbled slightly to myself making sure he couldn't hear.

_  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

Once again my dance partner switched in an instant as Isshin was replaced by brother.

"This is getting childish Isshin Kurosaki." He said as I saw said man through the whole in the tent he made when I assumed he was thrown that way.

"Brother!" I said shocked he'd even go that far as to throw Isshin out of the tent.

"Don't worry it'll unfortunately take a lot more then a bump on the head to kill him." He said once again in his emotionless voice.

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep_

"Don't count me out yet Byakuya." In a flash step I was ripped away from my brother to now be flung around by Isshin.

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

"Isshin it'd be wise for you to just stay out of it…" My brother said once again regaining control._  
_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

"I'm going to dance with my daughter thank you very much!" Isshin replied finally ripping me out of my brothers hands. This wasn't how I expected the dance to go. A hand tapped Isshin's shoulder as the song started to end.

"No, Byakuya I am her-" Isshin got knocked half way across the room creating another hole almost identical to the first he made.

"Dumb Ass Dad." Ichigo grumbled as he resumed both my brother and Isshin's spots.

_I loved her first _

The song completely faded as a roar of clapping progressed through the room. I guessed that was the ideal dance when it came to shinigami standards. Immediately the second one came on which meant it was Ichigo's and my turn since we decided to get rid of the mother son dance for obvious reasons.

* * *

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more _

"Sorry about my dad wrecking your brother sister dance." I grunted while expertly pulling Rukia along as the song played.

"No, it was fine. I mean I didn't expect our wedding day to be normal." she sighed pulling herself closer to me._  
_  
_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you _

"Who chose this song?" I asked realizing neither Rukia or I had picked a song at all for the entire wedding.

"Probably Yuzu or your dad…my bet is on your dad though." She smiled which made me want to stop right in the middle of the song to kiss her._  
_  
_Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice _

"You know this song is pretty truthful now that I think about it." I said more to myself as the words made their way into my head. It made sense, every word of it was the story of my life.

_**Yo king…there's something you might wanna know.**_

_I don't care I'm busy._

_**You're gonna regret it.**_

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

"It's a very nostalgic song too." This time Rukia said it who must have been reading my mind because I was thinking the same thing.

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way _

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that a group of ten shinigami headed out of the tent. In fact most were at lieutenant level.

_What the fuck is going on?_

**I told ya you'd want to know.**

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you _

Before the song ended there was a huge crash outside. Along with a few choice swears I mutter on a daily basis. Everyone scattered and left the building clicking over from party to killer mode.

"What the hell I can't get out of my Gigai!" A shinigami I had no recollection of shouted gripping at his temporary body trying to rip his soul out of it. The same cry came from most of the other shinigami…in fact all of them.

_What the fuck is going on?_

_**It's just a large group of vasto lordes appearing right outside the tent.**_

_No, I mean why are we all stuck in our bodies?_

_**Beats me. You know what I know.**_

"Dad! Urahara!" I shouted trying to find the two men I figured were the cause of this.

* * *

**A/N: Okay originally this was a lot longer, but I cut the rest because I needed to save it. So, you guys are going to have to wait for the lemon. But I can promise you it's in the next chapter! -Your NekoWriter**

**(Oh and also if you look at all the words to the "everything I do" song, it matches IchiRuki percisly! I was so proud when I decided to use that song.**

**Once again thanks to hollowzangetsu and sharshar for keeping me company (and distracting me) while writing! Oh and also a thanks to Theo3983 for the details on to how this goes lol.**


	19. The First Loss Among Others II

**How You And I Came To Be**

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 19: The First Loss among Others Part II**

"_Isn't it strange how love can be the happiest thing ever, but also cause the most pain? And yet everyone keeps searching for it." –random photobucket pic_

* * *

Three vasto lordes rivaling the sheer height of a skyscraper hovered menacingly over the tent where the reception was being held. Having this much reiatsu in one spot was a horrible idea; in fact I didn't even know why I agreed to it in the first place. All that could have happened was everything turning into complete and utter chaos. My life wasn't normal nor will it ever be, so why did I have such a stray thought that made me think differently? That for one night I would be able to enjoy the little pieces of sanity I still withheld.

"Rukia stay here. I don't want you going outside." I said in a demanding tone knowing full well she wasn't going to listen. She crossed her hands over her chest glaring at me intently.

"You want me to stand in here…while there's vasto lordes outside? Are you insane or just stupid?"

"Oi! I'm only trying to protect you!" I fought back placing both hands on her shoulders trying to shake some sense into her.

"Protect me!? I don't need protecting!" She argued ripping out of my grip.

"Well, then to protect my sanity stay here!" My voice held firm as I stared at her until my point was set clear.

She seemed to weigh her options carefully before responding "I'll give you 10 minutes…no more." She sighed before turning around, hands on hips. I smiled lightly before darting out of the tent.

So, I was outside…now what could I do? I had the same problem as everyone else. All that was going to happen was my staring at the large 200 foot hollows.

"Any ideas?" Renji asked bitterly gritting his teeth. His hands were in tight fists by his side; all in all he was frustrated.

"none…" As far as I could tell we would have had to wing it…which is a hell of a lot more easily said than done.

"We have almost every captain, lieutenant, and seated shinigami in the seiratei here and yet we can't bring down three vasto lordes?" Renji sighed rubbing his head.

"Well, this was very...unexpected." a relaxed, casual voice came from behind me. In a second I knew who it was…the person I was going to kill later.

"Urahara…" I said in an intimidating tone turning my head slowly to view the shop owner in a tux.

"Now what's that look for?" He acted innocent waving the fan he grabbed out of…only god knows where, waving it in his face. His eyes curved upwards as if he was concealing a lie…which odds were, he was.

"You know damn well what 'this' look is for." I scoffed at him trying to restrain myself from throwing any punches. "You know what it doesn't matter, just tell me you can fix this." I barked in a low tone so our conversation couldn't be over heard.

"Well, you see you can't." Urahara took a step back; clearly my aura was becoming a bit frightening. "What I meant to say is you can't fix it from here." He pointed toward the ground. "About a mile that way" he pointed towards the entrance of a large forest.

_Oh no._

"There's no way in hell-"

"I'm not done yet Ichigo. After heading a mile in that direction there's a little box with loads of blinking lights. You can't miss it. There's a switch that says off on it." Seemed simple, but there was always a catch when it came to Urahara's inventions.

"Anything else you're conveniently forgetting?" I added quickly jumping out of the way before the large ray of red light could hit. Ceros were starting to fly everywhere; I had no time to waste.

"no…I don't think so." He pondered scratching his forehead.

"Fine, then I'm going." I was about to lunge towards the forest when Renji stopped me.

"Wait…" His gaze was set in the distance towards the hollows, but I could tell his mind was elsewhere.

"I don't have time to waste Renji I have to-"

"Listen, you remember that day about three weeks ago…when the hollow side took over." I didn't like where this was going at all.

"Unfortunately." I sighed squatting down along side Renji. My hand steadied my body on the dirt so I wouldn't fall over, but soon my other hand went down in support as well because of the shaking ground. The hollows were starting to move.

"Can you do that again? Let it take over…I don't know how that works that's why I'm asking, but is there some way you can dig him out of hibernation?" Even though he said he knew nothing, it seemed to me that he was trying to act like he knew everything.

_**I didn't know I went into hibernation! **_

_I sometimes wish you did._

_**Aw, you said sometimes… you'd be lonely without me! You admitted it!**_

_Just shut up._

_**Not a good way to talk to someone who is about to save your ass.**_

_I don't need your help._

_**Maybe you don't but I believe everyone else does.**_

"Ichigo? You look like you're in a daze. You don't have time for that! I'm asking you can you do it?" I hesitantly nodded my head, not liking that my hollow was going to take over my body…my real body. "Good, I'm going to make a run for the box Urahara was talking about. Just try your best to hold them off." He sprinted as quickly as possible while in a Gigai towards the forest. Without delay he was able to start dodging in out between trees; then he was swallowed by the black backdrop of the trees in the distance.

_**Are you ready to beg king?**_

_No way in hell am I begging._

_**Such a shame; your new wife will probably be killed by them then don't ya think? After all they're right there and Queenie is about 50 feet from them.**_

_I'm sure she'll be okay. She's not defenseless._

_**Your voice was a bit shaken there. Are you nervous?**_

_I am not…she will be fine…and the vasto lordes won't even go near the tent…Everyone is out here besides her._

_**Can you really bank on that? After all you're the one who told her to stay in there. Could you really live with the blame for the rest of your life?**_

_I don't care what you say! If you help you help. I really don't give a shit._

_**Well, I'm not gonna step in until you beg for my help.**_

_Fine!_

I cannot describe in words how much I wished I begged my inner hollow right then and there. It would have made everything that much easier. In fact, nothing would have gone wrong. If only I gave up just a little piece of my pride that day I wouldn't have had to put myself through all the hell that followed after.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Can we really kill that thing in Gigai's?"

"Come on let's use Kido!"

"That won't work on a vasto lorde!"

"Well we need to do something!"

Franticness and fear spread through the large gathering of shinigami. Was I scared? No, I wasn't in the slightest bit. After all, I've seen much worse than this. In fact I had slain much much worse. The Nerves, that was what had did me in. Nervousness only crippled the thought process and damaged ones movements. It was a shinigami's worst enemy, yet I seemed to accompany the damned emotion nonetheless. Rukia was so much closer to them than me. It was nerve-racking.

I took two steps forward and one back. What could I have had done? It would have been pointless to charge at the giants without a weapon. Hell, I was worthless.

_**Come on king, we both know ya hate feeling helpless… **_

_No!_

In a flash of a second my world changed. Time stopped and all the color drained from my sight. Even my heart stopped beating. All was still and motionless the only thing left was the wreckage that lay on the ground which was the previous tent housing the reception. The place where I had ordered Rukia to wait.

"NO! Rukia!" My mind couldn't process everything. It all happened so damn fast that my brain couldn't function to the correct level of speed.

_**How bout now? Start begging.**_

_Please! I beg of you! Just do whatever if takes…I need to get to Rukia._

_**Eh, I wanted a better begging job but that'll do.**_

I could feel the black edging towards the centers of my eyes. My soul slowly was being consumed by this dark matter I couldn't describe. It wasn't a good feeling; all that it seemed to track in was sorrow and despair. It was alright I knew what would happen if I allowed the take over…I knew full well, but I didn't care in the slightest…as long as I could get to Rukia before it was too late.

"Well, this feels good! I haven't been able to stretch out in such a long time." The hollow said stretching my arms out wide while yawning.

_Just do what you have to do already._

"Loosen up Ichigo I'll get the job done. I'm just relaxing a bit that's all." A blast of red energy came deadly close to my body; in fact it frayed the sleeve of my rented tux tearing a gash through my arm. I could feel my hollow's anger start to well inside.

"You're going to regret doing that you over grown mass of reiatsu." He said in a menacing tone that didn't seem to fit right with my normal voice.

"Kurosaki, the other captains have decided to draw back and regroup until we can exit our Gigai's. Ichigo…?" Hitsugaya spoke in a whispered tone until he turned my body around to see the black eyes highlighting my face. "What happened? Are you even…Ichigo!" He yelled after me as my inner hollow directed my body towards the hollows.

There were dozens of complaints coming from behind me as I got closer to the vasto lordes. I err, he didn't turn around to acknowledge a single complaint; my hollow just kept going straight for the vasto lordes.

_How's this going to work?_

"Do you Trust me?" He said in a tone lined with a evil chuckle.

_No way in hell._

"Good that's how it should be." Without any more conversation my hollow leapt through the air with nothing, but my body. At first I thought he had gone insane, after all he was going up against a hollow of this magnitude without even a zanpactou. "Ichigo...Ichigo…Ichigo when will you ever learn. I am not a human like you…I am capable of so much more." My hand started glowing red as my mask started to form over my face. What was he going to use and why was there such a large mass of reiatsu building up in my arm.

All at one time a red cylinder of light came bursting out of my hand rupturing the first hollows mask. Then my hollow repeated the same steps with the other two. Within five minutes all the vasto lordes were gone. My mask deteriorated, but my hollow stayed in control.

_Deals up! I want my body back!_

"We have to go look for queenie right? There's no way in hell you'll be able to find her in time." My feet landed hard on a disoriented table. The red glowing was back; which I wasn't pleased about. He could have blown her up! He shot in two specific places then jumped in the clearing of one of the wholes. At first I saw no point to this, but then I saw it...one of the worst sights I had ever seen in my life. Rukia was half buried in the ruble motionless. There was dirt and soot all over the half I could see which was her facial half. I only hoped that the other part wasn't as bruised and cut as this one.

Slowly he pulled her out of the rubble gently…which surprised me greatly before resting her on the floor.

"King, you better not let her die." Was all he said before forcibly switching spots with me leaving my half in the drivers seat. The first thing I noticed was the burning sensation that held home to my right hand. Human bodies and ceros simply were not meant to mix. It didnt matter though, all that mattered was her. I dropped to my knees resting her head on my lap.

"Rukia…You're going to be okay…alright? Just hang in there…Unohana is going to look at you…then we're going to go on our honeymoon okay…" I started to tear seeing her in such a state. The white dress that looked so lovely before was now stained with fresh blood and black soot. "Just please, please don't die."

* * *

The box was just as Urahara described...a small black rectangular prism with an assortment of a rainbow of lights. At first I thought it would be as simple as flicking a switch, but no. It was Urahara and of course there had to be at least twenty off switches. After flicking every single one to the off position the lights ceased to stop blinking.

"Fuck this." I found the largest rock I could find and beat the shit out of the damned thing. "That should do it." The lights stopped for a minute before ressuming, "You have to be fucking kidding me." I scratched my head trying to think where Urahara would have put the real off switch, then it hit me. Once more with the rock I started to beat it again until it cracked open. There inside was an official looking off switch. After flicking it the invention died. "Damn that Urahara."

* * *

**A/N: Yawn, tired, been sick, testing, yada yada… thanks for posting the notice on my profile hollow it's greatly appreciated! Okay, I know I said lemon in this one but after a chapter ending like the last one…well I just can't put that in it'd take me 30 pages and it wouldn't be the right mood. –Your NekoWriter**

**psssttttt hollowzangetsu is the one to make this so late soooooooo, send her hate mail not me ^^ ---yes i just sold you out hollow :P**

**Check out my new story (yeah I know insaness) it's called Only If It's For You…I could give you the summary, but I might wreck it soooo, go read promise you wont be disappointed, but it's not as comedic as my others yet.**


	20. Sacrifices We Must Endure

**How You And I Came To Be**

_**By: NekoWriter**_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Sacrifices we must endure **

"_Where are you my love? You're not besides me_

_I can feel your warmth; yet cannot see_

_Your silo wet is all I can make out when you're so far away_

_My mind races; my heart speeds at a constant array_

_I need you closer than you currently can be._

_Come find me so I can set you free"-Akira_

* * *

Slowly, but surely all the other shinigami began to emerge from their Gigai's. That is to say all of them besides Rukia and me. I had sat there holding her while she lay unconscious battered and bruised. What else could I do? Nothing I was capable of could fix this.

"Unohana…UNOHANA!" I finally made my way out of the wreckage, Rukia in hand, and started to run back to the said captain.

_Wait, I don't need my body anymore_

As soon as possible I ditched my body not caring where it landing or what was to come of it. Just as long as I got Rukia to someone who could help her I was fine with any consequence.

_You have to be alright, right? We've been through so much worse. This can't be the end._

Silently praying was all I seemed able to do until I reached the captain of squad 4. She looked am me warily, before nodding to bring Rukia over. A large circle formed around the three of us; Unohana was prepping, Rukia was still injured beyond recognition, and I was about to break down.

_**You wish there was someone to take revenge on don't ya king?**_

_I'm not you; I don't base everything off of revenge._

_**Don't lie to me; I can feel that tingling at the back of your throat and the tightness of the fists you've created. King, I know perfectly well that you're out for blood…**_

_That's not what I want…no it isn't, it can't be._

_**Oh it is its instinct for us after all; there's no problem with admitting that. Worse part king is that the outraged grotesque feeling will just slowly eat away at you until you find someone to seek revenge on; simple as that. There's no escaping it.**_

_There's nothing to seek revenge on; all the hollows are dead._

_**Well, that posses a problem doesn't it. Good luck trying to find something to fill that void. I'm sure it'll make a good show.**_

"Ichigo, I need your help." Unohana spoke snapping me out of my thoughts.

"anything." I replied without a hesitant note in my tone. It was true though, I would do anything. Jump off a cliff, stab myself, hell I would even kiss Renji…of course I really hoped that it would never get to that extreme.

"We need to do a reiatsu exchange. The amount she has is extremely low; I can't even pull her out of the Gigai." She looked sorrowful, yet at the same time emotionless…a feat only she could accomplish.

"Just tell me what I have to do." I stared down at my wife's face wanting nothing more than for my life's significance to be to save her.

"I need you to find someone to do the exchange." My world froze at those words. Was mine not good enough for my wife? Well, of course it wasn't good enough for her, but it was a huge hit on my ego that someone else's was better.

"but, why cant I do it." I question her sanity; digging my hands unconsciously into the earth.

"Don't take it personally Kurosaki, she needs pure shinigami reiatsu. You on the other hand have shinigami, human, and hollow energy. You're not experienced enough to be able to sort them or to tell them the difference." I growled at Byakuya's explanation under my breath. I looked at Unohana for an answer and all she did was nod.

"Then why ask me to do anything." My tone was dangerously coated in regret.

"We need you to find someone you both trust to do this transfer." Her voice never left its caring, yet official demeanor.

"Who the fuck am I-" Perfect timing as always Renji finally made it back with a loud; cocky entrance.

"Don't worry everyone I solved the problem. Nothing gets past Renji Abarai."

_Oh no, it's going to be him isn't it._

"Why can't you do it Byakuya?" I almost pleaded; he himself realizing my only other alternative.

"If I were to do it she would die; captains hold too much reiatsu for this type of transfer. If she was able to support herself and stand it would be different, but it's not." My eye twitched some what.

"Renji get your ass over here" I said cautiously; hoping not to tear him limb from limb. The thought of him touching her at all was unbearable. Sure, they had been friends for decades, but everything seemed to change. She was mine not his…he had no right to touch something that didn't belong to him.

As he got closer his grin faded. He saw the horror that had occurred in his absence. In other words, he saw a glimpse of my own personal hell.

"What the fuck happened?" He questioned falling to his knees besides me in front of Rukia.

"She was…stuck in the crossfire." I managed to get out pounding the floor with my fist.

"You were supposed to protect her dumb ass!" He shouted punching me in the face making me fly backwards; skidding across the floor. I didn't fight it though; I saw it coming.

"Renji! Rukia needs you!...for once I can't do a damn thing about it either." The pain of everything slowly seeped into me. My wedding day…it started off as the best day of my life, but tragically turned into the worst.

"She needs...me?" He said dumbfounded staring at her. They weren't eyes filled with lust and passion like mine surely were, but more towards the caring; I'll protect you forever look. Not that I didn't care for her or wouldn't protect her forever because I will indefinitely, but his seemed to linger at a sibling level. I had then understood that what they had gone through wasn't a trial of desire, but of comfort and friendship. Now, if I could get that all from a simple look I must have been out of it.

"She needs some type of reiatsu transfer…and I…I can't do it." I said in a harsh tone. He nodded in agreement looking to Unohana for instruction. While that happened I slowly slipped away into the distance. I couldn't stand being so helpless and useless...it just wasn't how I was programmed to be.

From a distance I could barely place what was happening, but then I realized it all too quickly. Distance in the crowd was made as Zabimaru; in its sheathed form, was placed point downward at Rukia's chest. My eyes went wide in hear. I knew that all he was doing was transferring powers and that was the only thing that could save her life, but this…this was too much for me to look at without a wince. What if something went wrong? There were endless possibilities to the sorrow this one action could produce. It took all that I had to sit still and watch as Renji's sword was thrust downwards. Time went ridiculously slow; my brain seemed to stop functioning by the cruelty of the blade penetrating skin.

My eyes shut on impulse I didn't want to see this. But was it really the stabbing that made me look away? In my thoughts that was what I wanted to think, but in reality I was just jealous. Not of stabbing her of course, but of being able to revive her; to be able to share a never ending bond as strong as that. I had retrieved her powers once, they connected us in ways we never thought possible, they gave us the first step forward, but now that they were gone and I no longer held home to them it felt like I was being deprived of something that seemed so rightfully mine.

A strong glowing came from the area as gasps and other amazed sound effects were heard. I sincerely hoped that those were all because everything worked out correctly and my newlywed wife was back to normal. The crowd that once expanded started to close in around the area cutting off my view. I didn't want to lose sight of Rukia for even a second so I darted towards the scene, but as I got closer I heard another scream. At first I couldn't place why anyone else would scream, Rukia looked alright and everything seemed according to plan, but I could see from the side of the crowd, Momo was sprawled out on the ground unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short today and not formatted properly but fanfiction was giving me a problem and poor hollow was depressed so I thought I'd give her an update to cheer herself up! –Your NekoWriter**

**P.S- The quote this chapter comes from Akira, hollow's now husband. The poem was written for her and that's only like a fraction of it. It really was a beautiful poem filled with meaning…it was adorable.**

**~THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO COME OUT YESTERDAY BUT I WAS HAVING UPLOADING ISSUES LIKE A FEW OTHER AUTHORS WERE....NOT TO MENTION MY FIRST TWO TRIES WENT DEAD SO I HAD TO REDO IT~**


	21. Decision Of Fate

**A/N: It's been a veryyyyy LONG time and I figured no one remembered what was going on… so instead of having you read the last 20 chapters (like I did all last night) I summarized it all for you. I'll try to make this long for you all that have been waiting ever so patiently. But to tell you the truth guys, I could have sworn I wrote more to this story… And I can't even check because my old laptop isn't really useable. BUT! New laptop equals more updates!

* * *

**

**Review of what previously happened:**

**-Ichigo defeated Aizen (dead) along with Tosen**

**-Squad 12 captain and lieutenant are dead**

**-The commander, the kuchiki elders, and Isshin all agreed (Byakuya disagreeing)on an arranged marriage between Ichigo and Rukia for their respective reasoning.**

**-Ichigo is told that he is to become captain of both squad 5 and 14 (which is a new squad designed to be Soul Societies ultimate defense. It is also a secret squad, so it's a need to know basis)**

**-At first, both were against the marriage, but then they slowly warmed up to the idea**

**-Finally, the two get married even when they were told that Central Room 46 agreed that he didn't have to marry any longer to join Soul Society (which was at the wedding)**

**-They had a shinigami bachelor party (which I'm not going to explain here if you want to know go back and read Chapter 15)**

**-No one knows that Ichigo is to become a captain yet, though they know he's joining the Soul Society. The only people to know are Rukia, Ikkaku, Byakuya, Isshin, the commander, Toushie (no I prbly will never call him by his real name), Urahara, the kuchiki elders, anddd I think that's it.**

**-While at the wedding after party it is attacked by Vasto Lordes. An invention by Urahara made it impossible to get into their Shinigami form. (The reason behind this is as of yet not revealed) Renji destroys this invention while Ichigo destroys the Vasto Lordes in his hollow form. But of course too late because the tent Rukia had been in was demolished by a cero**

**-Ichigo finds Rukia, but she is very badly injured. Unohana tell Ichigo that she needs a reiatsu transfer, but that he can't give it to her since he isn't pure shinigami. In the end Renji does the transfer**

**-At the end Momo, who is pregnant with Aizen's baby, faints.

* * *

**

**How You And I Came To Be**

_**By: NekoWriter**_

**Chapter 21: Decision of Fate**

_"Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple" -Dr. Seuss

* * *

_

Rukia was recuperating in a squad four recovery room looking sound asleep. She was so peaceful that it almost fooled my mind into a façade of tranquility. It had been three days since the Vasto Lordes attack and the petite shinigami that I now call my wife, who was laying inanimately in front of me, had yet to wake up. Unohana said this was perfectly normal, that she needed time for her body to heal. It still made me uncomfortable though despite knowing what I know.

"Ichi…go…." Rukia started mumbling in her sleep as I leaned in closer to listen, "strawberry….ice cream…." I sighed getting up from the chair I was in. There was no way I stay in this room any longer. Every time Rukia would do anything whether it be mumble, groan, or breathe my heart skipped a couple of beats.

The hallways were lined in worried Shinigami. Some were asleep while others staring off at a wall. It wasn't much a surprise since both Rukia and Momo were checked in. Speaking of my lieutenant, I had yet to go visit her.

"I don't even know what I would say to her." I groaned throwing my head back to look at the ceiling. Of course as soon as I took my eyes off the floor I slammed, hard, into a body.

"Fuck." I cursed rubbing my head which was caught in the collision.

"Right back at you. Your head is hard man." Renji hissed back in my direction. "Hey!" He jumped up at me fast gripping my shoulders, "How's Rukia? They won't let me in. Only you and Byakuya have visiting privileges." His voice held a hint of jealousy.

"Oh that's right you're not special enough to visit her." I teased smiling at him. All he did was glare furiously. It wasn't a time to joke, I realized that, but I was going to go insane if I didn't have something to lighten my mood. Too bad it'd be at Renji's expense. "Yeah," My voice went even, "She's breathing, but not conscious." His look got even more sullen. "Trust me. I haven't left that room in days. If there was a change in her condition I would know." He gave me a light smile.

"Thanks." He helped me up so both of us didn't continue to look like two retards sitting in the middle of the hallway. "Oh, that's right! I was supposed to relay a message to you. The commander is holding a meeting in an hour, 2 sharp. He asked me to search you out." Both of us resumed walking down the long, grey carpeted hall.

"Where's the meeting going to be?" I asked stretching my arms over my shoulders and behind my head.

"Momo's recovery room" His sullen tone was back, but this time accompanied with what seemed to be regret.

"What! Why? Isn't she supposed to be taking it easy? Why hold a meeting in there?" I incredulously questioned half gawking at Renji.

"I'm just the messenger." His hands flew up in a back off fashion, "But to be honest, I think today is when they make the final decision as to what they do with the baby. Ichigo-" He stopped midway through speaking, stopped walking, and looked me directly in the eye. That is never a good omen. "Are you… next in line for squad five captain?" I stayed quiet frantically pondering what to say. It was supposed to be a secret. I wasn't aloud to say anything about it. But Renji guessed! I never really said anything. So I couldn't get punished for that…right? I'm sure… My mind suddenly held home to a jumbled up flashback of four years ago when I had snuck into soul society and saved Rukia from death.

_Shit… Soul society and reasonable just don't mix._

"Yeah." I said it fast before I could chicken out and run away.

"I figured. I mean why would the commander want 'you' to be there when it was a captains only meeting." He draped his arm over my shoulder smiling at me. " You'll make a great captain carrot top." I growled at him, even though I knew for him that was as close to a compliment that I was ever going to get.

The mood immediately shifted as we watched several captains walk by us in the hallway. Some had saddened looks that pained their face while other held home to fury and hatred. Both Renji and I could tell that they all had Momo in mind. Actually, that's not actually right… they had what Momo held within her on their minds.

"Ichigo. You need to protect Momo." Was all Renji said before shutting up at the sight of his captain. With a quick formal bow he welcomed Byakuya into his presence.

"Byakuya" I nodded with a straight face. It wasn't welcoming, but not quite rude either.

"How's Rukia?" He questioned in a mono toned voice staring straight at me with piercing eyes.

"Same as she was when you last visited her." Without even a nod he walked away in the same direction as the other captains.

"What a weird man…" I stated in a hushed tone rubbing the back of my head.

"You should show more respect for the higher ups Ichigo." Renji scowled behind me as we watched the captains disappear down the hall.

I smiled at him with an evil grin. "In a few days I'll be his equal." Renji grinned back at me, "My Captain is on a whole different level." I started walking away down the hall. "Oi!" He called after me.

I half turned with a light glare, "Well, excuse me while I go knock Byakuya off his pedestal."

As I resumed my pointless stroll through the hospital my stomach took notice of the vending machine down the hall.

_When was the last time I ate?_

_**Long enough for ME to die of starvation. **_

_Huh…I forgot about you. Where'd you go?_

_**Oh ya know out on a date**_

_Really?_

_**Of course not you fucking Moron! **_

Well, that was my cue to find something to distract my mind with. I walked over to the vending machine slamming my head into the glass. "If only I had money." My sigh was deep and accompanied with a loud growl that I could have sworn echoed down the hall.

"Here." A hand stretched out from behind me and inserted a crisp bill into the slot. My stomach growled a long thank you to its savior.

"Ukitake?" It came out as a question, but really it was more of a statement.

"I'm glad I caught you before the meeting." He gave me a half hearted smile motioning for me to take a seat at the table a few feet away. His hands folded beneath his chin as he looked up at me. The eyes I saw told a very sad story.

"What's up?" I leaned back in my chair while crossing one leg over my thigh.

"I wanted to see how you are. First, your new wife being injured and now a big life changing decision rests on your shoulders. The weight you bear is unbelievable." By the way he talked you could tell that he was being sincere.

"Well, I have practice." I faked laughed, which really wanted to be a cry. Of course, I would never cry. Heh.

"That's unfortunate." He returned my fake laugh. Ukitake was really a great guy. Rukia being entrusted to him made me feel a lot better in the grand scheme of things. It could have been much, much worse, like Kenpachi. I shuttered at the thought. "You were a little rough around the edges back then weren't you."

This time it was a genuine smile that lit my face. "Yeah, but I turned out alright. Well enough for Soul society to take me in." I reminisced on old memories of an immature fifteen year old who thought he could take on the world. Ukitake's voice tore me back to the present.

"I think everyone deserves a chance. Don't you?" With that he got up, waved a quick goodbye, and left me in my thoughts.

I starred up at the white ceiling for quite a while. Why did they paint everything so white? To me it was just depressing. Everything was way too sterile looking for my liking.

_I think I'd rather them leave me on the floor dying where I was._

During my thoughts I happened to glance up at the plain, again white, clock that hung on the wall above my head.

"Oh Shit!" I gasped looking at the time. It was 2:10. In not even a second I bolted from the room knocking the chair over in my dust. Thankfully, I was able to flash step to Momo's door because if I had to actually run there the meeting may have been over before I got there.

Slowly, I glided the door open and allowed myself in. Of course, with my arrival came several glares. My eyes pleaded sorry as I settled into the crowd.

"Nice of you to join us Kurosaki." The commander eyed me before resuming what I assumed I interrupted; a long winded speech. "This baby is a threat to Soul Society. It can not be allowed to exist. Since we don't know how the baby originated there's no way to tell if it can be dangerous."

A small frail voice fought back with as much force as a wounded animal, "But Unohana said all aspects of the baby were normal. Please! Let me keep it! I beg of you." How had I not noticed Momo when I walked into the room? She was laying in her hospital bed dressed in white robes with the blankets pulled up to her waist. Under them you could just make out an appearing bump starting to surface. Her eyes had bags under them which seemed to stand out against her unnaturally pale skin.

The commander stared at Momo with an emotionless glare. "We shall hold a vote. Whatever this decision may be will be final." Momo's eyes went wide in fright. Her hands slid to her face as she wept into them. "All in favor of aborting the fetus…" 5 hands went up. "And in favor of preserving it…" Another 5 hands shot up. Yamamoto had an annoyed expression across his face seeing that I refused to raise my hand. To be honest I was in conflict and no way in hell was I going to vote on someone's life when I wasn't sure how I felt.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…"

"Hei" I responded automatically.

"You decide. After all, she is your subordinate now. You shall take responsibility for her. " I gulped. Ten angry and sad captains stared at me waiting for my decision. The possible fate of Soul Society rest in my hands. Of course I was completely against aborting the baby, but what if Yamamoto was right? What if the baby turns out to be evil and tries to avenge his fallen father? After all, if someone had killed my dad I'd be out for revenge. Suddenly, a voice popped into my head and for once it wasn't evil sounding,

"_I think everyone deserves a chance. Don't you?" _ It was Ukitake's voice from earlier. His words made a lot of sense now. He had sought me out for that purpose; to plant those words in my head for my decision he knew I'd be making now.

_**What a sneaky bastard.**_

Though, I didn't agree with how my hollow put it, but I agreed that he was definitely cleaver in a sneaky aspect.

My voice was strong and clear, "I was given a chance," I looked over at Momo with a soft expression, "The baby you're going to have deserves one too." The joy that spread to her face exploded in laughter and tears.

"Commander!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"It is final." Yamamoto concluded. "Ichigo Kurosaki. You remember you will be held responsible for any wrongs that may ensue." With that I assumed the meeting was abjured. Everyone filed out of the room in an orderly fashion until it was only the two of us left.

"Thank you so much Ichigo." Momo cried still coddling her face in her hands.

"It's your baby's right to live. What he does with that life is up to him." I left her with that thought as I left the room.

Slowly, I found my way back to Rukia's room and plopped back down in the chair I was oh so familiar with. "Oh Rukia. I wonder what you would have done." My hand swept up to her face and pulled the hair to the side. The silence in the room was bone chilling. "All this baby talk has me a little creped out." I shivered laying my head down on the side of the bed, "Let's not have children for a long, long time." As soon as I closed my eyes they shot back open at a coherent voice in front of me.

"But I was so looking forward to that." Rukia said teasingly moving a hand, weakly, to my head fluffing up my hair. A smile lit my face,

"Well, welcome back to the world of the dead Rukia."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I will update so fast you won't know what to do with yourself! Sorry the end isn't so suspenseful. There wasn't much I could do with it yet. Don't worry the good parts are yet to come -Your NekoWriter**


	22. Moon Laced Sin

**How You and I Came To Be**

_**By: NekoWriter

* * *

**_

**Chapter 22: Moon Laced Sin**

_"From small beginnings come great things" -Unknown_**

* * *

  
**

It had been about a month, by human standards, since Rukia was released from the hospital. Unohana assured me that she was one hundred percent healed, internally and externally. For the first time in what seemed to be years, I was able to breathe easily again.

"Ichigo!" A yell came across the house. Not an urgent one, but more like a "I want your help" yell. I sighed getting up, reporting for duty.

"Yeah?" I swung around the doorway trying to foresee the task with which I would be assigned by my tyrant wife. My eyes spotted dirty dishes, a basket of laundry, and food sprawled out across the counter. If I had to bet, I was making dinner tonight.

"Dinner… Please." She looked at me all innocently with puppy dog eyes. This is why she made such a good tyrant. She had me in the palm of her hand with just a look. I could see the evil grin spread across her face already.

With a deep sigh I nodded my head while rolling the sleeves of my Shinigami robes up. What I had learned the last month in Soul Society was that you really only needed two pairs of clothes: Your normal pair of Shinigami robes and a spare just in case you get blood on the first. Women usually had at least one good kimono, but I didn't see myself going out anywhere so I didn't bother with the boy's equivalent.

"What am I making?" I questioned at the array of different foods laid out in front of me. There was a bag of rice to the far right of the counter, next to that, in this order, were tomatoes, potatoes, a package of beef, cabbage, a box of long strip pasta, and to the far right of the counter sat a large pot.

"I'm not really sure. I just put it all out there for you." She smiled at me before attending to the laundry.

_What Laundry could we possibly have?_

"I feel you're getting the better end of this deal." I grumbled still staring at the food. "Maybe if I combine this all?" With that my mind was made up. I started preparing the food to go into the pot which hopefully would all go together well.

"So, how are you liking Soul Society?" Rukia asked while folding a black piece of clothing.

"It's different. I can't say I dislike it. Not really peaceful here though." I answered truthfully while slicing, skillfully, through the tomatoes.

"Like your home was peaceful?" She laughed dragging yet again another black piece of clothing from the basket.

"Who would have thought I would end up somewhere even more crazy?" I smiled spite that fact. "But I do like it. Hate the responsibility, but being here… actually having a purpose; Actually being able to protect everyone. I wouldn't trade it for anything." A sudden pang of guilt washed through me. I knew this feeling all too well.

The night of our wedding, when it was crashed by Vasto Lordes, I had gone straight to Soul Society with Rukia not even thinking about any of my friends. I never said goodbye. They all probably hated me for that. I chopped through potatoes a little harder than I was supposed to leaving dents and the knife in the cutting bored. I stole a quick glance at Rukia, sweat slightly forming. She hadn't noticed. Quickly, pulled the knife out resuming my cutting.

"That's right. Didn't you have your first official captain's meeting today?" Rukia asked all excited and jumpy.

I lightly laughed at her almost afraid to explain how the meeting went. "Well, you see…I got into a fight with your brother." Refusing to meet her eyes I continued, "And we ended up….sort of… destroying half the-" Before I could finish my sentence I could feel Rukia giving off evil aura. "Now, Rukia…" I started to back away slowly taking the knife with me. You know just so I would have it instead of her. Definitely safety purposes.

"You WHAT? Ichigo how could you be so childish? And my brother! What happened to him?" She shouted while backing me into a corner.

"Oh, he's fine." I waved my hand in the air like it was nothing. "He just hadn't liked what I suggested and got a little hot headed."

"What did you suggest!" He hissed at me, hands placed firmly on her hips. I grinned slightly.

"Well, you see…" My confidence slowly returned as I started walking the kitchen around Rukia before pushing her, lightly, into the wall. "we were discussing how we should fill gaps in rank." Her eyes seemed to go back to their regular demeanor. "And I suggested you as squad 13's new lieutenant." Her mouth dropped open is surprise.

"What but Ichigo they would never-" Of course I had to interrupt her.

"They all agreed. Besides Byakuya, hence the fight. It was only a building…maybe two. But no one was harmed." I smiled backing off slightly letting the news sink in.

"So I'm being promoted to a-"

"Yup."

"You know you didn't have to do that." Suddenly, the mood shifted as Rukia folded her arms across her chest and turned away. "I'm capable of getting a promotion all on my own." She was definitely taking it the wrong way. I didn't do this out of charity, but because I really thought she'd make a great Lieutenant.

"Rukia, I don't think you understand. I told them to make you Lieutenant because I know that you can handle it. Your strong and smart and brave and trustworthy and…" I grinned. "Really beautiful." She blushed.

"Really?" It came out like she was shocked. That kind of felt like a hit to my manhood and pride. Wasn't it my job that she knew I felt that way about her?

"Really." I said in a mischievous tone. As I said this I scooped her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" She gasped kicking and hitting all the way down the hall.

"Doing my job as a man!" I slid the bedroom door open with great ease and tossed Rukia on the bed that laid in the middle of the room.

"How is doing 'this' doing your job as a man?" She mocked me. Slowly, I lowered myself on top of her kissing all down her neck and the top of her collarbone.

"I'd rather show you than tell you, Mrs. Kurosaki." And with that the fun began.

My hands that were resting on her shoulders slowly slid downward, dragging the top parts of the robe down with them. My kisses followed my hands making sure to kiss every inch of skin possible. I slowly undid the sash in the middle allowing her entire wardrobe to fall apart. Before me lay a disrobed Rukia and she was all mine.

I lingered at her thighs, feeling how tender and soft they were. That made me want her so much more. My hands slid under where they previously were and decided that her butt was much more fun to squeeze. All the while I was still kissing up and down her body amazed at its beauty. Slowly, I worked my way back up to her mouth. The kiss we shared then was so passionate it felt like fireworks blowing up within me. In attempt to stay in control my right hand slid back up her body massaging her breast and kneading it until she cried out.

"Oh…Ichigo!" It made me smile, how badly she wanted to hold that in. Her face turned bright red as she attempted to turn away.

I pulled her head back towards mine and gave her another kiss, but this one much more light. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Rukia. All there is in this room is me and you. Okay?" She smiled softly leaning up slightly to give me a kiss.

"Like I'd be embarrassed." She tried to hide, but her voice betrayed her; it shook as she spoke, "After all, I'm with someone I trust." The shakiness died off In her tone leaving room for confidence.

"I love you, Rukia Kurosaki."

"I love you too, Ichigo Kurosaki."

And so, we passionately made love forgetting about all our worries, fears, and cares. In both our worlds there was only me and her. No one else existed nor mattered. Our bodies became one in that moon streaked room of ours. Hours had passed, but I refused to drift off until I heard a lullaby of deep breathing from Rukia. Finally, it came and I let the darkness consume me.

* * *

The next morning I woke up next to a naked Ichigo. Actually that's not right, I was tangled up with a naked Ichigo. Our legs had seemed to weave and our arms wrapped around the others body. It was a very comfortable feeling, but there was no chance of escape. I tried with all my might to get the knocked out Ichigo off of me, but he wouldn't budge. While sighing I turned to the clock next to the bed. 10:00am.

"Damn it! Ichigo!" I yelled at him. Not even a twitch. He had to be at his captain's meeting in thirty minutes. I on the other hand had to be at my squad unit an hour ago.

_I've never been late before! This damn idiot!_

I thought for a minute on the course of action I should take, "Oh Ichigo, my brother is here." Without a second of hesitation Ichigo popped up glancing around the room.

"This isn't what it looks like Byakuya!" He shifted every which way before glaring back at me. "You are an evil little midget."

"Me! I'm late because of you!" I growled jumping out of bed trying to secure all of my robes.

"What time is-… Oh shit!" Ichigo practically mimicked me in trying to rush out the door with his clothes. At about the same time though we both sprinted out the door more or less correctly in our shinigami robes.

...

I bowed a low bow when I found captain Ukitake, "I'm so sorry I'm late captain." He rested his hand on my shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"It's fine Rukia. You haven't been late once in over one hundred years. I think I can let you slide this once." He smiled at me then went back to looking at the papers in his hands.

"Thank you sir."

"Rukia, has Ichigo talked to you yet about what happened?" Ukitake asked with a pleasant look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that stupid idiot troubled you so much." He sighed.

"Not exactly what I was referring to. I mean about becoming my Lieutenant."

"Oh." Of course that's what he was talking about. "Right."

* * *

I was actually early to the captains meeting. It was funny Yamamoto was shocked, which shocking a man as old and experienced as him is really close to impossible. The room we were in was plain and boring. The floors were a dark stained wood and the walls an off white paneling.

"So what's today's meeting about?" I asked Yamamoto as the other captains slowly trickled in. First came Byakuya, then Ukitake, followed by Toshiro and so forth.

"About your squad."

"About squad five? Look… whoever said we blew up a building is lying. I swear!" I sweated looking at the old man wondering who told him about the explosion. I would definitely kill them.

"Seems everyone's here. Let the meeting begin." He glanced around the room at the attentive captains. "Today we are here to discuss Ichigo Kurosaki's squad. His new squad." He paused briefly. "As some of you know we have decided to take on a fourteenth squad. It's capabilities will match no power ever dealt with before. Only specially qualified shinigami will be allowed entrance into this squad. The qualifications are as follows," he started a long list as I started to fidget where I stood, "A shinigami must be able to perform bankai. A shinigami must be completely loyal to Soul Society. A Shinigami must show great potential, if this potential is not reached he is to be released from this squad. Finally, A shinigami must double in appearances with their originally assigned squad and squad fourteen." He finished waiting for any input.

"Wait… Ichigo is in charge of this squad?" Soi Fong questioned throwing hands against her hips. "He's been one of us for only a month. How is he qualified?"

The commander stayed calm as he answered, "Ichigo is one of the most powerful Shinigami we have ever had, if not the strongest. We need a strong leader that can keep everyone in line." Soi Fong had nothing to say after this.

"I see." Shunsui said rubbing his chin lightly, "So who is his lieutenant?"

"I'm glad you brought that up Shunsui." Yamamoto turned towards me, "Welcome your new Lieutenant Ichigo." The sliding door slowly opened and in stepped the person who would become my second in command.

"… Why am I not surprised?" I grinned at my new partner.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is how it's going to work… if I don't get reviews I'm gonna make you all suffer and wait a veryyy long time for the next chapter! -Your NekoWriter **

**P.S muahahahahahhahahahahhahaha!**


	23. Before Fate Arrived

**How You And I Came To Be**

_**By: NekoWriter

* * *

**_

**Chapter 24: Before Fate Arrived**

_"Life is like a game of cards. The hand you are dealt is determinism; the way you play is free will." -Jawaharlal Nehru_

**

* * *

**

As I stared at the door of the meeting room more and more made sense to me. Of course it'd be him; he had all the qualifications. Was I disappointed? No. If anything I was happy. At least I could rely on him to get his job done. Trust was something crucial in this line of business without it the entire squad system would fall apart.

"Well, if it isn't Renji Abarai." I grinned at the red hair Shinigami who returned my grin with one of his own.

"Who else could it be carrot top?" Renji said cockily as he strode into the room.

"I don't know maybe someone less idiotic." I laughed watching metaphorical steam rise out of Renji's head.

"Why you-" It looked like Renji was going to pounce. I held myself in a defense position until I heard a loud cough behind me. The sound belonged to Yamamoto…not looking pleased.

"Did you forget where you are?" Byakuya said in a bitter tone and closed eyes.

"Sorry captain." Renji's mood took a 360 with a low bow. He stood up straight and joined the group of captains by my side.

"Renji Abarai will be the new Lieutenant of this squad seeing as he meets all the requirements and seems fit for the job. Renji… Ichigo. Please come here." The commander motioned to come in front of him. Both of us stood side by side waiting for him to continue talking. "Renji, do you accept the responsibility of becoming Lieutenant of Squad 14?"

"I do." Renji said without a second of hesitation.

"And Ichigo… do you accept Renji as a trustworthy Lieutenant of squad 14?" I felt like if I said 'I do' I would be married to Renji, so I opted for another choice of words.

"Yeah." I said nonchalantly.

"It is now official. Now, moving onto the next order of business." He turned towards Soi Fong in a serious manner. "What is the status report on squad 12's rehabilitation?"

"Well, you see sir… it's a very…difficult task you assigned me. I know it's not an excuse, but I'm trying to get all the people needed to restore the squad which is proving to be extremely hard." She said slightly embarrassed with a blush lining her cheeks.

"It's…understandable." He replied in an exasperated tone. Now, THAT was something new for him. "Just keep working on it. Eventually he'll give in."

"Yes sir." She concluded with a slight bow of respect.

_When does one 'bow'? Because I can't figure out the right timing_

_**We don't bow. They should be bowing to us!**_An echo of evil laughter bounced off all sides of my head.

"Hey quit it!" I yelled into the air, accidentally, banging the side of my head trying to shake out the laughing. This earned me a round of stares. "….I was…uh….sorry. Continue." I shut up bowing really low.

_Hey! I think I got this bowing thing down!_

…

"Those things are such a pain in the ass. If I have to sit through one more of those this week I'll go insane!" I sighed reaching my hands up high in the air stretching my back.

"Yeah, well ya better get used to it because ever since you broke into Soul Society, what was it four years ago? They have been having meetings tri weekly." Renji laughed at my misfortune while sinking his step with mine.

"Dug my own grave, huh?" Yet again I let out a deep sigh.

I led Renji to the squad fourteen barracks, which I was shown only yesterday. It had been under construction for a while apparently and finally when they were able to induce the cloaking device it was available for use. Today wasn't my first time coming here, but it was my first time leading a training exercise.

Unfortunately, I had asked Urahara for advice. The way I contacted him was actually pretty cool. I guess he had invented at some point in time a cell phone that could be used between all three worlds: Soul society, the Real world, and Hueco Mundo. It differed from the regular contact devices because this one was 100% portable and ran off your Reiatsu.

Anyways, it was unfortunate because his suggestion at the time was a great idea. It scared me to think I agreed on something like this with him. I shuttered.

I glanced around at the seemingly empty dead end street in the northern section of the Seireitei. There was a large abandoned building with bordered up windows, cracked paneling, and crumbling roof. It looked like a death trap. Renji, never seeing this place before stared confused at me being able to tell that he was questioning my sanity.

"Where…are we?" Renji walked forward kicking the side of the building where it immediately crumbled into many pebble size pieces.

"Squad 14 barracks." I went to the decrepit looking door and took out a card, one that resembled a credit card. Of course, people had to be funny and put a strawberry on it. "Here." Renji caught the card I flung at him with ease. He flipped the card several times before saying anything.

"Why is their a monkey shaking its ass at me?" He questioned, then furthered to question, "And what's it for?"

"That would be your passkey to the barracks. Each member is supposed to have one. Yamamoto had given it up on the way out and told me to pass it off to you." Before he could start inquiring more about the card I took my own and slid it in a small hardly noticeable slot below the doorknob. A small beep of recognition sounded before the door jolted to life, swinging open; seemingly to invite us in.

We both journeyed inside cautiously even though we knew how safe this place really was. Instead of mimicking the outside appearance, the doorway welcomed us into a nicely furnished front room. The walls were painted a maroon while the floor was stained wood the color of coffee. You know, the coffee after you add five packages of cream. The room was outfitted with several black leather couches, end chairs, and coffee tables. To the right laid a white clothed buffet table with grapes, apples, breads, coffee, tea, and even fresh cooked rice.

"Ichigo…" Renji clung to my arm practically drooling. "I'm not dreaming right?" Before I had a chance to answer he ran towards the food table eyeing all the treats in front of him. "I can have this right?" He pointed to the rice maker filled with rice at the end of the table.

"Of course." I motioned for Renji to follow me to a door located next to the table. He was reluctant to follow. "Wanna see something even better?"

I swung the door open to reveal my new office. "And this is where I will be spending a whole lot of time." Unlike the room next door this one was painted in a deep orange with Japanese characters scrolled across the walls. The walls were inscribed with the symbols: Trustworthy, strong, fast, and reckless.

The room itself had a dojo feel to it. There wasn't a desk besides a low table that you needed to sit on the floor to use. That of course was piled a foot high with loads of paperwork. There were hitting posts, wooden swords, and a large floor mat in the 'strong' corner. In another part, the 'fast' wall, there was a large bookcase filled with Manga. Of course a few educational books slipped their way in. There was also a shelf dedicated to Anime and other movies.

"Ready to see the best part?" He nodded in a slow manner. I loved showing off this room.

We walked over to the 'reckless' wall which was completely blank and barren. Slowly, I slide my hand alongside the wall until part of it dropped in. The paneling started to shift. It grew shrank, turned, and flipped until it showed what it hid under its external surface. A large flat screen TV sat in the middle of the wall while below it a large cabinet emerged. I reached down in the cabinet to reveal chips, cookies, soda, then all the way to the right a massive amount of alcohol. You name it, it was there. Soul Society was definitely NOT stingy when it came to their alcohol consumption.

"This…place…is…amazing." He fell back onto the mat behind him with a shocked expression.

"Yeah. Apparently, being a captain has a lot of perks." I sat on the floor across from Renji who was still admiring the room.

"I've been meaning to ask you Renji. How's you and Tatsuki?" I tried to be as nonchalant as possible, like this was an average conversation with no underlining purpose. The real reason I wanted to know was because Tatsuki was my friend, not only that, but I grew up with her. To me, she was an extremely irreplaceable friend and damn right I was going to make sure she was taken care of!

Renji was quiet for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts, I assumed, until he spoke. "I guess we are alright. I mean," he shifted uncomfortably on the mat before leaning back against the wall staring up at the ceiling, "I would love for us to be better, but she's not dead and I'm not alive. We can't always be with each other. Sure it was fine while I was stationed in town, but now? When I've been pulled back here for extended periods of time?" He sighed pulling his head from the wall to down between his knees.

"What are you trying to say?" I stood up feeling the anger starting to bubble up inside of me, "She's not good enough to wait for? Didn't you say you loved her? Were you lying?" I yelled trying to keep my fury locked inside.

His head jerked up fast, "Of course not! I love Tatsuki! I really do… but Ichigo… I don't want to ruin her life." I settled back down on the ground understanding where the conversation was leading. "She shouldn't have to wait for someone like me! She's missing out on her life for a Shinigami… a god of death. I want her to be happy. I'm just starting to question whether or not she can be happy with me."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You can tell how happy she is every time you two are together." I looked at him with all seriousness.

"But how long can that last! How long will she be able to take living half a life? A life where half of yourself is always gone." Just by how his words came out I knew he was in pain. He truly loved Tatsuki with all his heart.

"Maybe you should just trust in her? And maybe yourself while your at it. If you want her to be happy, make her happy. Don't just say you will. Make it happen. If distance is a problem, then solve that problem." I got up again then offered my hand out to Renji, "Above all else, don't fuck up." I finished giving him a grin as I pulled him up from his sitting position.

"Said like a true captain." He laughed for a moment before returning to a state of seriousness, "I'm going to try my best though. If all else fails I'll just blame you for your shitty advice." He teased half heartedly.

"You'll always have that." I responded back leading the way out of the room. "Well, it's time to begin this training exercise."

"What're we doing anyways?" He questioned following behind me.

I smiled looking back at him, "Oh, you will see." Okay, maybe it was more of an evil grin then a smile.

….

"So, today will be our very first training exercise." I welcomed the very small group of people who appeared before me. There was Renji, Ikkaku, that peacock guy…what's his name Yumichika?, and huh… 3 people I have never seen before. "Hey, who are you three?" I pointed at the three "unknowns" "we are all in training for squad 14 sir. We do not as of yet have our Bankai, but we were best in our class at the academy. The higher ups thought you would be able to mold us into-" After that I just stopped paying attention I didn't want to hear anymore, I was that bored.

"Okay, so there's six of us. This is what's going to happen. See this," I pulled out a small stuffed animal rabbit the size of an average book. "this is our objective. I have hidden three of these through out the Soul Society and one in the human world. You are to recover them in a specific order. I have made instructions to follow." I threw Renji a rolled up piece of paper. "Each has a tracking device in it that can be found using this." Yet another thing was thrown towards Renji.

"Ichigo…" Ikkaku spoke eyeing the rabbit. "Why the Rabbit?"

"It was the only thing I could find in mass quantities." I sighed. "Rukia has them lining our house."

"Poor fella."

"Yeah."

"Tragic"

A conversation starting to form below me. "Anyways!" I cleared my throat getting their attention, "you have a time limit. 4 hours is the maximum. I'll meet you back here then. So, ready… set…"

"Wait…Aren't you coming?" Renji asked while tucking away all the mission accessories.

"Unfortunately, no…" I could feel the energy being sucked out of me by my thoughts.

"And why not?" Yumichika chimed in.

"Rukia and I are going out to eat for lunch." I cringed.

"What's so bad about that?" Renji along with the miscellaneous three shinigami laughed.

"We are eating at Byakuya's."

Dead Silence.

* * *

**A/N: So, there ya have it because you all reviewed so massively well and i'm proud of you! But! Same deal this time too! I better get reviewsss! Because I get a lott of story alerts unaccompanied =O! And to HollowZangetsu who yelled at me everytime i slacked off on my writing...even slightly... to do something necessary like pee.**


End file.
